En Defensa Del Amor
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia no esperaba tener que defenderse del profesor de defensa personal, Kurosaki Ichigo. Preparándose contra el peligro, quedó indefensa ante el amor. Un relato IchiRuki. Universo Alterno aderezado con LEMON/Adaptación.
1. Capítulo 01

Hola amigas y amigos de FF, aquí vengo de nueva cuenta con otra historia para Bleach. Dicho relato es una adaptación del libro "En Defensa Del Amor" de la renombrada escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Yo simplemente leí el libro y ahora la ajusto a nuestra pareja favorita: IchiRuki.

Lo hago debido a que he dejado un poco atrasadas mis otras historias y esta es para compensar la falta de actualizaciones en mis ficciones (aunque ya pronto planeo subir otros apartados a mis viejas historias, no se preocupen). Espero que les agrade, sobretodo el hecho de que cada capítulo es largo.

No olviden dejar reviews, ya que realmente deseo saber si la historia debe seguir o no, aunque a mí me gustó y por ello la adapté a Bleach.

**Título: "**En Defensa Del Amor"

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia no esperaba tener que defenderse del profesor de defensa personal, Kurosaki Ichigo. Preparándose contra el peligro, quedó indefensa ante el amor. Un relato IchiRuki. Universo Alterno/Adaptación.

**Grado:** M

**Resumen:** Kuchiki Rukia no tenía la menor idea de por qué iba en su busca un peligroso desconocido, y tampoco entendía por qué la policía no se tomaba en serio su preocupación. Así que deci dió tomar clases de defensa personal y hacerse con un perro guardián... Bueno, en realidad se trataba de un pequeño chihuahua al que llamó Kon. Pero no era precisamente en defenderse en lo que pensó cuando el guapísimo profesor Kurosaki Ichigo la puso contra el suelo.

Teniendo a la vulnerable Rukia en el suelo bajo su cuerpo, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la desea ba como no había deseado nunca a una mujer, pero lo primero era protegerla. Ichigo estaba perfectamente preparado para ayudarla... Para lo que no lo estaba era para defender su corazón de ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 0****1**

-Levanta las rodillas.

-No -dijo ella. Lo miraba atónita y tensa y había hablado con una voz tan escandalizada que hizo sonreír a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Eso era lo que tenía Rukia. Lo hacía reír y sentirse alegre, cuando no había creído posible que pudiera volver a experimentar tales senti mientos. No era un mal comienzo.

Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas que conseguir, aparte de sonreír.

-No pienso dejarte en paz hasta que no lo hagas.

Diablos. Estaría encantado de quedarse así durante horas. Aquella mujer no sólo le divertía, sino que también lo excitaba más que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido hasta entonces. Su cuerpo era ligero, pero muy suave, como un agradable cojín debajo de su cuerpo, más grande y pesado. La calidez que sentía entre el lecho que formaban sus muslos podría volverlo completamente loco.

-Ichigo, la gente está mirándonos -susurró ella mientras miraba a derecha y a izquierda con sus enormes ojos violáceos.

-Lo sé -replicó él.

Después de todo, aquello era importante. Ella necesitaba aprender a enfrentarse a él. No había utilidad alguna en desperdiciar todas sus enseñanzas.

-Están esperando para ver si has asimilado algo a lo largo de todas estas clases. La mayoría de ellos creen que no. Otros, tienen bastantes dudas.

Una cierta y nueva determinación le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se dibujó una expresión de furia en sus ojos índigos. De repente, colocó las rodillas a lo largo de sus costados, sorprendiéndole con la propia carnalidad del acto. Mientras Ichigo se dejaba llevar por los pensa mientos más picantes, ella se irguió, se giró... Y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Llena de orgullo, ella comenzó a golpearle el abdomen y a lanzar gritos de alegría.

"_Mal hecho, conejita"_, pensó él. Con un diestro movimiento, la hizo caer en la misma postura de la que acababa de escapar, aunque aquella vez las piernas de la joven habían quedado atrapadas alrededor de la cintura de él. Contuvo el aliento, ya que se había quedado momentáne amente sin respiración.

Medio frustrado medio divertido, Ichigo se irguió. Como conocía su habilidad, aunque los demás no la conocieran, siempre utilizaba una cautela y un autocontrol muy estrictos, especialmente con las mujeres y muy en especial con Rukia. Prefería romperse una pierna que lastimarla a ella.

La hizo incorporarse, la obligó a levantar los brazos para ayudarla a respirar. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuando uno consigue dominar a un atacante, no se despista para congratularse.

Al ver que la exhibición se había terminado, la gente se dispersó y regresó de nuevo a su propio entrenamiento. Ichigo se puso de pie y ayudó a levantarse a Kuchiki Rukia. Era una mujer de baja estatura pero, a su lado, le parecía más menuda. Le llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros. Las muñecas eran delgadas. Estrechos hom bros, con un porte muy delicado aunque fuerte... Y, a pesar de todo, quería que él le enseñara defensa personal.

Ichigo bufó. Cuando se acercaba tanto a ella, lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza estaba muy alejado de la autodefensa. Además, el hecho de que, a pesar de lo que él había tratado de enseñarle, Rukia siguiera acabando de espaldas sobre el suelo, le hacía pensar en otra clase de consideraciones, como lo que sería tenerla así, sin ropas que los separaran y sin que ella tratara de escapar.

"_Muy pronto"_, se prometió. _"Muy pronto"_. Con un resoplido, Rukia se apartó de él y comenzó a recomponerse su gloriosa melena azabache. Si se aplicara la mitad de lo que se preocupaba por su apariencia, habrían hecho muchos más progresos. Para las clases de aquel día se había recogido el cabello en una coleta. Se le habían soltado algunos mechones -eso sin contar con el que le caía en la frente siempre-, pero su aspecto era impecable. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, maravillado. Trabajaba con otras mujeres que sudaban con los ejercicios. Rukia no. De algún modo, siempre lograba mantener un aspecto muy atractivo.

Los músculos se le tensaron sólo con obser var cómo se atusaba la coleta. Un hombre po día fabricar muchas fantasías sólo con aquella coleta, por no mencionar el cuerpo delicado y extremadamente femenino que la acompañaba. Hasta los pocos lunares que le adornaban la nariz le resultaban adorables.

-Déjate de hacer pucheros, "Kia" -dijo él utilizando el apelativo cariñoso con el que la aludía.

-No estoy haciendo eso -replicó ella, a pesar de que el labio inferior le sobresalía de un modo muy atractivo.

Normalmente, una princesa como ella no le habría atraído. Sin embargo, bajo aquella delicada apariencia, Rukia tenía agallas. Desde que la conocía, se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer amable, compasiva y comprensiva. La había deseado desde el primer momento.

Si aquel hubiera sido su único problema, habría encontrado ya un modo de llevársela a la cama. Era mucho más que eso. No habría creído nunca que volvería a desear estar con una mujer, pero con Rukia sí lo ansiaba.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la llevó hacia las duchas, aunque ella no necesitaba asearse. La fragancia natural de su piel y de su cabello era cálida y femenina. El cuerpo de Ichigo se tensó un poco más.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estas clases.

-Necesito poder defenderme.

Aquello era cierto. Tres semanas atrás, Rukia se había visto atrapada en un edificio en llamas mientras estaba trabajando para el _Shinigami __Daily Press_. Como periodista, le gustaba meter su preciosa nariz pequeña en lugares en los que no debía y aquel edificio en particular estaba en una parte poco recomendable de la ciudad. Aquella debería haber sido su primera pista para no estar allí. El hecho de que el distribuidor de fuegos artificiales hubiera tenido pro blemas en el pasado debería haber sido la segunda.

A pesar de todo, había proseguido en su empeño y había estado a punto de perder la vida. La mayoría se inclinaba a considerar que el fuego había sido un accidente debido a una imprudencia del dueño, que no tenía almace nados correctamente los productos pirotécnicos. Sin embargo, el asunto era mucho más complicado. Antes de que Rukia se viera atrapada en aquel fuego, había tenido miedo. Ichigo la conoció por primera vez cuando trataba de entrevistar a su amigo Renji, por su admirable trabajo como bombero. Incluso entonces, se había mostrado muy nerviosa. Parecía estar tan tensa, que Ichigo había esperado que comenzara a gritar en cualquier momento.

El día después de la entrevista, ella había acudido al gimnasio de él y le había preguntado cómo podía protegerse. Al contrario de la mayoría de las mujeres que se acercaban a él con las mismas peticiones, Kia había parecido estar completamente desesperada, como si necesitara aquellas clases para defenderse de una amenaza inmediata.

Antes del fuego, Ichigo había descartado sus miedos, como lo había hecho el cuerpo de policía del condado, para el que él trabajaba en calidad de técnico de investigaciones. Seguían sin creerle, pero, a sus veintiseis años, gracias a la enseñanza que le había dado la vida y algunas lecciones muy duras, Ichigo había aprendido a leer a las personas. Efectivamente, Rukia tenía miedo y él se apostaba a que tenía razones para ello.

El día en el que había estado a punto de morir en aquel fuego se había hecho una promesa. Rukia no lo sabía, pero Ichigo se había jurado que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-¿Por qué no te duchas y luego hablamos al respecto?

-¿Otra vez? -replicó ella-. No hay nada más que decir. La policía no me cree. No ha ocurrido nada de importancia...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "nada de importancia"? -preguntó él, sobresaltándose al escuchar aquellas palabras-. ¿Es que te ha ocurrido algo?

Rukia se encogió de hombros, lo que pro vocó un interesante movimiento de sus pequeños pechos. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de ciclista muy ceñidos y una camiseta de tirantes a juego, por lo que no iba demasiado cubierta. Sin embargo, Ichigo se había peleado con ella lo suficiente para saber que tenía unos pechos pequeños, pero firmes, que atraían decididamente su mirada.

Con sus enormes manos podía abarcarle con facilidad la totalidad de la cintura, pero desde allí, sus curvas se hacían más rotundas. Tenía un trasero de hermosa forma, redondeado, como a él le gustaba. En realidad, sabía que aquello no importaba. Había aprendido que no se puede juzgar a las mujeres por su apariencia.

Efectivamente, Rukia podría haber tenido una docena de aspectos completamente diferentes, pero él la habría deseado de todos modos. La atracción que sentía por ella iba más allá de la apariencia. Sentía una cierta afinidad, la sensación de que podía confiar en ella. Le parecía que la chispa había saltado en el momento en el que la había conocido. Sin embargo, ella lo había ignorado.

-Me mancharon la puerta de mi apartamento el otro día -confesó ella.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco, justo delante de la entrada de las duchas femeninas.

-¿Por qué diablos no me lo habías dicho? -gruñó con incredulidad.

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

-Ahora es demasiado tarde -le espetó él.

-Había otras tres puertas manchadas, así que me figuré que no se trataba de algo personal. En realidad, el hecho de que alguien te tire un huevo a la puerta de tu casa no es una amenaza, sino sólo una molestia.

-A menos que alguien esté tratando de molestarte lo suficiente como para obligarte a que te mudes.

El hecho de que ella viviera en un bonito bloque de apartamentos con buena seguridad y muchos vecinos a su alrededor había tranquilizado a Ichigo muchas noches. Precisamente por eso no la había obligado a mudarse. Como sentía que ella estaba segura por las noches, tenía la intención de dejar que Rukia se acostumbrara a él a su propio ritmo. Poco a poco, le revelaría sus intenciones. A pesar de todo, se sentía obligado a señalar la importancia de aquellos hechos.

-No me importa lo que tú te figuraras, Kia. De ahora en adelante, me lo dirás todo. Yo soy el experto.

Rukia le miro el pecho, que estaba tan húmedo de sudor que hacía que la tela de la camiseta se le pegara a la piel. Llevaba toda la mañana dando clases, no sólo a ella.

-Sí, efectivamente eres el experto, Ichigo -replicó ella, tras levantar la mirada para contemplarle el rostro con sus grandes ojos-. En muchas cosas...

¿Estaría insinuándosele por fin? Ichigo no es taba seguro, pero le parecía que ya iba siendo hora. Se acercó a ella para que pudiera sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué significa eso, Rukia? -le preguntó con voz ronca, excitada.

Aquel era el efecto que ella tenía sobre él.

-Eres un hombre estupendo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Eso es todo lo que quería decir. No conozco a ningún otro hombre que haya estado en un equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales de la policía, que trabaje como técnico de investigación en los lugares donde se comete un delito y que sea el dueño de su propio gimnasio.

-No.

-¿No qué? -preguntó ella, con inocencia.

-No voy a hacer esa maldita entrevista. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Se le daba muy bien descifrar los motivos de las per sonas, pero, cuando estaba cerca de Rukia, su sentido de la perspectiva se veía nublado por el deseo. Ella llevaba más de una semana de trás de una entrevista, pero el pasado de Ichigo era precisamente eso, sólo pasado. No lo revi viría por nadie, ni siquiera por Rukia.

-Pero...

En aquel momento, Abarai Tatsuki salió de las duchas como un tornado y los obligó a ambos a dar un paso atrás. Tatsuki entrenaba a con ciencia y, como Ichigo, ella siempre luchaba para ganar. En aquellos momentos, era lo suficientemente buena como para tener alguna oportunidad frente a un hombre que no tuviera el entrenamiento especial de Ichigo. Al haber sido miembro de los equipos especiales, él po día ser letal cuando fuera necesario. Además, no le gustaba perder. En nada.

Tatsuki era una de sus mejores amigas y acu día con frecuencia al gimnasio, para desesperación de Renji. Ambos se habían casado la semana anterior, pero aquello no había dismi nuido el ritmo de los entrenamientos de Tatsuki.

-Eh, Kurosaki -dijo Tatsuki, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Entonces, se volvió a Rukia-. Me entretuve un rato en la ducha para poder hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella-. ¿Sobre qué?

-Prepárate. Se ha aceptado el préstamo. ¡Puedes comprar esa casa!

Aquellas palabras provocaron gritos de felicidad en las dos mujeres. Tatsuki se echó a reír. Al lado de Rukia siempre se comportaba más femeninamente, como en aquel momento, en el que las dos mujeres se habían agarrado las manos y bailaban.

Sin dejar de observarlas, Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. Le encantaban las mujeres, el modo en que reaccionaban, sus expresiones y modo de actuar. Rukia y Tatsuki no podían ser más diferentes, pero no por eso dejaban de tener similitudes, sólo por ser mujeres.

Estuvo pensando en el placer que le causaba escucharlas hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que Tatsuki había dicho.

-¿Una casa? ¿Que has comprado una casa?

-Es preciosa -afirmó Rukia, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. Justo del tamaño perfecto para mí.

-Y, además, ha sido toda una ganga -aña dió Tatsuki-. Además, como está vacía, puede ocuparla inmediatamente.

-¿Ocuparla inmediatamente? ¿Están hablando de una casa individual, sin protección alguna, a la que se va a mudar inmediatamente? -preguntó él.

-Oh -susurró Tatsuki-. No había pensado en eso, pero está en un vecindario muy tranquilo, con un jardín bastante grande...

-Genial. Me parece genial.

-Mira, Ichigo -comentó Rukia-. Te comportas como si fuera a acampar en el medio del campo, rodeada por osos salvajes. Sé cerrar las puertas y las ventanas. Incluso compraré un sistema de alarma, ¿de acuerdo? -añadió al ver que él entornaba los ojos.

-Es una pésima idea. ¿Se les ha olvidado a las dos que alguien trató de quemarlas vivas?

-Yo nunca lo olvidaré -respondió Tatsuki, temblando-. Había acompañado a Rukia aquel día y había estado a punto de perder la vida, pero pareció que la policía pensaba que, o habían sido unos vándalos a los que la situación se les había escapado de las manos, una negligencia por parte del dueño o, en el peor de los casos, venganza contra el dueño, nunca contra nosotras.

-Creen que nosotros fuimos víctimas ino centes -añadió Rukia observando a Ichigo muy cuidadosamente.

-Ya. Entonces ¿cuál es la razón de que se llevaran tu cámara y de que el dueño haya desaparecido?

Con aspecto de culpabilidad, Tatsuki se vol vió a mirar a Rukia.

-Tal vez tenga razón.

-No, no tiene razón. Tengo que vivir en al guna parte, así que es mejor que sea en mi propia casa. Mira Ichigo, te aseguro que haré que me instalen una alarma y me compraré un perro. ¿Qué te parece?

Al ver que no podía ganar, Ichigo dejó aquel argumento en particular. Al menos, parecía que Rukia estaba dispuesta a tomar algunas medidas. Efectivamente, un pastor alemán o un doberman bien entrenado actuaría como medida disuasoria para cualquiera que estuvie ra pensando en hacerle daño. Mientras tanto, tendría que seguir avanzando en su intención de seducirla. Cuando ella cediera, Ichigo tendría el derecho de mantenerla a su lado y así poder vigilarla mejor. Rukia pasaría todo su tiempo libre en la cama, con lo que tendría menos tiempo de meterse en líos.

Tras los precipitados planes de boda de Renji y Tatsuki, se habían visto obligados a verse con más frecuencia. Como, además, Rukia estaba tomando clases con él en el gimnasio, Ichigo llevaba casi tres semanas viéndola diariamente. Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, su relación había sido platónica, dado que no podía luchar con ella y tener pensamientos románticos sobre la joven sin avergonzarlos a ambos. Estaba seguro de que aquello no habría estado bien. Sin embargo, sabia perfectamente lo que sentía. Tal vez fuera siendo hora de que ella también lo supiera. No sería una mala idea vivir con ella hasta que pudiera estar seguro de que ella no correría peligro viviendo sola. Los benefi cios de aquella situación eran más que evidentes para ambos.

-¿Cuándo se va a efectuar la compra de la casa? -preguntó.

Tatsuki se estremeció. Ichigo la miró resignado e insistió:

-¿Cuándo va a ser?

-Bueno... –comenzó Tatsuki, tras mirar rápidamente a Rukia- como la casa estaba vacía y la situación económica de Rukia es buena, tengo que decir que lo he precipitado un poco. Tenemos fecha para mediados de la semana que viene.

Rukia lanzó un, grito de felicidad, aunque, al ver a Ichigo tan taciturno, se contuvo enseguida.

-Estás comportándote como un verdadero aguafiestas, Ichigo -le dijo-. ¿Es que no te puedes alegrar un poco por mí?

Si el momento no fuera tan poco adecuado, estaría encantado por ella. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que estuviera lejos de su complejo de apartamentos. Quería protegerla, no dejar su se guridad pendiente de un perro y de una alarma.

La estudió durante un largo momento, pen sando en cómo proseguir sin asustarla. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que su mirada la incomodaba. Trató de sonreír, pero pareció más bien el gesto de un depredador que otra cosa.

-Te invitaré a cenar para celebrarlo -afir mó.

Era una orden más que una invitación.

-No sé... -dudó ella.

-Pues di que sí, Rukia...

Mientras hablaban, Tatsuki los miraba con gran interés. Entonces, las mejillas de Rukia se ruborizaron.

-Lo que ocurre es que quería comprarme hoy mi perro -dijo ella-. Creí que sería mejor acostumbrarle a que haga sus necesidades mientras yo esté en mi apartamento para que no me estropee la casa.

Ichigo no cedió. Esperó sin dejar de mirarla hasta que su incomodidad fue palpable. Al fin, ella suspiró.

-Está bien. Si puedes venir a mi casa sobre las seis, tendré preparado algo para que podamos cenar en mi casa.

Aquello sonaba prometedor. Mucho mejor para sus propósitos que un concurrido restaurante.

-Estoy de vacaciones durante las próximas dos semanas, así que estoy a tu disposición.

De repente, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Tatsuki tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Lo conocía mucho mejor que Rukia, así que probablemente se había dado cuenta de lo posesivo que se sentía sobre ella.

-Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo -añadió, tras mirar por encima del hombro-. Tengo tres horas más de clases hasta estar libre. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Kia.

Ella parpadeó y dio un paso atrás. Entonces, esbozó una risa forzada.

-Estamos a plena luz del día. Te aseguro, Ichigo, que tú estas más inquieto que yo.

-¿Me lo prometes? -insistió él.

-Te lo prometo -le aseguró ella-. No lle gues tarde.

Ichigo observó cómo desaparecía en la sala de duchas. Estaba completamente hipnotizado hasta que Tatsuki comenzó a reírse. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, ella se colocó una mano sobre el corazón y fingió desmayarse.

-Tonta -dijo Ichigo, tras inmovilizarla con una llave y darle con los nudillos en la cabeza. Aunque Tatsuki era hermosa, nunca había tenido pensamientos lascivos sobre ella, y mucho menos después de que Tatsuki se casa ra con Renji.

-Eh -protestó ella-. No es justo. No quiero volver a ensuciarme. Tengo una exhibición esta tarde.

Ichigo la soltó cuando la joven le dio un co dazo en el estómago. Mientras él lanzaba un gruñido, Tatsuki dio un paso atrás.

-Idiota -replicó ella con una sonrisa. En tonces, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ichigo se echó a reír. Quería mucho a Tatsuki, pero no la deseaba. No ardía por ella del modo en el que lo hacía por Kuchiki Rukia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia sabía que no era la decisión más sabia que había tomado en su vida. Para ser una mujer que se enorgullecía de tomar sólo decisiones acertadas, debería sentirse abrumada consigo misma. Sólo tenía dinero para decorar la casa e instalar la alarma que le había prometido a Ichigo.

Trató de convencerse para no hacerlo. De verdad. Sin embargo, mientras miraba a aquellos enormes ojos negros, se enamoró locamente de ellos. Era tan mono, sobre todo cuando echaba las enormes orejas para atrás, cuando la miraba con aquellos prominentes ojos, temblando de miedo. Probablemente no fuera la clase de perro que Ichigo tenía en mente, pero el hombre de la tienda le había dicho que eran mascotas muy leales para con sus dueños.

-Me lo llevo.

Algunas veces, ciertas cosas parecen las adecuadas. Como ser periodista. Como comprar la casa. Como estar cerca de Ichigo.

Aquello también parecía lo adecuado. Tras haber visto aquel perro, sintió que no le serviría ningún otro. Por lo tanto, se sacó los seiscientos yens de los que, en realidad, no podía prescindir. El amor era el amor y no se debía negarlo, aunque ella no supiera mucho sobre el amor. Lo que sí sabía era que lo deseaba más que nada y, para conseguirlo, estaba segura de que debía darlo. Y ella podía amar a aquel perro.

Mientras se lo llevaba al exterior, el animal no dejaba de temblar ni de mirarla con sus enormes ojos. Nunca había visto una mirada tan patética en toda su vida. Deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero era tan pequeño que no se atrevía. Suavemente, le acarició la delgada espalda y le frotó el cuello.

Nunca había acariciado a un perro tan suave. Tenía un pelaje sedoso y cálido. Además, tampoco olía como un perro. Le frotó la nariz contra el cuello y, a cambio, el animal le lamió la oreja.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Rukia lo colocó en su trasportín. En aquel momento, el animal comenzó a aullar. Verlo tan asustado resultaba cómico y estremecedor a la vez. Los aullidos prosiguieron hasta que Rukia estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Shh... ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora tengo que conducir, bonito. No te puedo tener en brazos ahora porque no sería seguro, pero, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, te prometo que te sacaré de ahí.

Al oír la voz de la joven, el perro se calmó y sacó el pequeño hocico por entre los barrotes de la jaula para poder olisquear el aire que la rodeaba. Seguía temblando, pero parecía algo más tranquilo.

Era tan adorable... Los ojos de Rukia se lle naron de lágrimas. Efectivamente, había toma do la decisión acertada. Metió un dedo en el trasportín y comenzó a frotarle la oreja.

-Eres tan suave como un conejito, ¿lo sabías? El perro inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchándola. Parecía seguir algo triste, pero había dejado de aullar.

-¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Qué te parece Chappy? -le preguntó. El perro levantó las orejas y la miró de reojo-. ¿No? ¿Y Watame? Hmm... ¿Ese tampoco te gusta? En ese caso, escogeremos algo más masculino. Ya lo sé. Konpaku. O tal vez Kon, ya que eres tan adorable.

Tranquilizado por la voz de Rukia, el ani mal dio un excitado ladrido que pareció ser una afirmación, por lo que Rukia asintió.

-Esta bien. Pues será Kon.

Durante el resto del viaje a casa, Rukia alternó su atención entre la conducción y el perro. Además, examinaba constantemente la carretera, dado que seguía asustada de que al guien tratara de agredirla. Para tranquilizarse a sí misma y al perro, siguió hablándolo y utili zando constantemente el nombre, tal y como le había recomendado el criador, para que pudiera acostumbrarse a él.

Cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamen tos en el que ella residía, el perro pareció sentirse más animado. A pesar de todo, no dejaba de temblar. Como había mucha gente en el aparcamiento, Rukia volvió a sentirse segura. Agarró a su perro, junto con toda la parafernalia del animal, y se dirigió a su apartamento. Le había comprado boles, comida, golosinas, un cepillo de dientes, un collar y una camita muy cómoda forrada de piel de oveja sintética.

Al entrar en el apartamento, dejó a Kon en el suelo. El animal volvió a encogerse, por lo que ella decidió que tenía que animarlo de nuevo.

El apartamento era muy pequeño. Sólo te nía un dormitorio, un cuarto de baño, una pequeña cocina y un salón.

-Volveré enseguida, Kon.

Se dirigió a la cocina y dejó todos los artícu los que había comprado. Cuando regresó por él, se lo encontró haciendo pis sobre el sofá.

-Oh, no. Eso no está bien, Kon -dijo. El animal se acobardó y bajó la cabeza como si quisiera disculparse ante ella-. Venga, cielo. No importa.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y el animal le lamió la mejilla. Decidió que era el perro más precioso y más perfecto que hubiera podido escoger. Se lo llevó a la cocina, ya que allí sería donde pasaría más tiempo. Tras darle un beso en lo alto de la cabeza, lo metió en su cama y regresó al sofá para limpiarlo. Cuando regresó a la cocina encontró algunas gotas más sobre el suelo. Kon parecía estar muy afligido, por lo que Rukia decidió no castigarlo. Comprendía que estaba nervioso y que necesitaba comprensión. En vez de recriminarle su conducta, lo tomó en brazos y lo acarició, tratando de transmitirle así que estaba a salvo y que ella lo adoraba.

Cuando ya había comenzado a preparar la cena e Ichigo estaba punto de llegar, Kon se había relajado lo suficiente como para empezar a jugar un poco. Seguía a Rukia a todas partes. Encantada, ella no podía dejar de to marlo en brazos, de besarlo y de abrazarlo.

Le colocó una caja en el balcón para que él pudiera utilizarla. Enseguida, el animal comprendió lo que debía hacer. Rukia utilizó una pequeña correa para que el perro no pudiera caerse del balcón. Por supuesto, marcó su territorio por todo el interior del apartamento. Rukia no estaba segura de si no sabía del todo lo que tenía que hacer, si era un testarudo o no muy inteligente. Esperaba que fuera cual quiera de las dos primeras opciones, ya que la tercera no la tranquilizaba demasiado.

El pollo estaba cocinado y el puré de pata tas ya hecho cuando sonó el timbre. Era Ichigo. Había llamado con una decisión muy propia de su persona.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, sintió el vuelco en el corazón con el que ya se había familiarizado desde que estaba con él. Hacía tres semanas que se conocían y, hasta aquel momento, Ichigo se había mostrado como un hombre atento, cortés y comprensivo. Sin embargo, lo más importante de todo era que creía sus historias de acosadores y de amenazas cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo. Por supuesto, podría ser que la creyera sólo porque estaba aburrido. Había sido miembro de los Equipos Especiales de la policía. Estaba acostumbrado a la excitación y al peligro. Para un hombre con su preparación y experiencia, vivir en Karakura, un lugar en el que no ocurría nada, tenía que suponer una gran frustración. Por eso, perseguir a sus fantasmas era seguramente mejor que nada.

A pesar de todo, no iba a quejarse. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le motivara, necesitaba su ayuda, así que estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que pudiera obtener.

Había anticipado la emoción que la embargaría al verlo cuando abriera la puerta. Lo que no había esperado fue que una repentina oleada de frenesí hostil se apoderara de Kon. Ante sus mismos ojos, el animal se transformó de un pequeño y tembloroso perro en un diablo.

-¿Rukia? Soy yo. Abre la puerta.

-Un segundo.

Tomó en brazos al perro, pero sujetar a aquella pequeña masa de dos kilos, rígida y enfurecida, le resultó casi imposible. La rabia parecía haberse apoderado de cada músculo de su pequeño cuerpo y no hacía más que luchar para soltarse y poder atacar al visitante.

¡Qué perro tan valiente!

Con una mano, Rukia abrió la puerta y se esforzó por sujetar a Kon mientras Ichigo en traba en el apartamento. De repente, el perro se soltó y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Ruki a consiguió dejarlo en el suelo, casi de cabeza. El perro giró, se puso de pie y, como una exhalación, se abalanzó sobre Ichigo.

Él permaneció inmóvil, con las cejas levantadas y una expresión atónita en el rostro mientras Kon trataba de rasgarle la pernera del pantalón.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Una ardilla rabiosa?

-Claro que no -replicó Rukia, indigna da, tras cerrar la puerta-. Es mi perro, Kon.

-¿Eso es un perro? -preguntó Ichigo con incredulidad-. ¿Estás segura? -añadió, sin dejar de mirar al animal furioso que no dejaba de tirarle de los pantalones-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ofendida en nombre de su mascota, Rukia lanzó un soplido. Soltó al perro de su presa y comenzó a calmarlo.

-Shh... Kon. Tranquilo. Este hombre puede pasar. Qué perro tan bueno. Qué valiente...

Ichigo parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

-Entonces, eso es un perro. ¿Y qué demonios le pasa?

-Nada. Es perfecto -respondió Rukia mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Pero si no puede pesar más de dos kilos.

-Pesa dos kilos exactamente -replicó ella, sin dejar de acariciar al animal.

-Dios santo...

Rukia no le prestó atención. Siguió acari ciando al perro hasta que este se puso de espaldas de gusto y comenzó a mostrar su equipamiento sin modestia alguna. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-El criador me dijo que debería castrarlo.

-Si lo haces, pesará medio kilo menos - comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se sentó al lado de Rukia y extendió la mano para acariciar al perro. Kon se puso de nuevo muy enojado. Parecía increíble que unas veces pudiera parecer tan dulce e inocente y otras tan furioso.

-Necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti -explicó Rukia, esperando que fuera cierto.

-¿De qué raza es?

-Es un chihuahua de pura raza. Su hermoso pelaje es único -dijo. Por lo menos a ella se lo parecía-. Amarillo con manchas color café.

-¿Se va a hacer mucho mayor?

-No. Ya ha crecido todo lo que tenía que crecer. ¿No te parece precioso? -exclamó, encantada.

-No. Por favor, dime que esta no es la idea que tú tienes de un perro guardián.

-Pero es perfecto. Ya viste cómo te ha atacado.

-Y ya viste tú cómo tuve que quedarme muy quieto para no hacerle daño sin querer.

Lo había notado. Ichigo siempre tenía mucho cuidado con las personas. Rukia sabía que, en gran parte, aquello se debía a su entrenamiento y a su habilidad. Sería tan fácil para él hacer daño a una persona que, naturalmente, se con trolaba en todas las situaciones. Tal vez otros no fueran tan conscientes como ella de lo mucho que se contenía, pero Rukia lo había visto en sus intensos ojos marrones y lo había sentido durante las clases.

También se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera se había inmutado por el ataque de Kon. La mayoría de las personas se habrían sobresaltado, pero Ichigo no. Ella no se imaginaba nada que pudiera hacerle perder la com postura. Con mucho cuidado, él se había he cho cargo de la situación y había reaccionado, sin prisa alguna, con cautela para no hacer daño al perro.

Era un hombre tan increíble...

-Ya lo he notado. Gracias.

Ichigo se recostó sobre el sofá y extendió un brazo sobre el respaldo hasta que estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro. Sin dejar el regazo de Rukia, Kon le lanzó una mirada malintencionada y comenzó a gruñirle como adver tencia. Ichigo comenzó a hablar con Rukia sin dejar de mirar al perro.

-¿Cuándo cenamos? Huele muy bien. Azorada por el cumplido, Rukia se puso de pie con Kon en brazos, como si el perro se tratara de un niño.

-Ya está lista. Tenemos que cenar en la cocina, porque no tengo comedor. Cuando me haya mudado a mi casa, tendré comedor y podremos utilizarlo entonces. Es decir, si vienes a cenar a mi casa nueva...

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y, tras hacer un gesto de desesperación por las tonterías que estaba diciendo, se dirigió a la cocina. Ichigo se levantó y la siguió.

-Rukia...

-¿Hmm? -respondió ella dándose la vuel ta tras dejar en su cama a Kon.

El perro, al ver que Ichigo entraba en la cocina, se acercó a él cautelosamente, para olisquearlo. Cada vez que él avanzaba, el perro daba un salto atrás.

-Tomaremos muchas cenas juntos.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella, algo distraída por el perro.

En aquellos momentos, Kon estaba a los pies de Ichigo y lo olisqueaba con más intención. Como probablemente sabía lo que Kon tenía la intención de hacer, Rukia comenzó a buscarle una golosina. No quería que Kon marcara a Ichigo. No era parte del territorio permanente y lo más probable era que nunca lo fuera.

Ichigo se agachó y extendió una mano hacia el perro. El animal se la inspeccionó con avi dez y, de repente, se le dibujó una expresión angelical en los grandes e inocentes ojos. Entonces, pareció que esbozaba una sonrisa e incluso permitió a Ichigo que le acariciara por de bajo de la barbilla.

-¿Estás segura de que no es una rata? -bromeó el Pelinaranja.

Rukia se inclinó para darle al perro la golo sina. En el momento en el que se agachó, el perro comenzó a gruñir a Ichigo a modo de ad vertencia. Entonces, se acercó a su dueña y aceptó la golosina que ella le ofrecía.

-Es un perro algo contradictorio -comentó Ichigo mientras volvía a erguirse.

-Se está acostumbrando a ti -replicó ella cuando vio que el animal se iba a su cama para comerse su galleta.

Ichigo la agarró de la mano para que se ir guiera delante de él. El corazón de Rukia comenzó un latir a toda velocidad cuando sintió que los fuertes dedos de él se entrelazaban con los suyos.

-¿Y tú, Kia? ¿Te estás acostumbrando a mí también?

Había muchas connotaciones en las palabras que Ichigo acababa de decir. En efecto, ella se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba a su lado. Una locura. Kuchiki Rukia no se permitía enamoramientos caprichosos. Pensó en decirle que sí, que, efectivamente, se estaba acostum brando a tenerlo a su lado. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así? No era muy diferente a cualquier otro hombre, pero cuando sintió sus dedos callosos sujetando los de ella, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

De repente, Ichigo abrió la mano y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el brazo, el hombro y el cuello. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su mandíbula hasta terminar enroscándosele en la nuca. Por donde quiera que la tocaba, se le ponía la carne de gallina.

-Respuesta equivocada -susurró él suavemente.

Rukia contuvo el aliento, sorprendida por aquella respuesta, justo cuando él la obligó a ponerse de puntillas.

-¿Ichigo?

-Necesitas aceptar unas cuantas cosas, Kia.

Rukia se sentía hechizada, ansiosa. Sin embargo, si seguía dudando, el pollo se le iba a quemar y aquello produciría una mala impresión.

-¿Como cuáles? -se obligó a decir.

-Como esta -susurró Ichigo. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 02

Muchas gracias por la buena acogida a esta historia llamada "En Defensa Del Amor". Arreglando el Summary, le agregué algo que había pasado por alto: La historia contiene escenas subidas de tono (lemon).

Habrá partes que les parecerán OoC, sobre todo con los otros personajes que aparecerán más adelante, sin embargo; todo esto sucede ya que es la adaptación de un libro. Espero sepan comprender. La adaptación me lleva un poquito de tiempo y es que hay partes que he tenido que reescribir, para que así haya más concordancia con respecto a los protagonistas de Bleach (y no me refiero solo al IchiRuki).

En fin, gracias por comentar: **Umee-chan** paciencia amiga, poco a poco verás quien y porqué acosan a Rukia, a mi también me hacía falta pasarme acá por FF, yo desde que leí el libro ví que se ajustaba perfectamente a nuestra pareja; **Kuchiki Hanako** no te preocupes si no conoces el libro, yo hace poco lo leí si bien hace meses que lo tengo en digital, ya me hacían falta tus comentarios, de paso te agradezco tus congratulaciones a mi natalicio y tu buena vibra a mi tesis; **Clan Yuki** que bueno que te ha gustado esta historia y al igual que tú, yo también moriría si mi entrenador fuera nuestro amado Pelinaranja, tienes razón al decir que ésta es la mejor pareja del universo; **ShinigamiDark89** lo de Kon yo sé que fue raro, pero hubiera sido peor si le hubiera puesto Zangetsu ¿no crees? -XD-, aunque ya más adelante verás una sorpresita para el chihuahua, **Lonely Athena** me alegra que te guste esta reinterpretación para Kon, debido a la relación que tiene con Rukia en el anime y manga es que decidí ponerlo en este papel; **Yukime-sama** gracias por leer esta historia, voy a mediados del libro y su adaptación, pero de que la continuaré, por supuesto que lo haré; **gibybluu** te diré dos cositas, la primera es queen verdad es una buena historia -al criterio de varias personas y el mío propio-, la segunda, es completamente IchiRuki, gracias por leer; **elenita-chan** gracias por leer y comentar esta ficción, no te preocupes que acá está el nuevo apartado.

Por cierto, también quiero agradecer a aquellas/os que han agregado esta historia a sus Alertas: **Clan Yuki**, **gibybluu****, Lonely Athena**, **Sakura-Jeka** y **vickyallyz**, así también a los que la tienen en Favoritos. A estas ultimas personas, posteriormente las/os mencionaré.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite (aunque ahorita me tiene encachimbada -enojada-). Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 02**

Recapitulando…

_-¿Ichigo?_

_-Necesitas aceptar unas cuantas cosas, Kia._

_Rukia se sentía hechizada, ansiosa. Sin em bargo, si seguía dudando, el pollo se le iba a quemar y aquello produciría una mala impre sión._

_-¿Como cuáles? -se obligó a decir. _

_-Como esta -susurró Ichigo. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El roce de sus labios fue breve, cálido y firme. Rukia casi no tuvo tiempo para apreciar su sabor antes de que él se separara ligeramente de ella.

-Oh...

Con suavidad, y habiéndose olvidado ya completamente del pollo, ella le colocó las manos sobre el torso. Ichigo se había vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta de algodón con el número 15 estampado al frente. Sin embargo, aquellas ropas tan corrientes no conseguían esconder la verdadera naturaleza de aquel hombre. La suave tela de algodón proporcionaba un atractivo contraste con los duros músculos, los largos huesos y el erizado vello se adivinaba por debajo.

En aquel momento, tenía los ojos más marrones y brillaban con pasión. No había nada corriente en el modo en el que la mi raba.

-Más que nada -murmuró él-, me gustaría llevarte a tu dormitorio, desnudarte y hacerte el amor durante toda la noche. Sin embargo -añadió, tras una breve pausa-, primero tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

Rukia vaciló. _"¿Hacerle el amor durante toda la noche?, ¿desnudarla?_" No hacía mucho que se conocían. A pesar de la fuerte atracción que sentía por Ichigo, no era el tipo de mujer que se lanzaba a ciegas a una aventura.

Dio un paso atrás y señaló la mesa. Le temblaba la mano y tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de poder hablar.

-Creo que tendremos que tener una larga charla -dijo. Afortunadamente, la voz no le tembló demasiado-. Siéntate mientras sirvo la cena.

Ichigo la observó con indecisión antes de acceder en silencio. Cuando se inclinó para sacar el delicioso pollo del horno, Rukia sintió que le miraba el trasero.

A medida que los deliciosos aromas del pollo fueron extendiéndose por la cocina, Kon se levantó y comenzó a olisquear el aire con mucho interés. Rukia lo miró, pero Ichigo le dijo:

-Yo no lo haría. Si le das una sola vez comida de la mesa, ya no podrás parar nunca. Además, no es bueno para él.

-De acuerdo.

Ya lo sabía y, dado que siempre trataba de hacer las cosas bien, esperaba que su perro hiciera lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza en dirección al perro y le llenó el bol de comida para canes. El perro se conformó y comenzó a comer mientras Rukia llevaba la comida a la mesa. El pollo estaba colocado perfectamente sobre una bandeja. Las patatas tenían un aspecto delicioso y las verduras exhalaban un delicioso vapor con aroma a la mantequilla que se le deshacía encima. Tras dejar la comida encima de la mesa, encendió una vela para completar la es cena. Precioso.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

Rukia miró a Ichigo. Había esperado que él permaneciera sentado y que admirara sus habilidades para preparar una cena perfecta, pero si quería ayudar... ¿No solían los hombres trinchar los asados? Nunca había tenido un hombre a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para poder saberlo y su padre no había sido de la clase de los que se preocupaban sobre cómo se cortara la comida: Más bien solía engullirla.

Le entregó a Ichigo el cuchillo de trinchar y el tenedor.

-¿Te apetece té helado? ¿Leche?

-Té -respondió, mientras comenzaba a trinchar el pollo. Rukia notó que lo hacía admirablemente-. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Kia?

-No estoy nerviosa.

-Claro que sí.

-No más de lo corriente -admitió ella-. Es decir, siempre estoy nerviosa -añadió. Aquella era una queja que solía recibir de los hombres. Siendo ese hombre Ichigo, el nerviosismo era el doble. A eso, había que añadir el hecho de que había un desconocido que había tratado de hacerle daño en varias ocasiones y que podría volver a intentarlo. Tenía razones más que suficientes para estar nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estás preocupada?

-Sí -contestó Rukia mientras servía el té. A continuación, volvió a levantarse para poner un poco de música-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Segundos después, una suave música sona ba desde la habitación, añadiendo una suave melodía al tintineo del cristal y la porcelana. Ichigo esperó a que regresara y le sujetó la silla para que se sentara. Sin embargo, cuándo ella lo hubo hecho, no se apartó de su lado, sino que se inclinó sobre la joven y le dio un suave beso en el cuello. Rukia pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a los besos espontáneos. A gran velocidad, habían pasado de ser conocidos, tal vez incluso amigos, a convertirse en algo mu cho más íntimo.

Se esforzó por no volver a contener el aliento, pero se tensó. Justo en el lugar en el que Ichigo le había depositado el beso, sentía un hormigueo delicioso. Un agradable pero extraño calor fue abriéndose paso a través de ella.

Ichigo le habló suavemente al oído, incre mentando así su excitación.

-Tienes que sentirte cómoda al estar a solas conmigo, Kia.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí... -susurró él mientras le acariciaba suavemente la nuca. Entonces, volvió a rodear la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no hubiera estado torturándola, excitándola.

-Mmm... ¿Por qué?

Ichigo volvió a tomar el tenedor. Entonces, la miró a los ojos.

-Desde hoy, vamos a estar a solas con mucha frecuencia.

La comida era deliciosa. No sabía que Rukia fuera tan buena cocinera. Durante un largo rato, estuvieron comiendo en silencio. Ichigo esperó para ver si ella respondía algo a la última afirmación que había hecho, pero la joven se limitó a seguir comiendo, observándolo con cautela.

-Supongo que quieres que me explique, ¿verdad?

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Muy bien -dijo él, tras limpiarse la boca con una servilleta-. No estás mostrando mejora alguna en el gimnasio.

-Lo sé -repuso ella, con un tono de voz que Ichigo no supo si era de alivio o de desilusión-. No soy una persona a la que se le dé bien el ejercicio físico.

-No necesitas fuerza física, Rukia. Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de preocuparte porque haya otras personas observándote.

-Lo sé... Es que no me gusta parecer una tonta.

-Cuando sepas lo que estás haciendo, parecerás una profesional.

-Sí, por supuesto. Me esforzaré más. Te lo prometo.

-Rukia, a partir de ahora, voy a darte clases muy particulares. Estaremos solos los dos. Completamente solos. No habrá espectadores.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. No tienes mucho sitio aquí, en tu casa, así que no podemos empezar esta noche. Puedes venir a mi a casa o al gimnasio cuando las clases hayan terminado.

Rukia se mantuvo inmóvil. Aquella noche llevaba su melena suelta. La luz del fluorescente de la cocina parecía pro fundizar el color negro de su cabello y el azul de sus ojos. También, reflejaba la cautela que se reflejaba en estos últimos.

Llevaba una blusa verde, recién planchada, con un escote en uve, y unos pantalones de algodón. Las sandalias que llevaba puestas mostraban su meticulosa pedicura. Desde los pies a la cabeza, su pulcritud era completa. Incluso había conseguido preparar la cena sin utilizar muchos cacharros y fregando los que sí había usado a medida que había ido terminan do con ellos.

Ichigo quería verla perdiendo la compostura, sudando, gritando de placer sin pararse a pensar en el aspecto que tenía, preocupada sólo por el gozo...

Maldita sea... Tenía que apartar de sí aquellos pensamientos o se pondría a seducirla en aquel mismo instante.

Por fin, Rukia asintió.

-Gracias -dijo con voz algo ronca-. Efectivamente, me avergüenza. Creo que será mucho más fácil sin que me estén mirando otras personas. Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupa eres tú, Ichigo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. ¿Te sientes atraído por mí? -le preguntó de repente ella.

-Sí.

Rukia pareció muy sorprendida por la inmediata respuesta de Ichigo. Entonces, se mordió los labios.

-Yo también me siento atraída por ti -admitió, casi como si hubiera confesado un asesinato.

-Lo sé -dijo él, aunque más que saberlo lo había esperado. Había querido que ella se lo confirmara.

-Me preocupa... Me preocupa la idea de que me veas desarreglada y sudorosa.

-Al final, terminaré viéndote de todas las maneras -repuso Ichigo. Aquellas palabras habían estimulado su deseo-. Cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales, sudarás y estarás desarreglada. Así suele pasar cuando el sexo es bueno. Sin embargo, me apuesto algo a que también estarás muy hermosa.

La respiración de Rukia se aceleró un poco. Entonces, frunció el ceño. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Tú... Tratas a Tatsuki como si fuera una amiga.

-Es una amiga.

-También es una mujer muy atractiva.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

-Y, sin embargo, nunca has tenido pensa mientos románticos sobre ella porque se ha convertido en amiga tuya -continuó Rukia..

-¿Quién dice eso?

-¿Que quién lo dice? -replicó ella, algo pá lida-. Bueno, me lo ha dicho Tatsuki. Ella me aseguró que estaba enamorada de Renji y que...

-Así es.

-...Y que Renji es un buen amigo tuyo.

-Efectivamente -respondió el Pelinaranja. Con Ishida e Ikkaku completaban un buen cuarteto, pero era con Renji con el que tenía más en común. Todos eran amigos, pero Ichigo confiaba en Renji más que en nadie.

-Entonces...

-¿Crees que porque seamos amigos no de bería tener pensamientos sexuales sobre ella? Tú y yo somos amigos y te aseguro que tengo muchos pensamientos sexuales sobre ti.

-¿Muchos? -preguntó ella, abriendo mu cho los ojos.

-Sí. De hecho, todos los días.

-De eso precisamente se trata -repuso ella-. Pensé que sentías por mí lo mismo que por Tatsuki, a excepción de que estás más cerca no a ella.

-Ni hablar.

-¿No estás más cercano a ella?

-Mucho, pero lo que siento por ti es com pletamente diferente. No tengo intención alguna de acostarme con Tatsuki -afirmó, sin poder evitar mirar los senos de Rukia-. A ti, por el contrario, tengo la intención de desnudarte tan pronto como pueda.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, aunque no pudo evitar que se le notara cierto interés por el modo en el que se le aceleró la respira ción. A pesar de todo, sacudió la cabeza.

-Deberías saber, Ichigo, que yo no voy por ahí acostándome con los hombres.

-¿Eres virgen?

-No -susurró ella, sonrojándose-, yo no he dicho eso. Por el amor de Dios, tengo veinticinco años.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que no te quieres acostar conmigo?

-Claro que quiero -admitió ella. Ichigo sonrió-, pero no voy a hacerlo. Al menos en un futuro próximo. Casi no nos conocemos.

-Ahora nos conocemos mucho mejor que hace tres semanas. No creo que eso sea precisamente poco tiempo. Además, por lo de las clases, hemos estado físicamente muy cerca.

-¿Tan en cuenta lo has tenido todo? -pre guntó, atónita.

Efectivamente, asombraba a Ichigo la profundidad de lo que sentía; pero no quería que el pánico se apoderara de Rukia, por lo que dio marcha atrás.

-Terminemos de cenar y entonces seguire mos hablando de todo esto. Por cierto, eres una magnífica cocinera. Estoy muy impresio nado.

Aliviada por el cambio de tema, Rukia asintió.

-Quería impresionarte. Es decir, trato de impresionar a todo el mundo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué es eso, Kia? ¿Aca so no crees que sea suficiente con ser tú misma?

-Tal vez. En realidad, he pensado mucho en cómo soy. Muy a menudo desearía ser diferente porque, a veces, mi modo de ser tiene el efecto contrario y vuelve loca a la gente.

-¿A qué gente?

-A la gente con la que trabajo. A mis ami gos. A los hombres.

-Pues a Tatsuki, a Renji, a Ikkaku y a Ishida les caes muy bien -dijo él. No le importaba en absoluto lo que pensara el resto de los hombres sobre ella, por el contrario, detestaba pensar en eso-. Y a mí me caes mucho más que bien, pero siento curiosidad por saber por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piensen otras personas. Es decir, si quieres hablar al respecto.

-En realidad, es una tontería. Tal vez sea una costumbre heredada de cuando era una niña.

-¿Eras una niña exigente?

-Sí. Muy exigente. Verás... Yo vivía en una... Una granja muy sucia llamada "Rukongai" -dijo, mientras arrugaba la nariz con aquella confesión-. Y cuando digo sucia, no te estoy exagerando. Resulta terrible para mí admitir esto, pero vivíamos como cerdos.

-¿Eran pobres?

-Pobres y desaliñados no es la misma cosa, pero sí, también éramos muy pobres. Nunca he sabido si era necesario, si no teníamos suficiente dinero o si simplemente malgastaban lo que ganaban. Mis padres gastaban todo el dinero. Si se nos acababan las cosas a mitad de la semana, o surgía algo, solían tomar prestado o pedir.

-Eso tuvo que ser muy duro para ti...

-Lo odiaba y me sentía muy avergonzada por ello.

-Por eso has trabajado tanto para cambiar tu vida. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Nunca fue mi vida. Era la de mi madre, la de mi padre y la de mi hermana mayor, pero no la mía.

-No aceptaste las circunstancias de tu ju ventud, ¿verdad?

-Desde que tengo memoria, hasta cuando era una niña, siempre trataba de ser diferente. Todo lo que yo poseía estaba viejo y manchado, pero hacía todo lo posible para mantenerlo limpio y bien planchado. Mi hermana Hisana solía burlarse de mí por ser tan meticulosa. Los otros niños que conocíamos... Les gustaba insultarnos y burlarse de nosotros.

-Los niños pueden ser bastante crueles cuando nadie les enseña lo que no se debe hacer.

-Tal vez, pero si hubieras visto nuestra granja, nuestro auto, cómo se comportaban mis padres en público comprenderías perfecta mente por qué el resto de los niños nos trataban de aquella manera. Yo lo comprendía y sabía que mi familia no cambiaría nunca. Cuando terminé el instituto, me marché. Conseguí un trabajo como chica de los recados en un pequeño periódico y trabajé duramente hasta lograr convertirme en reportera.

Ichigo sonrió. Lo de reportera era una pequeña exageración, considerando lo pequeños que eran los artículos que escribía. Sin embargo, sus historias siempre resultaban entretenidas. Había escrito un artículo sobre Renji que había hecho que el departamento de Bomberos y toda la ciudad se sintiera muy orgullosa.

-Mi madre no es tampoco demasiado ordenada -confesó él.

-¿No?

-Tiene la casa ordenada, pero sin excesos. Tengo dos hermanas menores, de veintidós años. Son gemelas.

-¿Ellas y tú? ¿Tres chicos? Dios Santo.

-Sí. Mi madre siempre sintió lo mismo -comentó, con una sonrisa-. Las otras viven muy cerca de la casa y suelen pasarse con frecuencia. Una de ellas, Yuzu, ya es mamá de un bebé de año y medio. Por otro lado; Karin, mi otra hermana, está enfocada en su carrera. Pertenece a la selección nacional de fútbol femenino de Japón.

-Vaya. Es una familia grande.

-Sí. Mi madre es algo chapada a la antigua, del tipo de mujer que quiere darte de comer en el momento en el que te presentas y que no deja de mimarte durante todo el tiempo que estés en su casa. Hace algún tiempo que no he ido a verla -confesó, decidiendo que aquello era algo que debía remediar muy pronto-. Tal vez la próxima vez que vaya a verla podrías venir conmigo.

-¿Quieres que conozca a tu madre? -pre guntó ella, sorprendida.

-Sí. Y a mi padre también. Te caerán muy bien aunque a veces se porte como un niño malcriado. ¿Y tú? ¿Visitas con frecuencia a tus padres? -preguntó, aunque no le sorprendería que ella hubiera decidido cortar todo vínculo con ellos.

-Ya han fallecido -respondió Rukia con tristeza en la voz-. Mi madre murió hace años de cáncer y mi padre falleció a causa de un infarto cerebral dos años más tarde. Se vendió la granja y mi hermana y yo nos dividimos los beneficios. Así ha sido como me he comprado mi casa. Llevaba algún tiempo guardándome ese dinero.

-Lo siento...

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Los quería mucho pero nunca me sentí muy cercana a ellos. Nuestra relación era algo... Tensa. Ellos pensaban que yo era algo altiva.

-Altiva, ¿eh? Yo diría tal vez que discreta y meticulosa, pero no altiva.

-Gracias. Mi hermana sigue acusándome de pensar que yo soy mejor que ellos.

-¿Y es así?

-No, pero creo que he sabido cómo mane jar mejor mi vida. Mis padres tenían una estupenda granja que dejaron caer en la ruina por que se negaron a trabajar en ella de verdad. Deberíamos haberla vendido por cinco veces más, pero nunca se ocuparon de nada. La casa estaba tan destartalada, que tuvieron que de molerla. No había nada que mereciera la pena salvar.

-¿No conservaste ningún recuerdo?

-Unas cuantas fotografías que nos dividimos mi hermana y yo. Mis padres no creían en conservar el pasado ni en planear el futuro. Te nían la cobertura médica mínima y, por supuesto, aquello no fue suficiente. Mi hermana se parece a ellos. Va de un trabajo a otro, de un hombre a otro. Ya se ha gastado su herencia y no tiene nada. Le pregunté qué pensaba hacer cuando se jubilara, pero se echó a reír y me dijo que tiene una vida entera para preocuparse por aquello. No ha aprendido nada.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Por supuesto. La casa es una inversión para mi futuro, pero tengo otras también. Si me pongo enferma, podré cuidarme de mí misma sin tener que confiar en otros ni terminar en la beneficencia del estado. Soy muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hago y no cedo fácilmente a los impulsos.

¿A los impulsos como el deseo sexual? ¿Esperaba Rukia negar la química que había entre ellos? Ichigo no la contradijo, pero sabía que no sería así. Podría ser muy persuasivo y no se rendía fácilmente.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó ella, después de una pausa.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Tienes un plan para cuando te jubiles? ¿Eres el dueño de tu casa o la tienes alquilada?

-Dime una cosa, Kia -le dijo, tras soltar una carcajada-. ¿Te preocupa eso por razones personales dado que estás sopesando mis posibilidades como futuro marido, o porque estás trabajando mentalmente en ese maldito artículo?

-Tal vez un poco de las dos cosas -admitió ella, tras ponerse algo tensa-, aunque es demasiado pronto para pensar que pueda ha ber algo serio entre nosotros.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

El rostro de Rukia palideció para luego sonrojarse. A pesar de todo, siguió hablando.

-Y te aseguro que no escribiría un artículo sin tu permiso. Es sólo que el enfoque de héroe de la comunidad funcionó tan bien con Renji, que sé de muchas personas que se morirían por tener la historia de tu vida.

-Pero a ti te interesa personalmente, ¿verdad?

-No estamos juntos, Ichigo, así que es más curiosidad que otra cosa.

-Yo sí quiero que estemos juntos, Kia.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -preguntó ella, antes de recostarse contra el respaldo de la silla-. Creo que las cosas se podrían enturbiar un poco.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijiste que me creías cuando te hablé de los ataques.

-Así es.

-En ese caso, ¿no te parece que sería mejor separar la vida profesional de la personal? ¿No te resultaría a ti muy difícil ser objetivo si... Si nos estuviéramos acostando juntos?

La objetividad había desaparecido a las pocas horas de conocerla. Se terminó el té helado y señaló el plato de Rukia.

-Lo que creo es que deberías comer algo de esta maravillosa cena que has preparado.

-Estoy comiendo -dijo, tomando dos bo cados más. Inmediatamente, siguió hablando-. ¿Por qué me crees tú cuando no me cree nadie más?

-Resulta muy fácil de comprender. Termina de comer y te contaré una historia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.

Sólo tomó unos bocados más, pero Ichigo se sintió un poco mejor sabiendo que no le había arruinado completamente la cena.

-Cuando era técnico de investigaciones, antes de hacerme miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de la policía, tuve que ir a un edificio en el que un hombre había entrado en la vi vienda de su novia de diecisiete años. La madre había prohibido a la muchacha que siguiera viendo a aquel tipo, pero, cuando ella se fue de compras, se metió en la casa. Cuando la muchacha trató de obligarlo a que se marcha ra, él se puso hecho una furia, la agarró por el cuello y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza contra una pared.

-Dios bendito...

-La madre llegó a la casa a tiempo para apartarlo de ella -dijo, amargado y enfurecido como siempre por sus recuerdos-. Los detectives llegaron antes de que lo hiciera yo, pero el novio ya había huido. Estaban hablando con la madre, con la hija y con el padre, que acaba ba de llegar a la casa. Se me comunicó que la madre quería presentar cargos contra el agresor, pero que la hija no. Cuando les expliqué que el muchacho había cometido un delito muy grave, que podría llevar la misma conde na que un asesinato, la madre se echó también atrás.

-Pero su hija...

-La hija tenía las marcas de los dedos en el cuello y hematomas en la mejilla y en la sien. A pesar de todo, no hacía más que decir que lo amaba y que, seguramente, el muchacho no quería hacerle daño.

-¿Y qué diablos creía entonces que estaba haciendo cuando la maltrató de aquel modo? A los hombres así no les preocupa la víctima. Sin embargo, con las afirmaciones de la muchacha, no pudimos hacer nada más. El padre guardaba silencio. Al final dijo que todo se solucionaría si hablaba con el muchacho.

-Increíble.

-No, conejita, desgraciadamente es algo que los policías se encuentran todos los días. Tuvimos que marcharnos sin poder presentar car gos. Yo estaba furioso. Una de las mujeres policía dedujo que el padre había pegado a la madre algunas veces y que la hija lo sabía. La madre no quería decir nada porque podría re cibir otra paliza y la pobre muchacha creía que era un comportamiento normal porque llevaba años viviendo así.

Ichigo apretó los puños contra la mesa. No quiso decir a Rukia que la muchacha había terminado escapándose con el novio... Y muriendo por ello.

Abrumada por lo que acababa de escuchar, Rukia se levantó y se acercó a Ichigo. Inmediatamente, Kon hizo lo mismo. Se acercó a su dueña y suplicó que lo tomara en brazos. Ella no pudo resistirse. Comenzó a frotar la nariz contra la suave piel del animal, aunque no de jaba de mirar a Ichigo.

-Lo siento -dijo.

Ichigo le dio un abrazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Como seguía sentado, tenía el rostro al mismo nivel que los senos de Rukia. De los senos y de un irritado Kon, que no parecía querer que Ichigo la tocara. El perro era muy posesivo, pero él comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el animal.

-Sí, yo también -comentó, obligándose a mirarla a la cara-, pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Kia? Me enseñó algo. Hay muchas perspectivas y muchas cosas que nunca vemos y las mujeres, que Dios las bendiga, son muy intuitivas. Si tú dices que hay alguien que va por ti, yo sería un idiota si no te tomara en serio. Créeme, no soy ningún idiota.

-Gracias -susurró ella, con una trémula sonrisa-. Sólo saber que hay alguien que no me considera una loca me hace sentir mucho más segura.

Ichigo se puso de pie.

-A ver qué te parece esto, Kia. Recojamos los platos y luego vayamos al salón para que me puedas decir todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿Todo?

-Desde el principio. Tal vez podremos solucionarlo todo -dijo. Le colocó la mano en la parte inferior de la espalda y la obligó a apar tarse de la mesa-. ¿Crees que _"Asesino"_ (Kon) podrá entretenerse un rato solo?

El perro lo miró de reojo, pero, cuando Rukia lo dejó en su cama, se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

La cocina estaba tan inmaculada, que no tardaron nada en recogerlo todo. Rukia era tan ordenada, tan limpia, que ponía algo nervioso a Ichigo. ¿Esperaría que todo el mundo fuera tan ordenado? Tenía curiosidad por saber lo tolerante que podría llegar a ser, por lo que le preguntó:

-Has estado en casa de Tatsuki, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Te gustó? -preguntó.

Tatsuki era ordenada, pero no tanto como parecía serlo Rukia.

-Desde el primer momento en el que entré en casa de Tatsuki -respondió ella, con una sonrisa-, me sentí muy cómoda, como si estuviera en mi casa, pero así es Tatsuki. Muy cálida, abierta y simpática, aunque violenta. La aprecio mucho.

-Sí, yo también -repuso él, satisfecho. Juntos fregaron los platos. Rukia limpiaba e Ichigo secaba. Parecía increíble, pero se esta ba divirtiendo bastante haciéndolo. Sólo estar al lado de Rukia tranquilizaba su lado más turbulento y le hacía sentirse más en paz consigo mismo. Sin embargo, lentamente la serenidad del momento fue desapareciendo para convertirse en un deseo más incrementado. No poder tenerla estaba suponiendo una tortura para él.

Cuando Rukia tenía las manos totalmente sumergidas en el agua jabonosa, Ichigo se le acercó por la espalda. Le agarró la cintura para que ella no pudiera zafarse y se apretó contra ella, sintiendo así el trasero de ella contra su entrepierna. Un gruñido le resonó en el pecho. Muy pronto, cuando ella lo hubiera aceptado, la poseería así, por detrás, hundiéndose profundamente en ella, sintiendo el trasero de Rukia contra su abdomen y sus muslos. Podría cubrirle los pechos con las manos, jugue tear con los pezones erectos, deslizarle las ma nos por el vientre hasta llegar a...

-¿Ichigo?

Trató de ignorar la erección que le habían producido aquellos pensamientos. Sin poder contenerse, dejó que la lengua le acariciara suavemente la oreja, estimulándole las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas y los músculos del cuello.

-Todavía no quieres acostarte conmigo, Rukia, pero lo harás muy pronto. Mientras tanto, unos besos no harán daño a nadie, ¿no te parece?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, le hundió la lengua en la oreja y comenzó a chuparle muy suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No…

Ella dejó las manos sobre el fregadero, aun que sin meterlas en el agua. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre el pecho de Ichigo y cerró los ojos. Él se inclinó un poco para poder mirarle el rostro.

-¿No qué, conejita? -susurró.

Le colocó una mano sobre el vientre, extendiendo los dedos todo lo posible a modo de masculina posesión. Le hundió el pulgar en el ombligo a través de la tela de la blusa y apretó suavemente, simbolizando así algo más. Pocas personas comprendían las zonas erógenas de una mujer y cómo las pequeñas caricias, cuando se combinaban adecuadamente, podían producir reacciones muy carnales.

Debido a su preparación física, Ichigo había aprendido mucho sobre los puntos de presión que podían dejar imposibilitada a una persona, pero que también podían tener el efecto opuesto. Conocía los lugares en los que el contacto era exquisito, en los que el placer ocasionado era casi insopor table.

Podría hacer que Rukia alcanzara un orgasmo allí mismo sin esforzarse, y ser consciente de aquello hizo que su cuerpo entero se tensara de necesidad. Sin embargo, no quería obligarla y aquella contención le hizo temblar.

-¿Quieres decir que no quieres que haga esto o que no hay nada malo al respecto? -preguntó el Pelinaranja.

-Que no hay nada malo al respecto...

Un temblor se apoderó de él. Rukia parecía tan cautelosa en el tema de la implicación sexual, que cualquier capitulación en aquel asunto parecía un triunfo.

De repente, ella se giró y se apretó contra él, con los senos contra su tórax y el vientre contra la entrepierna.

-Quiero besarte, Ichigo, pero no quiero que esperes que eso nos puede llevar a la cama.

-Muy bien.

-¿Muy bien? -preguntó ella, llena de sorpresa e inseguridad.

Ichigo le colocó las manos en las caderas y la animó a acercarse un poco más y así poder sentir sus femeninas formas.

-Muy bien. Puedes besarme. Adelante.

-Oh...

Rukia miró los labios de Ichigo y se lamió los suyos. En aquel momento, él estuvo a pun to de perder el control .

-Date prisa, Kia.

-Muy bien.

Le deslizó las manos, aún cubiertas de jabón, por el cuello y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro masculino. Entonces, la boca de Rukia rozó la de él. Ichigo esperó, con el corazón luchando por salírsele del pecho, con una potente erección y los testículos muy tensos. Se armó de todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir y trató de mostrarse relajado, aunque, en realidad, sus emociones bordeaban lo salvaje. Nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer del modo en el que deseaba a Rukia.

Suavemente, ella le lamió los labios.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Sí?

-Abre la boca.

Aquello terminó con su control. Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, teniendo en cuenta el furioso ardor que sentía en el interior, Ichigo la estrechó un poco más contra sí. Abrió la boca, pero no esperó a que ella tomara la iniciativa. Le deslizó la lengua entre los labios, profunda y lentamente, uniéndose a la de ella, mostrándole con la boca lo mucho que deseaba poseer su cuerpo. Sus cálidos alientos se mezclaron al tiempo que se asían de las manos. El cuerpo de Rukia se relajó y se vertió en un suspiro tan suave y tan femenino, que el cuerpo de Ichigo se tensó aún más de pura lujuria.

Se había prometido sólo unos besos cuando empezaron aquello, pero no había contado con el efecto que tendría en él la entusiasta im plicación de Rukia. Antes de que tuviera tiem po de pensarlo, tenía uno de los pequeños se nos en una mano y una firme posadera en la otra.

Los gruñidos de placer de ambos resonaron al mismo tiempo. El pezón de Rukia se le irguió contra la palma, una súplica que Ichigo no pudo ignorar. Con la mano abierta, le pasó la palma por encima una y otra vez, estimulándo selo. Rukia, que tenía las manos hundidas en el cabello de él, se tensó y apartó la boca para tomar aire.

-¿Ichigo? -preguntó ella, pronunciando su nombre como una invitación, como una petición.

-Rukia...

Los furiosos ladridos del perro los sobresaltaron a ambos. Como si sólo se hubiera dado cuenta en aquel momento de la cercanía física de ambos, Kon comenzó a dar carreras a su alrededor, tratando de mordisquear la pierna de Ichigo sin hacerlo en realidad y mostrando así su descontento.

Ichigo comprendió en aquel momento que había estado a punto de perder el control. Durante un breve instante, se había comportado basándose sólo en su necesidad. Nadie, ni siquiera su esposa ni la escena más horrible había provocado que perdiera el control. Hasta entonces lo había considerado una parte innata de él.

Sólo con mirar el acalorado rostro de Rukia hizo que quisiera maldecirse.

-Lo siento...

-No hay razón alguna para disculparse, Ichigo -dijo, mientras se pasaba las manos por la pechera de la blusa. Tenía una sonrisa falsa y avergonzada-. ¿Te apetece un café?

Ichigo se sintió insultado. Habían compartido un apasionado beso, había estado tocándola de arriba abajo y, después de todo aquello, quería seguir comportándose como la perfecta anfitriona.

-Lo que me gustaría es terminar lo que he mos empezado -susurró, en voz muy baja.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada.

Necesitaba una distracción y rápido. Lo más evidente fue ocuparse del perro, que, en aquellos momentos, lo tenía agarrado del talón y gruñía furioso. Se agachó para recoger el perro con una expresión tan sombría, que el pobre Kon se sintió atemorizado y trató de escaparse, pero él lo atrapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Rukia parecía una nerviosa madre tratando de recuperar a su hijo. El perro, por su parte, no dejaba de gruñir.

-Shh -le dijo Ichigo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el lomo con un dedo-. Buen chico. ¿Ves? -añadió, cuando el minúsculo animal se hubo calmado un poco-, no soy tan malo. Sé que no me estabas mordiendo en realidad, sino que sólo tratabas de asustarme. No quieres confiarme a Rukia, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que la toque, compañero, porque pienso hacerlo con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Rukia.

-Dado que hemos terminado aquí, vamos al salón -repuso Ichigo, mirándola de reojo-. Cuando antes pueda averiguar qué diablos quiere tu atacante, antes podremos dejarlo atrás.

-¿Y entonces qué? -quiso saber Rukia mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina.

-Entonces, podré concentrarme en ti -respondió, sonriéndole por encima del hombro.

Rukia se detuvo un momento, parpadeó y luego lo siguió. Ella también sonreía.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 03

A todas y todos, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir agregando esta historia a sus Alertas y Favoritos, además de seguir comentándola. Pensaba actualizar esta historia cada semana pero no sé si me será posible, aunque si he de admitir que no la dejaré de lado.

Por cierto, necesito que alguien me haga un favor corroborando algo de FF, si alguien me puede apoyar avíseme y yo le mando un PM explicándole en qué consiste la ayuda que quiero que me proporcione (que no es la gran cosa pero sí me interesa averiguar). De antemano, gracias.

**Claw-13** me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, y ya verás que la intriga es de principio a fin, con respecto al acoso, eso concretamente no me ha pasado aún (que mal que te haya pasado a tí), lo que si es que más de alguna vez alguien me ha tratado de tocar o de plano me tocó, lo bueno es que con mi apariencia infantil los puedo acusar de pedófilos (el que una sea mujer es arma de doble filo, trae beneficios pero también peligros), por cierto acá está la continuación, disfrútala; **Kuchiki Hanako** tienes razón al hablar de la intensidad y suspenso del momento en el capítulo anterior, poco a poco se irá develando quién y por qué atacan a Rukia y con lo del libro, yo te lo puedo pasar posteriormente, saludos y gracias por leer, comentar y fomentar la buena vibra con tus palabras; **Umee-chan** me alegra que siempre comentes y sigas mi seudo-carrera de escritora en FF, con respecto a tus preguntas ya después aclararé ciertas dudas puesto que no eres la única que las tiene y sí, pobre niñez de Rukia, eso a veces me pone a pensar que hay gente que tiene mucho pero desean más y hay quienes no poseen no siquiera lo necesario, saludos amiga; **ShinigamiDark89** si el Ichigo que todas queremos no existe (o sea más sexy y abierto, sobre todo con lo referente a los sentimientos y al sexo, X3) no es culpa de nadie solo del jodido de Tite, que cada vez me está cayendo mal, ¿por qué rayos no oficializa el IchiRuki si es más que obvio?, _"son más que amigos pero menos que amantes"_, ajá…, y yo nací ayer; **Sakura-Jeka **muchas gracias por leer y decir que el Ichigo de esta historia está mejor de lo que en realidad es, con respecto a tu inquietud, al final del capítulo de hoy aclaro ciertos detalles, me da gusto saber que has pasado por esta ficción -no sé sí leíste el review que te dejé pero me gustó tu adaptación de "Vendo Recuerdos"- y si, Kon los intercepta en lo mejor, XD.

Por cierto, disculpen si en los dos capítulos anteriores se encuentran con palabras cortadas. Yo traigo editados los escritos para subir, sin embargo, a veces las palabras se fragmentan y parecen algo ilógicas. Y a mí con lo que me disgustan los errores ortográficos… En fin, haré lo posible por evitar eso.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite (aunque ahorita me tiene enojada, siete meses sin Rukia). Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**Aclaración:** Hay dos personajes de esta historia -si no mal recuerdo- que no pertenecen a Bleach. La verdad es que ninguno de los demás conocidos del manga/anime me pareció para presentarlos en esos dos personajes. Ya ustedes más tarde lo advertirán.

**Post-Data:** Si no te gusta esta historia o el IchiRuki, por favor, no te molestes en entrar a esta ficción y mucho menos a ofender. Si bien acá en FF no somos escritores en el estricto sentido de la palabra, tampoco somos merecedores de que se nos ofenda y/o trate mal. Además, en el universo de este sitio puedes hallar miles de historias de variopintos géneros y series. Acepto críticas constructivas o que vayan en beneficio de nosotros los usuarios de FF para aumentar la calidad de las ficciones, no comentarios mordaces y/o insultantes. Y si no te parecen estos escritos que yo hago y/o adapto, está bien… Pero cuando vengas acá a criticarme no tan sanamente, hazlo, pero ven a rebatirme mostrando la calidad de tus escritos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 03**

-Todo comenzó después del reportaje del parque -dijo Rukia.

En el momento en el que se sentó, el perro volvió a gruñir a Ichigo antes de saltar sobre el regazo de su dueña.

-¿Qué parque? ¿Está por aquí cerca?

-No, donde trabajaba antes de mudarme a Karakura. Era la inauguración del parque. Había habido muchos problemas porque algunos de los comercios querían utilizar aquella zona como aparcamiento. Había buenas razones por ambas partes: Por un lado embellecer la zona para atraer visitantes o utilizarla para propor cionar un aparcamiento adecuado para la gente que acudiera a comprar a la zona comercial y que, por lo tanto, gastara dinero.

-Y el parque ganó.

-Sí. Salió todos los días en las noticias. El ayuntamiento tuvo más movimiento de lo que había tenido en meses. El periódico para el que yo trabajaba publicó varios artículos al respecto y me enviaron a mí a hacer unas fotos y a escribir un artículo una semana antes de la inauguración oficial del parque. Fue mi artículo más importante. Me ocupó dos páginas.

Ichigo sonrió al notar el entusiasmo de Rukia. Al estar sentado tan cerca de ella y verla tan animada, le resultaba imposible no tocarla. Extendió una mano hacia ella, pero Kon saltó del regazo de su dueña como un torbellino. Ichigo no apartó la mano. La mantuvo extendida mientras Kon pretendía morderla. Estuvo cerca, pero no le clavó los dientes.

-Lo que me había parecido. Sólo un fanfarrón. Veo que eres muy feroz y que estás siempre a la defensiva, ¿verdad, canijo? Me gusta -dijo él. Entonces, a pesar de las protestas del perro, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Kon se rindió por fin y cedió a las atenciones que Ichigo le proporcionaba-. Bueno, ¿qué ocurrió en el parque?

-Todo iba bien al principio. Yo tomé algunas fotos de una elaborada fuente que habían puesto, de los nuevos columpios y del estanque con patos y gansos. En realidad, es un lugar muy bonito. Incluso llegué a conocer a mi político favorito.

-¿S? ¿Y de quién se trata?

-Del Gobernador Fujikata. Estaba allí con una becaria, que hacía lo mismo que yo. Por supuesto, el Gobernador era de los que apoyaba el parque, dado que siempre apoya la conservación de las tierras cuando sea posible. Yo llevaba tanto tiempo admirándolo, que incluso le hice unas fotos. Hasta saludó a la cámara.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Kia? ¿Te atacó alguien en el parque? ¿Trató el Gobernador de...?

-¡No! El Gobernador Fujikata no es de esa clase de hombres. La razón por la que lo admiro tanto es porque es un dedicado hombre de familia. También es un maravilloso político, por supuesto, y yo estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de sus posturas políticas, pero su verdadero atractivo es la dedicación que demuestra por su esposa y sus hijos.

-Te creo -dijo Ichigo, aunque no sentía ninguna simpatía por aquel hombre. A pesar de todo, no quería entablar una discusión política con Rukia.

-Muy cortésmente, posó para mis fotogra fías e incluso hice una con la becaria y él a ambos lados de la fuente. A continuación, me acompaño a mi vehículo e incluso me abrió la puerta del auto.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió en el parque que te hizo sentirte amenazada?

-Bueno, todo ocurrió cuando me disponía a marcharme del parque. Estaba a punto de llegar a la carretera principal cuando alguien me tiró a la cuneta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo conduzco un Escort plateado y un todoterreno muy lujoso trató de adelantarme, pero no dejó la suficiente distancia cuando volvió a ocupar el carril por el que yo circulaba. La parte trasera de su vehículo me dio en el parachoques delantero e hizo que mi auto comenzara a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y que se saliera de la carretera. Yo me choqué contra un árbol, pero el conductor del otro auto ni si quiera paró.

-¿Y tú crees que, de algún modo, está relacionado con...?

-Si me lo permites, terminaré de contarte lo que ocurrió.

-Lo siento. Adelante, por favor.

-No me resultó fácil, pero conseguí sacar el coche de la zanja y lo acerqué bastante a la carretera. Probablemente perjudiqué más al auto, pero no me gustaba la idea de quedarme allí sola, especialmente dado que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Bien pensado.

-Eso me pareció a mí. Mi teléfono móvil se había quedado sin batería, así que pensé que me esperaba un largo camino a casa. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, el Gobernador pasó por allí y me acercó a un teléfono. Incluso se ofreció a esperar conmigo, pero yo le dije que siguiera su camino. ¿No te parece que fue muy amable?

-Se supone que tiene que servir a la gente, conejita.

-Pero no de taxi. Bueno, en todo caso, yo llamé a mi jefe desde un restaurante. Él avisó a una grúa y luego vino a recogerme en su auto para llevarme de nuevo hasta donde estaba el mío. No te vas a imaginar lo que encontré.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien había entrado en su interior.

-¿Es que no habías cerrado la puerta con llave?

-Claro que sí, pero el cristal de la ventanilla del conductor estaba hecho pedazos. Di por sentado que mi radiocasetera, los altavoces y los CD's habrían desaparecido.

-Y no fue así, ¿verdad?

-No. Habían registrado el vehículo, habían vaciado la guantera y todos los papeles estaban revueltos, pero no faltaba nada.

Ichigo frunció el ceño -aún más-. Tenía que admitir que aquello sonaba bastante extraño. _"¿Habrían estado buscando algo en concreto?",_ pensó él.

-¿Qué dijo la policía al respecto?

-Que había regresado a tiempo para asustar a los ladrones.

-¿Y tú tienes otra teoría?

-Sí. Tras considerar lo ocurrido, creo que ese todoterreno me echó a propósito de la carretera. Creo que regresó más tarde para buscar algo en mi auto.

-Si eso es así, si tan decidido estaba, ¿por qué no te siguió a casa? -sugirió él, aunque no quería ni pararse a pensar en lo que habría ocurrido en aquel caso.

-Yo no soy una delincuente y, por lo tanto, no sé cómo funciona la mente de un malhechor, pero, tal vez, sabía que yo vivía en un complejo muy concurrido, por lo que registrar mi auto no habría sido tan fácil una vez hubiera llegado a casa. Lo importante es que no me puedo imaginar qué podría tener yo que deseara alguien con tanto ahínco, pero me alegro de que el Gobernafor Fujikata pasara por allí para llevarme a la ciudad. Si no lo hubiera hecho...

-Podrías haber estado sentada en tu auto, completamente sola, cuando se presentara el ladrón. Podría ser que tu presencia lo hubiera disuadido.

-Y podría ser que no lo hubiera hecho. Me echó de la carretera sin preocuparse demasiado de mí, así que tal vez me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza o algo por el estilo. Tal vez incluso...

-No digas eso -le ordenó, a pesar de que a él ya se le hubieran ocurrido el resto de las posibilidades.

-Bueno, después de todo lo demás que ha ocurrido...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Una noche me marché a casa después de hacer algunas investigaciones. Se trataba principalmente de llamadas por teléfono. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y ya estaba oscuro en el exterior. Justo cuando acababa de bajarme de la acera, un Porsche negro estuvo a punto de atropellarme. Tuve que dar un buen salto hacia atrás para evitarlo. Me caí al suelo, me rompí las medias, dos uñas y me torcí el tobillo.

-¡Kami-Sama!... Te podrían haber matado.

-Yo creo que eso era precisamente lo que querían, pero la policía lo atribuyó a un conductor poco cuidadoso y no a un intento deliberado de matarme. Pensaron que no estaba relacionado con el otro incidente y me dijeron que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, dado que no conseguí quedarme con el número de matrícula. Entonces, una semana después de eso, un ladrón trató de quitarme el bolso. Yo traté de impedírselo...

-¡¿Que trataste de impedírselo? -repitió Ichigo, atónito.

-Por supuesto. Se trataba de mi bolso. No iba a dejar que me lo robaran tan fácilmente.

-Te podrían haber hecho mucho daño, maldita sea, Rukia.

-Y me lo hizo.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho? -gruñó él.

-Bueno, me pegó un puñetazo y me puso un ojo morado…

-¡Hijo de perra!

-¡Ichigo!

-¿Y qué dijo la policía al respecto? -preguntó, muy afectado.

-Ocurrió hace semanas, Ichigo. No hay razón para disgustarse tanto ahora.

-Estoy furioso, no disgustado, Rukia. Son las mujeres las que se disgustan.

-Tienes los hombros encorvados, los ojos entornados y un extraño tic en la mandíbula.

-Es furia.

-Muy bien, entonces no te pongas furioso. Eso no va a servir de nada.

Sabiendo que Rukia tenía razón, Ichigo respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse.

-Está bien. Dime que te dijo la policía.

-Bueno, esa vez se preocuparon un poco más, porque, después de que ese tipo me pegara, se me cayó el bolso, pero él no robó nada. Mi cartera tenía dos tarjetas de crédito y unos mil yens, pero él se limitó a revolverlo todo, a maldecirme y, cuando oyó que se acercaba gente, salió corriendo sin llevarse nada.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía ese hombre?

-No estoy segura. Estaba lloviendo y llevaba un impermeable que lo cubría hasta la barbilla. Además, llevaba un sombrero y gafas de sol, aunque no había ni un rayo de sol. Noté que era un poco moreno, porque tenía la sombra de la barba y unas patillas oscuras. Tenía las manos bronceadas.

-¿Trató de seguirle la policía?

-Para cuando llegaron hacía mucho tiem po que se había marchado. No supieron lo que pensar hasta que yo les expliqué el resto de las cosas que habían ocurrido. Entonces, quisieron que yo les hablara de mis artículos más recientes. Sin embargo, no se ha tratado de nada que pudiera disgustar a nadie. Yo no escribo nada que pueda resultar insultante. Sólo me ocupo de nuevos parques, de libros de cocina y de grupos de interés especial.

-¿Qué habías escrito hasta entonces?

-Veamos. Había hecho el artículo sobre el parque...

-No, antes de eso. Todo comenzó el día de la inauguración del parque, ¿no? Así que tuvo que ser algo que hubieras hecho antes.

-Bueno, hice un artículo sobre un jugador de fútbol profesional que había sido arrestado por consumo de drogas, pero mi artículo se centraba en el tiempo que ya había dedicado a los niños más desfavorecidos antes de cumplir su servicio comunitario. También hice una en trevista con la autora de un libro de cocina muy popular. El libro fue todo un éxito, pero resultó que la autora había robado algunas de las recetas de la tatarabuela de su suegra. A cambio, la autora donó la mitad de sus derechos de autor a la organización benéfica favorita de su suegra y todo se resolvió amigablemente.

-No se trata de noticias muy escandalosas, ¿verdad?

-He hecho algunos artículos más críticos -replicó Rukia, algo a la defensiva.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Aproximadamente un mes antes había cubierto la historia de un albergue de perros que no trataba a los animales adecuadamente. Estaban hacinados, sucios, mal alimentados y, como es natural, yo me sentí furiosa. Escribí un artículo muy breve, pero que terminó recibiendo mucha atención. El albergue tuvo que cerrar y yo lideré una campaña para encontrar casas para todos los perros. Al final, lo conseguimos. Me habría encantado quedármelos todos, pero entonces no tenía ni esperanza de poder comprarme una casa, y un pequeño apartamento no es lugar para un perro.

Ichigo miró a Kon y extendió la mano. El perro lo miró y comenzó a lamérsela. A continuación, el Pelinaranja se lo colocó en el regazo.

-A menos que el perro sea muy pequeño -comentó con una sonrisa. Cada vez le gustaba más Kon.

-Míralo. Ya te quiere mucho.

Al oír el tono de voz con el que Rukia se refería al animal, Ichigo tuvo una idea. Podría acercarse más a ella mostrando más simpatía por el perro (N/K: Que astuto ese Pelinaranja).

-Sabe que lo respeto -dijo-, pero me imagino que si yo te tocara en estos momentos, volvería a gruñirme. Va a tener que apren der a compartir -añadió, tras dedicarle una larga e íntima mirada con el ceño fruncido a Rukia-, pero tendré paciencia... Contigo y con él.

Rukia separó los labios y contuvo el aliento. Entonces, miró la boca de Ichigo. Estaba suplicando que la besara. Incapaz de resistirse, él se inclinó suavemente hacia ella. Cuando Kon saltó entre ellos, terminó besando al perro. El animal mordió la boca y la nariz de Ichigo y montó un terrible estrépito (N/K: Argh… ¡Kon, no otra vez!).

-Eres un chucho desagradecido -le espetó él, irritado.

El animal, al ver que no se iba a producir beso alguno, se recostó de nuevo contra Ichigo y lo miró lleno de inocencia.

-¿Cómo puede alguien hacer daño a un animal? -preguntó Rukia, tras ahogar una risa-. No puedo comprenderlo. Yo no lamento lo que ocurrió con lo del albergue, pero los dueños mostraron mucha animosidad hacia mí. Por supuesto, es comprensible, porque yo hice que comenzara la contestación social que les hizo perder su negocio. Sin embargo, aun que quieran acosarme, no creo que fueran unos posibles sospechosos porque yo no tengo nada que quisieran robar.

-¿Se te ocurre algo más por lo que alguien pudiera sentir antipatía por ti?

-¿Y por qué iba a sentir alguien antipatía por mí?

-¿Has tenido problemas con las personas con las que trabajas? De hecho, ¿por qué te viniste a vivir aquí?

El modo tan cuidadoso con el que enmascaró la expresión de su rostro le dijo a Ichigo que había encontrado un punto débil.

-Me llevaba bien con casi todos en el trabajo.

-¿Con casi todos?

-Había un tipo que insistía mucho para conseguir que yo saliera con él. Cuando más me negaba, más hostil se ponía.

-¿Te marchaste por él?

-En parte sí. Empezó a presentarse en mi casa a deshoras, a observarme todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, no era una amenaza, sólo una molestia. Principalmente, me marché porque pensé que podría estar más segura aquí. No me gusta admitir que soy una cobarde, pero me asusté. No estoy acostumbrada a que me peguen...

-Diablos, espero que no...

-... Y cuando ese tipo lo hizo, fue más que suficiente para mí. Tuve que llevar gafas de sol durante una semana antes de que el hematoma se difuminara lo suficiente como para poder cubrirlo con maquillaje. Por eso, dejé mi trabajo, me vine a Karakura y me puse a trabajar para el periódico local.

-Sin embargo, seguiste con problemas.

-Eso es, a menos que lo que dice la policía local sea cierto y todo no sea más que una coincidencia. Tal vez el fuego fue un accidente.

-Yo no lo creo, Kia.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? Kurosaki Ichigo -añadió, en tono de sospecha-, ¿sabes tú algo que yo no sepa?

-Probablemente sé un montón de cosas que tú no sabes, en especial sobre las situaciones peligrosas, pero en concreto sobre el fuego no sé nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé. Es sólo que el día del fuego tú estabas tan nerviosa... Llámalo intuición femenina, pero creo que, instintivamente, sabías que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Efectivamente me sentía algo inquieta, como si alguien me estuviera vigilando.

-Tal vez así fue. Yo creo que esas cosas se presienten.

-¿Y por eso tú estabas siguiéndome?

-Sí. Dijo él con decisión.

Ichigo había sabido que Rukia iba a encontrarse con Renji para terminar la entrevista, así que él había ido también, aunque tomando un segundo plano para que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando se encontró con Tatsuki primero y luego habían ido al distribuidor de fuegos artificiales, el nerviosismo de Ichigo había ido en aumento. Y con un buen motivo.

-Me alegro de que me siguieras. Si no lo hubieras hecho, quién sabe lo que podría ha ber ocurrido.

Las alarmas habían llevado a Renji al edificio, y había descubierto que Tatsuki estaba en el interior. Habría entrado por ella si Ichigo no se lo hubiera impedido. Rukia y Tatsuki habrían estado a salvo, pero Renji podría haber muerto.

Ichigo decidió olvidarse de aquellos horribles recuerdos y tocó suavemente la comisura de la boca de Rukia. Tenía un aspecto tierno y suave y le apeteció besarla. Sin embargo; primero tenían que hablar.

-Me sentía posesivo incluso entonces -susurró, mientras observaba cómo los ojos de Rukia se oscurecían de emoción por esa confesión. Entonces, Ichigo sonrió-. Ojalá hubiera echado el guante al bastardo que trató de hacerte daño. Probablemente es el mismo que te robó la cámara.

-Es probable, dado que había tomado algunas fotos muy buenas de lo que suponía un peligro de incendio. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo graves que eran, podría haberle ahorrado un buen susto al pobre Renji.

-Y también a mí.

-¿A ti?

-Por supuesto -afirmó Ichigo. La imagen de Rukia sentada en el bordillo, con la frente cubierta de sangre y la mirada extraviada no se le olvidaría nunca-. Me sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

-No parecías estar asustado, al menos no como Renji.

-Ya te había encontrado a ti y, aunque estabas herida, sabía que te ibas a poner bien. Renji creía que Tatsuki estaba en el interior...

Desde aquel día, no se podía mencionar delante de Renji el fuego que había estado a punto de arrebatarle a Tatsuki. Ichigo no quería tener nunca tanto miedo como para perder la capacidad de razonar y la disciplina. No amaba a Rukia del modo en el que Renji quería a Tatsuki, pero sentía simpatía por ella. La deseaba y, por lo tanto, haría todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo.

-Tal vez no debería decirte esto, porque podría ser que sólo estuviera alimentando tus temores, pero creo que es posible que tengas buenas razones para estar asustada. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

-Dices eso como si tuviera algún significado oculto o algo así.

-Así es. Rukia, no quiero que estés sola hasta que no descubramos lo que está pasan do.

-¿Crees que deberías quedarte conmigo? -preguntó ella al comprender a lo que él se refería-. ¿Lo crees?

-Si te vas del apartamento, sí.

-No.

-Aquí estás rodeada de personas -prosiguió él, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada-. Cualquiera puede ayudarte y se te escucharía a través de estas paredes tan finas. En una casa, estarías tú sola.

-Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, Ichigo. Tendré mucho cuidado, pero no...

-Nunca se puede tener el cuidado suficiente. ¿Acaso tienes la intención de estar en tu casa antes de que oscurezca todos los días? ¿Y qué importa eso cuando, según has dicho tú misma, te han atacado a plena luz del día? Ni siquiera te imaginas de cuántas maneras diferentes puede entrar un intruso en tu casa sin que tú ni siquiera te des cuenta. ¿Y si esa persona no quiere robarte nada? ¿Y si sólo quiere vengarse por algo?

-Basta ya -afirmó ella, poniéndose de pie. Tenía las manos apretadas, lo que evidenciaba que estaba preocupada-. Estás tratando de asustarme.

-Tonterías -replicó Ichigo. Dejó el perro a un lado y se puso también de pie-. Te estoy asustando. ¿Y sabes por qué, Kia? Porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que tengo razón -añadió.

La había agarrado por los brazos y la había estrechado contra su pecho. El cabello le olía muy bien. Ella olía bien. Era suave, femenina y delicada. Rukia destruía el autocontrol y las intenciones de Ichigo sin ni siquiera esforzarse.

-¿Acaso vas a comprobar cada habitación, cada armario y cada rincón de la casa cada noche? ¿Qué harás si encuentras a alguien acechando en la oscuridad, esperándote?

-¡Basta ya! -exclamó Rukia, tratando de zafarse de él.

-No. Tú dices que la amenaza es cierta -observó Ichigo. Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y la hizo ponerse de puntillas-. Yo te creo, así que no seas tonta, Rukia.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? -preguntó ella, muy asustada-. ¿Esconderme? ¿Dejar de vivir? Tengo trabajo, amigos, cosas que hacer...

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Viniéndote a vivir conmigo? No, no lo haré. No sería...

-¿Decente? Al diablo con la decencia. ¿Quién lo va a saber además de nuestros amigos? -le espetó Ichigo-. Es mejor ser indecente a estar muerto.

En aquel momento, el perro comenzó a ladrar y trató de encontrar el modo de saltar del sofá, aunque era demasiado pequeño.

-Estás molestando a mi perro.

-Ya se le pasará.

Entonces, la besó. Al principio lo hizo con dureza, pero, cuando ella se quedó inmóvil, comenzó a hacerlo más suavemente. Le colocó las manos sobre el tórax, como diciéndole que le gustaba aquel beso casi tanto como a él. Ichigo le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la man tuvo inmóvil mientras le introducía la lengua entre los labios. Los latidos del corazón de Rukia vibraban contra su pecho.

Con mucho cuidado, Ichigo se apartó de ella. Rukia mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los labios separados.

-Escúchame, Kia. Haré todo lo que pueda para solucionar este asunto antes de que tengas que mudarte, te lo juro, pero no quiero que vivas sola.

Lentamente, ella abrió los ojos. Entonces, se alejó de él para ir a recoger a su perro. De espaldas a Ichigo, comenzó a tranquilizar a Kon.

-Si estás tan cerca de mí, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

-Que nos acostaremos juntos...

-Cada vez que me tocas, Ichigo, se me olvida quién soy.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que no soy el tipo de mujer que se deja llevar por el momento, pero, cuando me besas, nada me importa.

-Va a ocurrir pase lo que pase, Kia. Lo sabes perfectamente.

-Sí, lo sé -afirmó ella, tras tragar saliva. Sin embargo, no parecía muy contenta ante tales perspectivas, lo que hizo que Ichigo frunciera aún más el ceño.

Un verdadero caballero le habría dicho que no se preocupara al respecto, que se controlaría y la protegería. Sin embargo, Fresa-Sama no era un caballero y la deseaba demasiado como para poder prometérselo.

-Iremos muy despacio -sugirió él.

Mientras tanto, Rukia se acercó al balcón y miró hacia el exterior.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser... Tímida. Es que no puedo ir a la ligera en el tema del sexo.

-No tienes que disculparte por ser sincera conmigo, pero los dos somos adultos y los dos estamos libres -afirmó Ichigo-. No quiero presionarte...

-Pues es precisamente lo que estás haciendo -afirmó ella, con una tensa risotada.

-En lo que se refiere a tu seguridad, sí. Yo tampoco voy a la ligera en lo del sexo. De hecho; nadie en su sano juicio debería hacerlo en los tiempos que corren.

-En ese caso, yo conozco a muchos hombres que no están en su sano juicio.

-No te puedo prometer que no te vaya a tocar, Kia, porque lo haré... Quiero hacerlo.

Rukia respiró profundamente. Entonces, esperó, ansiosa e inmóvil. Al ver su respuesta, Ichigo dio dos pasos al frente.

-¿Merece la pena por tu seguridad? ¿Merece la pena arriesgar tu vida sólo por evitarme? ¿Merece la pena arriesgar la vida de Kon? -añadió, sabiendo que adoraba al perrito.

Ichigo esperó y, finalmente, ella se dio la vuelta. Tenía un aspecto triste, resignado.

-No. Traté de ignorar la amenaza. Traté de creer que todo era una coincidencia como todo el mundo me decía. Quería seguir con mi vida, continuar haciendo lo que siempre había hecho, seguir con mi trabajo... Y casi conseguí que mataran a Tatsuki. Ahora conozco los riesgos, Ichigo, pero, a pesar de todo, no puedo esconderme. Amo mi trabajo y no lo voy a dejar. Sin embargo, es precisamente cuando parece ocurrir todo lo que me pasa...

-Sobre eso se me ocurre una idea a mí también -dijo Ichigo. Sabía que era una idea estúpida, que seguramente lamentaría. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que Rukia estaba a salvo-. Tú querías entrevistarme a mí…

Una repentina excitación iluminó los ojos de la joven. Tanto el perro como ella lo miraron fijamente, los ojos de ella con la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada y los de Kon simplemente con curiosidad.

-Bien, pues aquí tienes tu oportunidad. Estoy de vacaciones durante las próximas dos semanas. Mientras termines los trabajos que ahora tengas entre manos, yo te acompañaré. No pienso negociar ese punto si es que quieres entrevistarme a continuación.

-Eso es chantaje -señaló ella, aunque no parecía demasiado disgustada al respecto.

-O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Durante una brevísima pausa, Rukia guardó silencio. De repente, una cálida sonrisa se le dibujó en la mirada.

-Lo tomo.

Ichigo asintió.

-Durante toda la tarde, trabajaremos en tu preparación física. Quiero que, al menos, tengas las nociones básicas de autodefensa. Mientras sigas en el apartamento, yo trabajaré en las cosas que te han ocurrido para ver si puedo descubrir algo.

-Pero, ¿no crees que ha pasado demasiado tiempo?

-Tal vez sí y tal vez no. La policía tiene que rellenar sus informes, así que los repasaré todos para ver si encuentro algo que me llame la atención. En los primeros incidentes, se te consideró una mujer histérica. Yo los examinaré como verdaderas amenazas. Son dos perspectivas muy diferentes.

-Pero ocurrieron en Seireitei, no en Karakura.

-No te preocupes. Encontraré lo que necesito para poder empezar. Intenta no preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Y si no has encontrado nada cuando llegue la hora de mudarme?

-En ese caso, tendrás que venirte conmigo.

-¿Contigo? Pero yo creí que tú...

-¿Que tenía la intención de mudarme a tu casa? No. La mía es mucho más segura. Además, míralo de este modo. Podrás utilizar el tiempo para acondicionar la tuya.

Y mientras tanto, él la tendría a ella... En su casa, bajo su protección... Y en su cama. Aquella situación le iba a las mil maravillas a Ichigo.

**Continuará…**

En vista de que son muy amables por leer y comentar la historia, les aclararé datos que ya algunos me han preguntado:

-_¿Fuerzas Especiales?_

Efectivamente, Ichigo fue parte de ese grupo.

-_¿Por qué lo dejó?_

Razones poderosas ocurridas en su pasado, que se aclararán más adelante (en la parte del lemon concretamente).

-_¿Ichigo casado?_

Sí, estuvo desposado. Pero noten la palabra clave: ESTUVO.

Ya no digo más para que no pierdan el sabor de la historia, que con cada capítulo es más intrigate. También les dejo unos adelantos (no tan pequeños digo yo, XD) del Capítulo Cuatro, a ver si no quedan picadas/os:

_A sus espaldas, el estallido de un cristal rompió el tranquilo silencio de la mañana. Tras lanzar un grito, Rukia salió corriendo para ver las ruinas en las que se habían convertido las puertas de su terraza. Había cristal por todas partes._

…

_-Hay un montón de colillas de cigarro, que suponen casi una cajetilla entera, debajo de su ventana. Kia no fuma..._

…

_-¿El Kama Sutra, Kia? Está un poco pasa do de moda, ¿no te parece? Pero ese otro libro... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. _"Disfrutar Al Máximo En La Cama"_. Ese es mucho más moderno, ¿no?_

_Rukia se detuvo en seco al lado de la cama y le señaló la puerta con el dedo._

_-Fuera._

**Nota Final:** La Post-Data del inicio del apartado de hoy no es para alguien de ustedes en específico; estimada audiencia (amigas y amigos de FF y del IchiRuki en general, de verdad que los aprecio aunque no los conozca, ˄˄), puesto que tan amablemente leen mis escritos y los comentan fomentando la buena vibra, no obstante realmente necesitaba desahogarme por cierta actitud irrespetuosa mostrada hacia mi persona en calidad de la escritora que soy en esta página. Como dije allá arriba, acepto críticas pero que sean constructivas y que no ofendan tanto a mí persona como a los lectores de FF -esto último concretamente NO lo tolero- y del mismo IchiRuki. Todos sabemos que pasamos aquí por el simple placer de entretenernos y divertir un poco a los demás.

Sin más, me despido.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Y ya saben, si alguien me puede ayudar (ver la referencia allá arriba del capítulo), avísenme.

Con cariño, su amiga, 9474.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Por último, aunque no los conozca ni nada parecido, mi más sincero pésame a la familia Winehouse por la pérdida irreparable de su hija Amy.

_**Amy Winehouse**_, gran cantante y compositora británica. Descansa en paz. Gracias por haber prodigado al mundo de la música tus genialidades artísticas, principalmente con canciones como Rehab y Back to Black.


	4. Capítulo 04

MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esta historia además de agregarla a sus Favoritos y Alertas. ¿Verdad que el ambiente entre el IchiRuki está cargado de tensión sexual? Aún no hay lemon pero ya casi estamos cerca.

Por cierto, debo decir que en esta ocasión haré una excepción con la historia, debido a mi tardanza (hace cinco días que estoy de vacaciones, ¡al fin!). La particularidad es que hoy subo DOBLE CAPÍTULO. Sí, así como lo leen, solo por hoy actualizaré con el Capítulo 04 y 05 de "En Defensa Del Amor"… Así que háganme la campaña y comenten doblemente la historia. Sin embargo y antes de leer, contesto los reviews anteriores.

Les agradezco por comentar: **Yare Kurosaki** hola Gabi -tienes el nombre de mi sobrina, XD-, gracias por tu apoyo en todos los aspectos, yo obviamente también leí el original y al verlo me dí cuenta que se ajustaba al IchiRuki, por cierto tengo una duda aunque te la enviaré por PM, saludos; **Sakura-Jeka** lo vuelvo a reiterar, Kon siempre los intercepta en lo mejor, ya pronto verás quien acosa a Rukia y la causa y si, Ichigo se está aprovechando en demasía de los problemas que ella tiene si bien ella acepta la ayuda que él le ofrece, saludos y gracias por leer mi review a tu historia, de paso salúdame a Metitus; **Claw-13** gracias por alentarme en la adaptación de esta historia, el original se desarrolla en EUA pero por Bleach soy capaz de trasladar el ambiente -si es posible- a Hueco Mundo (o lo que haya quedado), espero que comentes este nuevo capítulo, saludos; **EthereldCrow** me reí por la originalidad de tu comentario, gracias por seguir esta ficción, mi mayor gusto es que las personas disfruten y se entretengan con la lectura, de paso acepto tu chantaje y espionaje, total ya estoy acostumbrada (y es que te cuento que en el edificio donde recibo clases en mi U, los baños son mixtos, O.o); **Akemi227-chan** me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, lo de Rukia diciendo "Fuera" ya verás en este nuevo apartado el porqué lo dice, gracias por leer y comentar; **kusajishi-chiru** gracias por leer con anterioridad; **Clan Yuki** el pasado de Rukia fue feo en su niñez pero lo que le pasó antes de venirse a vivir a Karakura fue peor, lo bueno es que Ichigo está ahí para ayudarla y defenderla -ya pronto te enterarás-, gracias por leer y comentar, me iba a enojar contigo si no lo hacías, XD, y; **ShinigamiDark89** gracias por leer y comentar anteriormente, ¿sabes algo? Tite me está cayendo mal, ¿cuándo rayos aparecerá Rukia? saludos y cuídate.

Para todas y todos, gracias por su amable lectura así también por sus muestras de apoyo. Espero no haberlos ofendido con mi nota del capítulo anterior pero si decidí escribir aquellas cosas es porque deseaba aclarar ciertas actitudes. Tolero críticas pero que no contengan palabras mordaces u ofensivas, aquí estamos para pasar un buen momento. Pero bueno, next.

Por cierto, ya luego les mando un PM a quienes amablemente decidieron prestarme su ayuda, como siempre ando corta de tiempo, será en otro día y no hoy. Saludos para todo el mundo usuario de FF y más. Y ya sin más bla-bla a leer.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 04**

A Kon no le gustaba dormir solo.

Rukia lo descubrió aquella misma noche, después de pasarse horas escuchando cómo lanzaba penosos aullidos desde la cocina. Por fin, a las dos de la mañana, cedió. Se levantó, fue a recoger al perro a la cocina y se lo llevó a su cama.

Kon examinó el perímetro de la cama, olisqueando la almohada y la ropa de cama an tes de meterse entre las sábanas. Rukia vio cómo el pequeño bulto recorría la cama de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se acomodó al lado de ella, justo detrás de las rodillas. Ella no se podía mover sin provocar que el perro co menzara a gruñir. Para ser un perro tan peque ño, tenía mucha personalidad a la hora de ele gir dónde dormía.

A las seis de la mañana, cuando sonó el despertador, Kon salió de debajo de las sábanas, bostezó y quiso comenzar a jugar. Cuando Rukia se mantuvo inmóvil, comenzó a ladrar y le mordisqueó suavemente la nariz. Ella gru ñó, lo que el animal tomó como un signo de vida y entonces empezó a saltar por todas par tes como si fuera un conejo. A pesar de que es taba medio dormida, Rukia sonrió.

-De acuerdo...

La verdad era que a Rukia le costaba madrugar. A lo largo de los años había intentado acostumbrarse a hacerlo, porque parecía que era lo que había que hacer. Las personas buenas y decentes se marchaban a la cama a una hora sensata y se levantaban temprano para comenzar el día. No se quedaban en la cama durante horas, haraganeando. Ella era buena y decente, pero le costaba mucho estar alerta a primera hora de la mañana. Hacían falta al menos dos horas y una cafetera para que consiguiera despabilarse. Y es que el té, si bien era de su agrado, no le ayudaba mucho para despertarse y cobrar energías.

Sin encender la luz, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. A continuación, encendió la cafetera, que siempre dejaba preparada la noche anterior, y le puso a Kon la correa para sacarle al balcón a hacer sus necesidades. Como, a pesar de estar a finales de julio, la mañana era algo húmeda, el perro terminó rápidamente.

A continuación, Rukia regresó a la cocina y se tomó su primera taza de café. Kon se le sentó en el regazo, encantado de poder estar con ella... Hasta que, de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Rukia se quedó inmóvil, pero Kon no.

En su ya típico frenesí, saltó al suelo y fue corriendo como una furia hacia la puerta. Hizo tanto ruido, que Rukia comprendió que la posibilidad de ignorar a quien había llamado a una hora tan temprana era casi imposible. Se acercó a la puerta y, a través de la mirilla, vio que Ichigo esperaba impacientemente (N/K: ¿Cuándo no?) en el descansillo._ "Por Kami-Sama, ¿qué está haciendo allí ese hombre a una hora tan temprana?"_, pensó ella.

-Abre, Rukia. Oigo a Kon, así que sé que ya estás levantada.

-¿Qué deseas? -preguntó ella. No estaba dispuesta a abrir.

-A ti -dijo con aplomo-, pero por hoy me conformaré con una con versación.

-A las seis de la mañana no, Ichigo. Vete y regresa hasta las ocho -replicó. Ella solía marcharse a trabajar a las ocho y media y sería algo precipitado salir a verlo en las fachas que tenía, pero para las ocho podría estar decente y presentable.

-Ni hablar, Kia. Abre la puerta ahora mis mo. Tengo un regalo para Kon -Ichigo emprendía su plan para acercarse a ella-. Abre por favor.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Rukia.

Volvió a mirar por la mirilla y vio que Ichigo tenía entre las manos un peluche de chihuahua. Se parecía mucho a Kon. Rukia se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ichigo le había llevado un regalo a su perro. Sin saber qué hacer, lanzó un gruñido, impresionada.

A su lado, Kon seguía ladrando y gruñendo.

-Si te dejo entrar, ¿me prometes que no me mirarás hasta que yo haya tenido oportunidad de desaparecer por el pasillo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué llevas puesto, Kia? -añadio el Pelinaranja, en un tono más sensual.

Rukia se miró. Iba vestida con un pijama de dos piezas -blusa de tirantes y pantalón- hecha en algodón, era amarilla con finísimas líneas dobles en tono café. El pelo, completamente despeinado, le caía por el rostro. Aún sin un espejo, sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados y somnolientos.

-Estoy esperando.

Aquello era ridículo. La mitad de sus vecinos iban a terminar por oírle si no hacía algo muy rápido. Encendió la luz del recibidor, descorrió los cerrojos y abrió la puerta.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Sí?

-Puedes entrar, pero hablo muy en serio. Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarme. Estoy hecha un asco y no me gusta que la gente me vea cuando estoy así.

-Muy bien, conejita. Tranquilízate. Te lo prometo.

-La puerta está abierta, así que dame treinta segundos para...

_**¡CRASH…!**_

A sus espaldas, el estallido de un cristal rompió el tranquilo silencio de la mañana. Tras lanzar un grito, Rukia salió corriendo para ver las ruinas en las que se habían convertido las puertas de su terraza. Había cristal por todas partes.

-Rayos...

Rápidamente, tomó en brazos a Kon, que no dejaba de ladrar histéricamente. Ichigo entró en el salón como una exhalación, la apartó a un lado y examinó rápidamente lo ocurrido.

-Cierra inmediatamente esta puerta con llave y ve corriendo a llamar a la policía.

Tiró el peluche encima del sofá y echó a correr. Salió por la puerta y, para su sorpresa, saltó por encima del balcón.

-Ichigo...

Sólo estaban a poco más de dos metros del suelo, pero, a pesar de todo... Rukia cerró la puerta y trató de acercarse para mirar, pero todo el suelo estaba lleno de cristales. Además, estaba descalza. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía. Con mucho cuidado, se subió al sofá, con Kon aún aferrado entre los brazos.

-Por Kami-Sama… Maldita sea, Ichigo...

Se bajó del sofá por el lado que quedaba más cerca de la cocina y, con mucho cuidado de no pisar los cristales rotos, llamó a la policía.

Ichigo regresó en menos de dos minutos, aunque a ella le parecieron una eternidad. Aquella vez, volvió a entrar por el balcón. Rukia no tuvo que preocuparse por su aspecto, porque casi no le dedicó ni una sola mirada.

-Necesito una linterna. Todavía está todo muy oscuro y no quiero estropear ninguna prueba.

-Fue una piedra -comentó ella, señalando una roca que había sobre el suelo, en medio de los cristales.

-Lo sé, conejita. ¿Dónde tienes una linterna?

-Creo que hay una en mi habitación, en el cajón de la mesilla de noche -acertó a decir, aunque se sentía algo desorientada.

-Quédate aquí.

Rápidamente desapareció hacia el dormitorio. Entonces, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, Rukia recordó qué cosas más tenía en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. _"Oh no"._ El alma se le cayó a los pies y comenzó a andar por el suelo, sin preocuparle que hubiera cristales por todas partes.

En aquel momento, volvió a aparecer Ichigo. No pareció revelar que hubiera encontrado nada que no hubiera sido la linterna. Se acercó a ella y le entregó una bata y unas zapatillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

-La policía debería llegar enseguida. Diles que he vuelto a salir. No quiero que me confundan con el agresor y que me disparen.

-Ichigo, espera -dijo ella, alarmada ante aquella posibilidad de que le apuntaran con armas. Rápidamente, lo agarró por el brazo y notó la tensión y la fuerza de sus músculos.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Kia. Sé lo que hago. Quiero que Kon y tú esperen en la cocina.

-No. No te vayas.

-Deberías preparar un poco más de café. Los oficiales de policía te lo agradecerán -"_¿Café?"_, aquello tenía sentido, al menos para ella.

-Oh. Está bien.

Durante un breve momento, Ichigo la miró, despertando en ella una cierta calidez. Se detuvo en sus labios, en sus senos y luego sacudió la cabeza, muy apenado.

-Volveré enseguida.

Kon se movió para que Rukia lo dejara en el suelo, pero ella no se atrevió con tantos cristales por todas partes. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el café.

Cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, no se asustó. Sin soltar a Kon, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Dos oficiales de uniforme la saludaron. Inmediatamente, Kon comenzó a gruñir.

Tras tratar de hacer callar al perro sin conseguirlo, Rukia invitó a los policías a pasar a su apartamento. El primero de los dos se quitó el sombrero y señaló al perro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi perro, Kon.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Que ustedes no le gustan. ¿Les apetecería un café?

-Claro -dijeron ambos-, aunque primero preferiríamos que nos contara lo que ha ocurrido aquí -añadió uno de ellos.

-Oh. Han arrojado una piedra. Kurosaki Ichigo ha salido con una linterna. Tengan cuidado de no dispararle.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Había venido para... Para visitar a Kon -dijo, al recordar el juguete que había lleva do.

-¿Cómo dice? -preguntó uno de los policías, tras intercambiar una mirada de comprensión con su compañero.

-Ichigo es un amigo. Acababa de llamar a la puerta cuando alguien lanzó la piedra.

En aquel momento, Ichigo entró por la puer ta.

-Te dije que echaras la llave -gruñó.

-Lo hice, pero llegaron estos policías.

-Kojima, Asano. Muchas gracias por venir -dijo el Pelinaranja, al reconocer a los oficiales.

-¿Café? -repitió Rukia.

-Sí, gracias, nena -comentó Ichigo. Entonces, le dio un beso en los labios, anulando así la explicación que ella les había dado a los po licías-. Nosotros te esperaremos aquí -añadió.

Entonces, tomó a Kon, que había estado hasta entonces en brazos de Rukia y comenzó a acariciarlo. El perro se calló como por arte de magia, aunque siguió observando a los policías con cierto recelo en la mirada.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la cocina, aunque, desde allí, podía escuchar cómo los tres hombres hablaban en voz muy baja.

Ichigo esperó y dio a los dos policías la oportunidad de inspeccionar la sala. El que se llamaba Asano Keigo iluminó con una linterna el pe queño balcón y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces, regresó sobre sus pasos y miró el cristal que se extendía por todas partes.

-Es mejor llamar a alguien para que arregle esa ventana -dijo Kojima Mizuiro-. Malditos vándalos.

-Sin duda alguna, es el trabajo de unos chavales -añadió Asano-. Ya nadie los educa bien. Es mis tiempos, mi hermana Mizuho me habría dado un buen escobazo por algo como esto.

Para cuando los tres hombres entraron en la cocina, Rukia ya tenía el café preparado.

-Siéntense, por favor.

-Gracias -comentó Keigo-. Haré un informe, pero quien ha hecho esto se ha escapado hace ya mucho tiempo -añadió, algo de cepcionado.

Ichigo se recostó en su asiento. Estaba muy silencioso y pensativo. Seguía teniendo en brazos a Kon, al que no dejaba de acariciar. Por su parte, Mizuiro tomó la taza entre las manos y se calentó las manos con ella. A continuación, tomó un largo trago de café y luego preguntó:

-No le hicieron daño alguno, ¿verdad? Esa piedra no la golpeó a usted, ¿no?

-No, estoy bien...

-Lo siento mucho, señorita...

-Kuchiki. Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.

-Bien. Hizo lo adecuado al llamarnos, pero, desgraciadamente, no hay mucho que podamos hacer aparte de conseguir que pase un coche patrulla regularmente por esta zona para vigilar hasta que se haga de día.

"_Lo mismo de siempre"_, pensó Rukia.

-Lo comprendo...

-Pues yo no -replicó Ichigo, furioso-. Ninguno de los dos ha salido fuera para examinar el exterior.

-¿Para qué? Sólo era una piedra -dijo Kojima.

-Sí, Ichigo. Ya sabes que nos llaman por este tipo de cosas constantemente -afirmó Keigo.

-Eso no es cierto y, aunque lo fuera, no hay excusa alguna para no ser meticuloso.

-Mira, Ichigo, sé que tú tienes más prepara ción que nosotros, pero... -repuso Keigo. La tensión se palpaba en el aire.

-Pero nada. Yo fui al exterior para mirar, tal y como deberían haber hecho ustedes. Alguien estuvo al otro lado de ese balcón, miran do, durante más o menos una hora.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Rukia se irguió, muy alarmada.

-No fue un grupo de chicos, sino un solo hombre. Y es un tipo muy paciente. Personalmente creo que esperó a que ella se despertara para arrojarle esa piedra.

-Efectivamente, todo ocurrió después de que yo encendiera las luces -afirmó Rukia-. Antes de eso, me había estado tomando un café a oscuras.

-Probablemente pensó que te asustaría más si tiraba esa piedra justo cuando te acabaras de levantar -dijo Ichigo-. No te asustó de masiado, ¿verdad, nena?

Le había hablado con cierto tono de broma, algo que Rukia no terminó de comprender.

-No -susurró ella, a pesar de lo que le temblaban las manos.

Ichigo sonrió. Entonces, se volvió a los dos hombres y reemplazó la sonrisa con un gesto de enojo (N/K: Sonrisas propiedad de Rukia, XD).

-Si hubieran investigado el tema, habrían sabido que la señorita Kuchiki ha tenido últimamente varios incidentes de este tipo. A la luz de eso, no creo que nada, y mucho menos una piedra que se arroja contra su ventana, debiera tomarse a la ligera.

-A mí me parece que tú tienes una implicación demasiado personal en este asunto - dijo Keigo.

-Así es.

Rukia estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café. _"¿Por qué el impulsivo naranjito no ponía un anuncio en la prensa? Así se enteraría todo el mundo"_, pensó incomoda Rukia.

-Sin embargo, eso es irrelevante -prosiguió él-. Lo que me fastidia es que ninguno de los dos haya hecho su trabajo correc tamente.

Rukia pensó que aquel podría ser un mo mento bastante favorable para interceder antes de que Ichigo se pusiera demasiado insultante.

-Por Dios Santo, Ichigo, ¿has desayunado? Estoy segura de que un mal genio como ese sólo puede provocarlo el hambre. ¿Te apetecerían unos panqueques? ¿Y a ustedes, oficiales Asano y Kojima? Puedo preparar unos cuantos si les apetecen.

-No vas a darles de desayunar -dijo Ichigo, incrédulo.

-Si tienen hambre claro que voy a hacerlo. Estos oficiales sólo están intentando hacer su trabajo.

-Pues no lo están haciendo muy bien.

-Es culpa mía, dado que no les mencioné los anteriores incidentes.

-Las víctimas se asustan y se olvidan de detalles importantes. Se supone que un oficial debe saberlo y hacer las preguntas pertinentes.

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy asustada, Ichigo? -En aquel momento, Asano se puso de pie, interrumpiendo así la discusión de ambos.

-¿Cómo es que has sacado esas conclusiones tan brillantes, Ichigo? Eso es lo que yo quiero saber.

Casi moviéndose a cámara lenta, Ichigo se puso de pie y le entregó el perro, que estaba casi dormido, a Rukia. Sin dejar de mirar a Keigo dijo:

-Yo tomaré panqueques. Estos dos se marchan... Después de que les haya explicado mis conclusiones.

A Rukia no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Entonces, observó cómo Ichigo se acercaba a Keigo.

-Hay un montón de colillas de cigarro, que suponen casi una cajetilla entera, debajo de su ventana. Kia no fuma...

-¿Kia?

-Se refiere a mí -aclaró ella.

-Oh -comentó Keigo, tras mirar a Rukia-. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Así que seguro que no son de ella -pro siguió Ichigo con su explicación-, pero son recientes. De hecho, una de ellas sigue encendida. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Asano?

-¿Que alguien estaba allí de pie hace unos momentos? -sugirió el aludido.

-Además, hay huellas en el suelo. Son huellas de un hombre adulto. No hay piedras cerca del apartamento del tamaño de la que se encuentra en estos momentos en el salón, así que, quien la tirara, probablemente la trajo con él. Eso significa que este acto fue premeditado, no una travesura decidida en un instante.

Los dos oficiales de policía parecieron algo asombrados y tremendamente admirados.

-¿Se pueden sacar huellas de esa piedra?

-No -respondió Ichigo-. Para poder sacar huellas, las superficies tienen que ser lisas, así que no hay razón para comprobarlo siquiera.

-Entonces, ¿qué tenemos?

-Especulaciones. Cuando me puse de pie, a unos siete metros del balcón, pude ver perfectamente el salón. Creo que estaba observando y que vio que se encendía la luz.

-Yo saqué el perro al balcón antes de eso.

-¿Con la luz encendida?

-No.

-Menos mal. Necesitas un foco ahí fuera, Kia. Además, no deberías abrir nunca la puerta en la oscuridad.

-Muy bien -replicó Kojima, colocándose las manos sobre las caderas-, tú eres un investigador muy experimentado y nosotros no.

-Aprendan entonces -le espetó él. Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los dos oficiales. El silencio se adueñó de la cocina e hizo que Rukia se pusiera más nerviosa que nunca.

-Creo que voy a hacer esos panqueques ahora mismo -dijo.

-Haz muchos -le pidió Ichigo-. Yo estoy muerto de hambre.

A continuación, sin volverse para mirar a Rukia, acompañó a los dos oficiales a la puerta, donde les dio toda la información que necesitaban para rellenar su informe. Rukia sólo distinguía el rumor de sus voces.

Ella estaba completamente despierta. Comenzó a batir la mezcla de los panqueques con furia. Pensó en todo lo que tendría que hacer para dejar el salón como había estado antes del incidente. Probablemente tendría que llamar al trabajo para decirles que iba a llegar tarde.

Kon estaba sentado a sus pies, mirándola. Estaba esperando que su dueña se volviera a sentar para acomodarse de nuevo en su regazo.

-Creo que hoy no me voy a sentar mucho, Kon.

Ichigo regresó justo cuando ella ponía la sartén sobre el fuego. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Sin advertencia previa, la besó tan impulsivamente que la sor prendió.

Sus enormes manos, cálidas y callosas, la agarraron con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza inclinada para que la boca encajara perfectamente con la de ella. Sus labios se apretaban contra los de Rukia, separándoselos, para permitir el acceso de la lengua, húmeda e insistente.

A pesar de su sorpresa, ella se animó rápidamente. Dejó que él le rodeara la cintura con un brazo y que le revolviera el cabello con la otra mano, y hacerle así que inclinara la cabeza con más fuerza. Se frotó contra ella, gruñendo de placer, hasta que levantó ligeramente la ca beza para darle a Rukia un respiro.

-Por todos los dioses, estás tan guapa, Kia...

-¿Cómo? -susurró ella. Sin esfuerzo alguno, la excitaba hasta el punto de quitarle el sentido.

Comenzó a besarle suavemente la garganta, a lo largo del hombro, donde la bata se había abierto ligeramente para dejar al descubierto la sedosa piel blanca que había bajo el pijama.

-El pijama.

-¡Ichigo!

-Eres tan hermosa -susurró él, sin dejar de acariciarle las mejillas.

"_¿Hermosa?"_ Aquel comentario era absurdo. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, los ojos somnolientos y no tenía ni un gramo de maquillaje sobre la piel. Además, el pijama no era en absoluto bonito.

-Yo... Tengo que ir a vestirme.

-No. Me gusta cómo estás en estos mo mentos.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, volvió a besarla. Aquella vez Ichigo lo hizo más apasionadamente. Rukia era consciente de sus movimientos, de sus caricias, del cálido aliento de su boca, de su sabor...

Ichigo retiró la lengua y le lamió con ella los labios antes de volver a hundírsela en la boca. Sabía que le estaba acariciando todo el cuerpo con sus enormes manos. De repente, la bata cayó a sus pies. Resultaba muy difícil pensar con las caricias que Ichigo le estaba proporcio nando. Aquella mañana tenía un olor delicioso, una mezcla de jabón y del aroma propio de él. Era tan cálido... El suave algodón de la camiseta morada con el estampado 96 que llevaba puesta Fresa-Kun se plegaba sobre unos músculos de acero. Poco a poco, los dedos encontraron camino para introducirse debajo del pijama y dibujar así la suave curva de la cintura de Rukia. Luego, fue subiendo lentamente por la blusa del pijama, hasta que llegó por debajo de los senos y debajo de los pezones. Sin necesidad de tocárselos, el Pelinaranja hizo que estos vibraran y experimentaran una sensibilidad casi extrema. Rukia contuvo el aliento. Deseaba más, lo deseaba todo...

Inmediatamente, sintió el contacto de los dedos de Ichigo sobre sus botones rosados. El roce fue tan eléctrico, tan deseado, que ella vibró bajo sus manos, gimiendo de gozo. No quería que dejara de tocarla así nunca. Nunca. De hecho, deseaba mucho más y trató de indicárselo apretándose más contra la solidez de su cuerpo. Aunque Ichigo no la había tocado por debajo de la cintura -solo llegó hasta el vientre-, todo su cuerpo estaba experimentando una excitación de placer extrema.

De repente, él apartó las manos y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Comenzó a acunarla un poco y a frotarle la espalda de un modo tranquilizador.

-¿Ichigo? -preguntó Rukia. No compren día el porqué de aquella reacción puesto que ella vio que el Naranjito estaba más que ansioso por continuar.

-Tengo que parar, Kia. Cuando accedas a acostarte conmigo, quiero que tengas la cabeza completamente despejada para que no que de lugar para las lamentaciones.

Rukia no lograba comprender aquello. Se paró de puntillas lo más que pudo y apretó la nariz contra la garganta de él y aspiró su esencia masculina, llenándose así de ella. Quería saborearle la piel, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Mientras tú preparas los panqueques, yo recogeré los cristales del salón y llamaré a alguien para que venga a reemplazarlo -anunció él, rozándole ligeramente la oreja con la lengua. La excitación que Rukia sintió hizo que casi se deshiciera-. Después, podrás hacer tus maletas.

-¿Hacer las maletas?

-Sí -respondió él. Le deslizó la mano muy lentamente por la espalda, hasta llegar a la base. Entonces, la apretó ligeramente contra su cuerpo, para que Rukia pudiera sentir su erección.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -replicó ella, apartándose de su lado bruscamente.

-Ya no puedes seguir viviendo aquí. Kia, ese hombre se está haciendo muy osado. Si eso no sirve para alarmarte a ti, mira a Kon -Rukia miró al perro. Tenía sus pequeñas patitas cruzadas sobre el enorme pie de Ichigo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas. Sus enormes ojos castaños la miraban a ella con adoración. Estaba tan asustado, que ni siquiera había protestado ante la intimidad que habían compartido.

-¿De verdad quieres volver a sacarlo a ese balcón para que haga sus cosas sabiendo que alguien podría estar acechando allí, que podrían secuestrarlo o, peor aún, utilizarlo para hacerte sufrir?

-No -admitió ella, antes de tomar rápidamente al perrito en brazos.

-Míralo. Sigue temblando.

-Siempre está temblando y tú lo sabes -replicó Rukia. Le daba la sensación de que Ichigo sólo había mencionado al perro para obligarla a admitir que él tenía razón.

Y era verdad.

-Yo tengo mucho sitio en mi casa. Estarás más segura conmigo.

Rukia lo estuvo pensando durante unos instantes. El sol ya estaba saliendo y hacía brillar los trozos de cristal que había por todas partes de la que había creído una casa segura. Comprendió que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción. Si se marchaba con Ichigo, no sería sólo un acuerdo para compartir una casa y lo sabía. Sería el inicio de una relación entre ambos.

-De acuerdo -dijo.

Ichigo los abrazó a ambos con fuerza. Kon le mordió la nariz, pero no le importó. Después de haber conseguido lo que quería, comenzó a sonreír como un chiquillo. O psicópata.

-Te aseguro que estás guapísima con ese pijama y con el cabello suelto y alborotado. Muy sexy...

De repente, el calor se adueñó de ella. Se dio la vuelta y dejó al perro en el suelo.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta...

-Como te dije antes, estabas muy asustada.

-No puedo creer que haya estado así delante de esos dos hombres.

-Yo creo que pensaron que estabas muy guapa. Me pregunto si pensaron que nos habíamos acostado.

-Tú te esforzaste mucho por darles esa impresión, Ichigo -replicó ella, dedicándole una afilada mirada.

-No tuve elección. Por cómo te estaban mirando los dos, tuve que dejar claro que no podían hacerse idea alguna sobre cortejarte a ti -dijo él. Rápidamente, le besó la oreja y le apretó un poco la cintura.

Sintiéndose como una estúpida, Rukia se alisó el cabello y se ató de nuevo el cinturón de la bata.

-Supongo que debería llamar a mi trabajo, dado que parece que voy a llegar tarde.

-Adelante. Mientras lo haces, creo que iré a dejar esa linterna de nuevo en tu mesilla de noche.

Rukia se dio la vuelta con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de caerse. Entonces, agarró a Ichigo por la parte posterior de la camisa.

-No.

-¿No?

-Eso es. Yo misma lo haré -anunció. En tonces, le arrebató con fuerza la linterna-. Encárgate tú de lo del cristal.

-Está bien, pero pensé que ibas a utilizar tú el teléfono para llamar a tu trabajo -replicó él con fingida confusión.

-Has estado husmeando en mi cajón, ¿verdad?

-¿Husmeando? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo, Kia? ¿Qué escondes ahí?

-No tenías ningún derecho -dijo ella, irri tada.

Con eso, se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio. Pisoteó el cristal que había sobre el suelo, pero casi no se dio cuenta. Ichigo iba pisándole los talones.

-¿El Kama Sutra, Kia? Está un poco pasa do de moda, ¿no te parece? Pero ese otro libro... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. _"Disfrutar Al Máximo __En __La Cama"._ Ese es mucho más moderno, ¿no?

Rukia se detuvo en seco al lado de la cama y le señaló la puerta con el dedo.

-Fuera.

-Y hay también por lo menos una docena de preservativos. Mujer, ¿pero qué estás planeando? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella hasta que la acorraló contra la cama-. Más importante, ¿lo estabas planeando conmigo?

Con repentina claridad, Rukia comprendió que no había visto la foto. Como cualquier otro hombre, sólo se había fijado en un libro y en unos preservativos.

-No.

-¿No qué? ¿Que no lo estabas planeando conmigo?

-No.

-Ya me pareció que no. Además, esos preservativos son de talla pequeña. No me valdrían. -(N/K: *¬*) Rukia sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Entonces, se lamió los resecos labios.

-¿No?

-No. Pero tampoco creo que sea un hom bre fuera de lo corriente, Rukia.

-Te aseguro que no hay nada corriente en ti.

-Tal vez deberías esperar hasta que hiciéramos el amor para emitir ese juicio...

La oleada de deseo que Rukia experimentó estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de rodillas. Estaban en su dormitorio, al lado de la cama des hecha. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Ichigo se acercó un poco más, con una se ductora sonrisa en los labios.

-Te pones tan bonita cuando te sonrojas, Kia. Venga, dime. ¿Qué es lo que habías estado planeando y con quién?

-Los libros son sólo... Curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad sobre el sexo?

-Sobre... La variedad. Compré los preservativos y los libros hace meses, cuando estuve comprometida -explicó.

-¿Comprometida? -preguntó él, con expresión furiosa en el rostro.

-Sí.

-¿Estabas enamorada de alguien? -quiso saber Ichigo. Su voz sonaba casi como una acusación.

-No -respondió ella. Había decidido explicarle la verdad-. Yo no estaba enamorada de él, pero pensé que podría amarlo. Me encantaba la idea de casarme y de poder comenzar una familia... El compromiso concluyó casi tan rápidamente como había comenzado -añadió, al verlo tan tenso-. Me di cuenta de que había sido una estupidez y él me dejó muy claro que nunca me había querido y que nunca me querría. Creo que utilizó el compromiso como un engaño, como una manera de...

-¿De meterte en su cama?

Rukia se encogió de hombros. Sonaba tan estúpido y ella había sido tan inocente...

-No he abierto los preservativos, pero tampoco he tenido el valor de tirarlos. No quería que nadie los viera en la basura.

Lentamente, Ichigo se relajó. Dejó de fruncir el ceño y su gesto de enojo se vio reemplazado por una tierna expresión, algo incongruente con el hombre tan duro que podía ser.

-No sería decente, ¿verdad?

-Es algo íntimo. Eso es todo.

Comenzó a acercarse un poco más a ella, pero Kon comenzó a aullar desde la cocina. Ichigo miró hacia atrás y luego la miró a ella.

-Voy por él -susurró, antes de darle un dulce beso-. Es mejor que te vistas antes de que me olvide de mi dudoso código de honor y del hecho de que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en las próximas dos horas.

En el momento en el que desapareció por la puerta, Rukia abrió el cajón y sacó la fotografía enmarcada. A continuación, buscó un lugar en el que esconderla. Acababa de levantar el colchón para meterla debajo cuando Ichigo entró de nuevo en el dormitorio con Kon entre los brazos. Al verla, se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño. Sin poder evitarlo, Rukia ocultó la fotografía a sus espaldas.

-Está bien, Kia. ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

**Continuará…**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que si bien no hay lemon -aún- ya ustedes vieron que si hay lime -creo-. Por cierto, la descripción del pijama de Rukia es en base al que la Pelinegra le tomó prestado a Yuzu al inicio de la serie. Yo simplemente le hice unas modificaciones. Recuerden que todo es en aras de la historia.

Acá les dejo otro adelanto, aunque en unos cuantos segundos leerán el Capítulo 05:

_-¿De qué te ríes, Kia?_

_-Eres tan divertido, Ichigo. Ordenas unas veces y otras pides._

No olviden dejar sus comentarios para este apartado antes de pasar al otro, XD. Su amiga Kuchiki9474.


	5. Capítulo 05

Como lo prometido es deuda -Joe siempre trata de cumplir aunque le cueste-, acá viene el nuevo capítulo de esta historia llamada "En Defensa del Amor" -DOBLE CAPÍTULO-. Léanla, disfrútenla y coméntenla. Más abajo seguiré mi disertación.

Saludos para todo el mundo usuario de FF y más.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite (aunque ahorita me tiene podrida, harta y enojada). Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 05**

Recapitulando…

_En el momento en el que desapareció por la puerta, Rukia abrió el cajón y sacó la fotografía enmarcada. A continuación, buscó un lugar en el que esconderla. Acababa de levantar el colchón para meterla debajo cuando Ichigo entró de nuevo en el dormitorio con Kon entre los brazos. Al verla, se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño. Sin poder evitarlo, Rukia ocultó la fotografía a sus espaldas._

_-Está bien, Kia. ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo observó a Rukia mientras ella trataba de esconder la fotografía.

-No es nada -respondió ella, con la inocencia reflejada en la mirada.

-Está bien.

Se acercó a ella, pero, al ver cómo Rukia rodeaba rápidamente la cama para irse al otro lado, sus sospechas crecieron. Dejó al perro encima del colchón. Este, rápidamente, se dirigió a Rukia y se puso a dos patas para suplicarle que lo tomara en brazos.

-Si haces el favor de marcharte, voy a vestirme.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad, Rukia, por saber qué es lo que me ocultas cuando ya he visto los sucios libros y los preservativos que guardabas en el cajón.

-No son libros sucios... Son educativos.

-Sí, claro.

-Además, eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Alguien está tratando de hacerte daño. Todo es asunto mío.

-Esto es... Personal -susurró ella, sonrojándose-. No le importa a nadie.

-No confías en mí.

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces, déjame ver.

-Ichigo...

Rukia observó cómo él rodeaba la cama. Dio un paso atrás mientras acariciaba a Kon con gesto ausente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo pensó que era una mujer muy afectuosa. No hacía falta mucho para conseguir que se sonrojara. Cuanto más estaba con ella, más la deseaba y más ansiaba conocer sus secretos. Le había ocultado ciertas partes de su vida, como su compromiso, sus inseguridades... Pero ya no ocurriría más.

Se detuvo delante de ella y extendió la mano.

-Esto es una tontería...

Ichigo se limitó a esperar. Por fin sin elegancia alguna, ella le colocó la fotografía encima de la mano con brusquedad. Lleno de curiosidad, él le dio la vuelta y se encontró con la carismática sonrisa del Gobernador Fujikata. Supuso que debía ser la fotografía que ella había tomado en el parque, dado que se veía una fuente y unos árboles a sus espaldas. Al pie, Rukia había escrito "_Gobernador Fujikata Naruhito" _junto con la fecha.

El Gobernador tendría unos cincuenta años. Era alto, con cabello gris, porte aristocrático y una buena forma física. Ver su rostro puso furioso a Ichigo.

-¿Tienes una foto del Gobernador Naruhito en tu mesilla de noche y al lado del maldito Kama Sutra?

-No me levantes la voz.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? -preguntó Ichigo, controlando su ira a duras penas.

-¿Que qué significa qué?

-No te hagas la despistada, Kia. Tienes esta fotografía en el cajón de tu mesilla de noche, al lado de tu cama, con un par de libros sobre sexo y un montón de preservativos. ¿Es que te gusta ese tipo?

-Claro que no -respondió ella-. Es un hombre maravilloso y muy respetable, con una esposa a la que adora y una familia a la que quiere mucho.

-No me hagas vomitar. Antes de todo eso, es un político.

-Sí, claro que es un político. Y un maravilloso Gobernador. Ha luchado mucho para conseguir la salud y el bienestar de los niños. Apoya el cumplimiento de las leyes locales y ha ganado numerosos honores por su liderazgo...

-Por Kami-Sama, estás loquita por él...

-Eso no es cierto -le espetó ella-. El gobernador Fujikata es una inspiración. Lo admiro, igual que admiro a su familia, sus aspiraciones y sus creencias. Admiro todo lo que él representa.

-¿Y qué es lo que representa, Rukia? -rugió.

-La familia. La comunidad. Todo lo que es bueno. Cuando lo ves haciendo campaña con su esposa y sus hijos, sabes que todo es como debería ser. Todos se muestran sonrientes, felices, seguros de sí mismos... Los veo a todos juntos y sé que puede ocurrir porque lo tengo delante de los ojos, vivo y real...

De repente, Ichigo se sintió como un completo estúpido y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Kon se rebulló hasta que consiguió estar entre los rostros de ambos, como si quisiera ase gurarse de que no se besaban. Sin embargo, a Ichigo no le importó. Se sentía contento sólo con abrazarla. Al menos por el momento.

-Lo siento...

-¿El qué?

-Haber husmeado y no haber comprendido.

-No importa. No es ningún secreto que admiro mucho al Gobernador y lo que él representa.

-Algunas veces, las apariencias pueden resultar engañosas, ¿sabes?

-Ser político no le convierte automáticamente en un hipócrita, Ichigo.

-No, pero el mundo está lleno de mentirosos que resultan tener menos escrúpulos de los que uno hubiera imaginado.

-¿Es que has conocido a personas así? -quiso saber Rukia, dando un paso atrás para mirarlo pensativamente.

-Soy policía, Kia. He visto lo peor de los seres humanos.

-Efectivamente -dijo ella, mientras le aca riciaba suavemente el torso con la mano-, tú tratas con lo peor de la sociedad, pero él es parte de los buenos, Ichigo.

Él quería sacarla de su ingenuidad. Sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era ser crítico con las personas a las que uno aprecia. La confianza ciega nunca ha sido nada bueno, pero, dado que era eso precisamente lo que esperaba con seguir de Rukia, decidió guardar silencio.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, conejita? -le dijo, antes de colocarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, Kia?

-Eres tan divertido, Ichigo. Ordenas unas veces y otras pides.

-Me alegro de que te divierta. Entonces, ¿no te importa?

-Claro que no. A estas alturas, ya no tengo ningún secreto.

Ichigo la soltó para que ella pudiera sentarse en la cama. Kon se le sentó sobre el regazo, luego terminó por acomodarse debajo de la bata, justo contra su vientre.

-¿Quién pagó la factura cuando tus padres enfermaron? -le preguntó el Pelinaranja, tras sentarse a su lado.

-Bueno -respondió ella, con aspecto algo confuso por aquella pregunta-, yo hice lo que pude, pero no tenía mucho dinero y no era su ficiente. Por eso, me pasé días tratando de en contrar el modo de proporcionarles la ayuda que necesitaban y no me resultó fácil. Esa es una de las cosas buenas del Gobernador Fujikata. Sus programas para la salud les habrían venido muy bien a mis padres.

-¿Y tu hermana? ¿No te ayudó?

-Ya te expliqué que ella es exactamente igual que ellos. Tuve que prestarle dinero para que se comprara un traje y tuviera algo decen te que llevar puesto a los entierros.

-¿Se lo prestaste o se lo diste? -insistió él. Rukia se encogió de hombros, lo que fue toda la respuesta que Ichigo necesitaba-. ¿Y tu prometido? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Un momento, Ichigo. ¿Quién es aquí el reportero? ¿Tú o yo?

-Sólo me estaba preguntando si podría ser él quien te estuviera molestando -dijo con sinceridad.

-Oh... No, él no me ayudó con lo de mis padres. Nuestro compromiso se produjo después de sus muertes. Y no, no es él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Confía en mí -dijo Rukia, poniéndose de pie después de tomar a Kon de nuevo en brazos-. No tiene razón para estar enfadado conmigo.

Ichigo le quitó al perrito de los brazos. Rápidamente, este encontró el modo de meterse por debajo de la camisa y alojarse debajo de la tela. Allí, el pequeño Kon se quedó inmediatamente dormido. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y co locó una mano encima del perro.

-Los hombres ven las cosas de un modo muy diferente a las mujeres, Rukia. Tal vez tú no te tomaste la ruptura del mismo modo que él.

-No lo creo, pero, además, eso no tiene nada que ver con este asunto.

-¿Quién rompió, tú o él?

-Yo, pero a él no le importó.

-¿Cómo pudo no importarle? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Si te pidió que te casaras con él...

-No me deseaba -replicó ella-. ¿Estás contento? Dijo que yo era una puritana y que resultaba poco atractiva. Quería que cambiara y yo no puedo hacerlo. Me dijo que ningún hombre me desearía, y mucho menos en la cama, así que le dejé. Fin de la historia.

Completamente atónito, Ichigo observó cómo ella salía del dormitorio como una exhalación. Durante algunos minutos, se quedó sentado en la cama, tratando de tranquilizar a Kon, que se había puesto algo nervioso al escuchar la al terada voz de Rukia. Había subido por el torso del Pelinaranja hasta conseguir sacar la cabeza por la abertura de la camisa, justo debajo de la barbilla de Ichigo.

-Su prometido parece un completo idiota, ¿no te parece, Kon? Bueno, ex prometido.

El perro comenzó a gimotear.

-Me pregunto si esa es la razón de que comprara esos libros. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos? En realidad, no es que me importe escuchar lo que ocurrió, porque, si ella no lo hubiera dejado, podría haberse casado con él.

Kon gimoteó un poco más fuerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo, compañero -prosiguió Ichigo, como si de verdad estuviera hablando con el perro. Entonces, se quitó la ca misa para poder sacar al animal-. ¿Crees que sigue enamorada de él?

Kon no respondió. Cuando Ichigo entró en la cocina, Rukia estaba hablando con su editor por teléfono, explicándole lo que le había ocurrido. Ni siquiera miró a Fresa-Kun. Cuando colgó, se marchó inmediatamente al salón sin si quiera mirarlo.

-No voy a ir a trabajar hoy en todo el día. La mayoría del trabajo que tengo que hacer para el artículo en el que estoy trabajando aho ra se puede hacer por teléfono y redactarlo en mi ordenador. ¿Te importa si me llevo mi ordenador? -le dijo.

-Puedes llevarte lo que quieras -respondió Ichigo, con cautela.

-Gracias -replicó ella. Entonces, sacó un directorio telefónico del armario y regresó a la cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando un número para que me vengan a cambiar el cristal. Quiero arreglarlo cuanto antes.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso.

-Eso lo dijiste hace media hora.

-Ahora lo digo en serio -afirmó él, tras quitarle la guía de las manos-. Ve a darte una ducha y recoger todo lo que te quieras llevar. Yo me ocuparé de lo del cristal, te llevaré a mi casa y luego regresaré aquí para recoger tu ordenador y todo lo que necesites. ¿Te parece bien?

-No soy una inútil.

-Ni yo creo que lo seas -comentó con una sonrisa que ella no le devolvió-. Venga ya, Kia. Pareces estar muy estresada y cansa da. Yo sólo quiero ocuparme un poco de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Terminaré mi trabajo en el artículo en el que estoy trabajando hoy mismo.

Aquel repentino cambio de tema de conver sación lo asombró un poco.

-Muy bien.

-Eso significa que mañana, o incluso esta misma noche, puedo comenzar tu entrevista.

-Muy bien -repitió él, aunque la sonrisa se le heló un poco en los labios.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que podría llevar me... Unos cuantos días.

-Me parece bien.

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Te importa ocuparte de Kon mientras yo me doy una ducha y me visto? Gracias.

Ichigo y Kon observaron cómo ella volvía a marcharse. Él comprendió que ella quería vengarse por el interrogatorio al que él la había sometido y se preguntó cuántas respuestas podría darle en la entrevista sin decirle datos que no quería revelar. Le resultaría difícil, pero podría conseguirlo.

Si le fallaba todo, podría distraerla con un beso... Y algo más. Después de todo, ya le había advertido lo que podía esperar de él y, a pesar de todo, ella había accedido.

Aquello le hizo volver a sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que, al final, conseguiría lo que más deseaba: Rukia. Eso hacía que todo lo demás mereciera la pena.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bueno, esto responde a una pregunta, ¿no? -afirmó ella.

Ichigo había aparcado su furgoneta detrás del Escort de Rukia en su plaza de garaje asignada en un edificio de apartamentos de alquiler. Entonces, se reunió con ella.

Al contrario de las mujeres que conocía, Rukia no se había entretenido demasiado en la ducha. Kon, que no quería esperar en la cocina mientras Ichigo se ocupaba del cristal, se había puesto a aullar sin parar hasta que Ruki a había sacado la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño y le había pedido al Pelinaranja que se lo diera.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Rukia había salido vestida con unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla, una blusa negra algo escotada con manga de tres cuartos y unas sandalias y, como único adorno, un collar con un dije metálico en forma de rombo, de color dorado. Como siempre, se había soltado el cabello y llevaba muy poco maquillaje, lo que le daba un aspecto distinguido y sexy.

Llevaba una enorme bolsa con archivos y notas sobre la historia en la que estaba trabajando. Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de que acumulaba tanta información para escribir un artículo.

Habían decidido ir cada uno en su auto para que Rukia pudiera disponer de su vehí culo. No era que Ichigo quisiera que ella fuera conduciendo sola por ahí hasta que no se resolviera aquel asunto, pero tampoco deseaba que se sintiera atrapada o que dependiera excesivamente de él.

-¿Estás desilusionada? -le preguntó, mientras sacaba a Kon del auto y se lo entregaba.

-¿De que no tengas tu propia casa? No, claro que no. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no es así?

-Así es más fácil. Tiene menos mantenimiento -afirmó, mientras lo acompañaba ha cia la entrada-. Vamos, te lo enseñaré todo y luego bajaré a por tus cosas.

Se había llevado unas cuantas mudas de ropa, su ropa de cama, dado que Rukia había afirmado que no podía dormir sin su almohada (N/K: En eso, Rukia se parece a mí, yo no puedo dormir sin mi almohadón café estampado con hojas verdes, XD), las cosas de Kon y el material para el artículo en el que estaba trabajando. En su apartamento, había dejado más cosas preparadas, entre las que se encontraba su ordenador, que Ichigo recogería cuando regresara para ocuparse del cristal del balcón.

Dado que su apartamento estaba en el primer piso, todo resultaría mucho más conveniente para Kon. Sólo esperaba que al pequeño perro le gustara la golden retriever de los vecinos de al lado.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, la abrió para que Rukia pudiera pasar.

-Oh, Ichigo, esto es muy bonito.

Observó cómo Rukia miraba a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, era un hombre ordenado. Ella tocó suavemente la tapicería de piel marrón del sofá y deslizó los dedos sobre la mesa de mármol.

-¿Te ocupaste tú solo de la decoración?

-Sí.

-Sólo hay un baño, pero nos alternaremos. En cuanto a Kon, le prepararé una correa para que pueda correr un poco por el exterior. Ah, y si necesitas que te compre algo de comida, dímelo. Yo suelo tomar mucha comida preparada -dijo-. Y tú, compañero -añadió al ver lo excitado que observaba Kon todo el mobiliario-, prohibido hacer pis en los muebles, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, casi se me había olvidado, con todas las emociones de hoy…

Se sacó del bolsillo el peluche de chihuahua y lo lanzó para que el perro fuera a recogerlo. Kon se mostró muy excitado, aunque se detuvo en seco antes de salir corriendo detrás de él. Después dio un salto de conejo antes de atacar por fin al peluche. Rukia comenzó a reír al ver las travesuras de su mascota.

El perrito no dejaba de correr como un loco de un lado para otro.

-Todavía no conoce tu casa. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que no se va a chocar con nada?

-Los machos tienen muy buenos reflejos -respondió él, tras pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-¿Y las mujeres no? -preguntó ella, frun ciendo el ceño.

-Algunas sí.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Rukia se sorprendió mucho, pero Ichigo la tranquilizó inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta y vio que se trataba de Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida e Ikkaku.

Ishida era un bombero compañero de Renji, pertenecía a la sección del cuerpo de bomberos llamada "Quincy". Parecía estar muy cansado y, aunque seguramente se había duchado, llevaba el olor a humo pegado a la piel.

-Eh, Ishida, deberías estar en la cama -bromeó Ichigo.

-De hecho, acabo de levantarme -res pondió Ishida, tras lanzar un bostezo. Su sonri sa satisfecha decía que acababa de despedirse de una mujer (una que respondía al nombre de Inoue Orihime).

-Tal vez deberías haber probado a dormir un rato...

-Esto también lo hice... Después -confesó pícaramente-. Sin embargo, anoche fue un tormento, así que estoy agotado.

-Sí. Hubo una colisión múltiple en la auto pista. Se incendiaron tres automóviles. Por fortuna, nadie murió, pero estuvimos trabajando toda la noche.

Ikkaku rodeó a Ishida con un brazo y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Al ser el dueño de un almacén de katanas de madera y materiales para fabricarlas, estaba acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico y se encontraba en una espléndida forma. Como Ishida, era soltero y disfrutaba de su libertad.

-A Ishida no le importa trabajar por la noche porque ciertas damas caen en sus brazos al día siguiente -bromeó.

-¿Es que estás celoso? -preguntó el Peliazul de gafas.

-No. Yo también acabo de levantarme -replicó con una enorme sonrisa y un fingido bostezo.

Ichigo se echó a reír y los invitó a pasar. Tatsuki estaba a punto de saludar cuando Kon dobló corriendo la esquina e hizo de los recién llegados el blanco de su furia.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? -preguntó Renji.

-¡Oh! ¡Es tan mono! -exclamó Tatsuki.

-¿Mono? -repitió Ishida mientras se escondía detrás de Ikkaku fingiendo estar asustado-. ¿Qué es?

-Sea lo que sea, parece un demonio -añadió Ikkaku.

Ichigo vio que Rukia estaba frunciendo el ceño y se echó a reír.

-Creo que es mejor que te acostumbres a escuchar eso, Kia -dijo-. Parece ser el modo en el que la gente reacciona ante tu perro.

-¿Perro? -preguntaron Ikkaku e Ishida al unísono-. ¿Estás de broma?

Ichigo levantó a Kon, al que parecía disgustarle mucho que Renji estuviera abrazando a su esposa. La mayor parte de su ira iba dirigida a él.

-¿Qué he hecho yo? -preguntó Renji.

-¿Qué es lo que no has hecho? -bromeó Tatsuki.

-Eh, Kon -le dijo Ichigo al perro-. Ahora puedes relajarte un poco. Son amigos.

Sin embargo, Kon no parecía estar nada convencido. Tatsuki se atrevió a acariciarlo, pero el perro se le subió a Ichigo prácticamente al hombro en su intento por escapar. Cuando tenía a todo el mundo acorralado, era tan valiente como un pastor alemán, pero si alguien trataba de tocarlo metía la cola entre las piernas.

Rukia tomó en brazos a su perro.

-Todavía se está acostumbrando a Ichigo y a mí -explicó-. Es... Tímido.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Ikkaku-. ¿Es así como se llama?

-Yo diría más bien que es rabioso -co mentó Renji.

-Es asqueroso -dijo Ishida, haciendo una mueca.

-Yo creo que es adorable.

-Sí, Tatsuki, pero tú también crees que Renji es adorable, así, que, evidentemente, tienes muy mal gusto -bromeó Ishida.

-Ahora que están aquí, puedo explicarles una cosa... -comenzó Ichigo, con la intención de que todos se olvidaran del perro.

-¿Explicar qué? -quiso saber Rukia. Se había quedado completamente inmóvil.

-Lo que está pasando, por supuesto. Ellos son mis amigos, Kia. Quiero que Ishida e Ikkaku me ayuden a recoger algunas de tus cosas.

-¿Se va a mudar contigo? -preguntó Renji, tras lanzarle una mirada significativa a Tatsuki (N/K: Los chismes van más rápido que el shunpo).

-Temporalmente -se apresuró Rukia a explicar.

-Se va a mudar conmigo -aclaró Ichigo.

-Es genial -comentó Tatsuki, con una sonrisa-, pero, ¿y tu casa?

-En cuanto sea mía, yo...

-En cuanto sea seguro, se mudará allí -afirmó Ichigo-. Tatsuki, ¿por qué no ayudas a Kia a hacer la cama de la habitación de invitados? Mientras tanto, yo haré que esos haraganes me ayuden a mí a descargar sus cosas.

-¿Y por qué no puede ayudarla Ishida a hacer la cama? Yo prefiero enterarme de lo que está pasando -dijo Tatsuki.

-Oh, sí, yo la ayudaré -comentó Ishida, muy interesado.

-Necesito hablar contigo -le espetó Ichigo, tras agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa-. Rukia te contará lo que está pasando -añadió, refi riéndose a Tatsuki.

-Sí, bueno, pero creo que escucharé una historia completamente diferente de la tuya. Los hombres siempre tienen una versión diferente.

-Mira -dijo Rukia. Parecía verdaderamente molesta-. Yo puedo hacer la cama sola y, además, no creo que haya tantas cosas que subir.

Renji agarró a su esposa y la besó. No fue un beso rápido ni tímido.

-Ichigo está sufriendo -susurró, contra los labios de Tatsuki-. Sé amable por una vez, ¿quieres?

-Soy muy amable todas las noches -replicó ella con ojos soñadores.

-Eso es cierto -afirmó Renji.

-Por Kami -protestó Ishida, tras hacer un gesto de desesperación con los ojos-, ¿cuándo va a terminar la luna de miel?

Con un rápido movimiento, Tatsuki empujó a Ishida, que fue a caer encima de Ikkaku. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y agarró a Rukia por el brazo.

-Venga. Vamos a hacer esa cama.

Las dos mujeres se dispusieron a marcharse. Kon les dedicó a los hombres un ladrido de despedida.

-Muy bien -dijo Renji cuando los cuatro amigos se quedaron solos-, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-Vamos fuera. No quiero que Rukia me oiga.

-¿Por qué siempre que un hombre empieza a sentir algo por una mujer complica las cosas? -protestó Ishida.

-Se convierte en un culebrón, ¿verdad? - afirmó Ikkaku.

Ichigo y Renji los hicieron salir por la puerta. Cuando llegaron al auto de Rukia, Fresa-Kun dijo:

-Alguien está tratando de hacerle daño o de asustarla. No estoy seguro de qué se trata ni sé por qué.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Ishida.

-¿Y está ella bien? -quiso saber Ikkaku.

-Sí. Lo está llevando bien. Rukia es más dura de lo que parece.

Ishida lanzó un bufido. Cuando Ichigo lo miró con frialdad, él levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

-¡Eh! Que no estaba tratando de criticarle, pero es que me resulta difícil imaginarme que esa mujer tenga algo de dura -lo dijo medio en serio, medio en broma el Peliazul-.

-Tiene aspecto de ser una mujer muy dulce -comentó Ikkaku con una sonrisa.

Renji hizo un gesto de desesperación con los ojos.

-Dejen de incordiarle los dos -dijo-. Ya tiene suficiente en lo que pensar.

Todas las bromas se desvanecieron cuando Ichigo dijo:

-Alguien tiró una piedra contra el ventanal de su balcón esta mañana. Y eso no es todo... -tan rápido como le fue posible, explicó a sus amigos todo lo que le había pasado a Rukia.

-Podría ser una coincidencia -señaló Renji, el Pelirrojo-, pero, por la expresión que tienes en el rostro, me da la sensación de que tú no piensas así.

-No.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? -inquirió Ishida.

-Voy a hacer algunas averiguaciones sobre su antiguo prometido. La historia terminó hace unos cuantos meses.

-¿Estás diciendo que Rukia estuvo comprometida? -preguntó Renji, sorprendido por aque lla revelación.

-Sí, y hay un idiota que la estuvo molestando en su antiguo trabajo. Conseguiré que me diga los nombres esta noche.

Ichigo también tenía intención de hablar con el Gobernador Fujikata. Si había visto algo el día que ocurrió el primer incidente, el Pelinaranja quería saberlo. El Gobernador tenía una aparición programada para una ceremonia en la Sociedad Histó rica de Karakura. Estaba seguro de que no le resultaría difícil hablar con él en aquel momento.

-¿Y mientras tanto? -quiso saber Renji.

-No quiero que se quede sola.

Aquella era la principal razón de que les hubiera pedido ayuda a sus amigos. No podía vigilarla constantemente, así que esperaba que ellos lo ayudaran.

-Por el momento -añadió-, me imaginé que Tatsuki se podría quedar aquí con ella mientras nosotros vamos a recoger sus cosas. Además, no quiero que entre nadie a reparar ese cristal sin tener una supervisión constante. Van a llegar dentro de una hora.

-Si hay peligro, no quiero que Tatsuki se implique en esto.

-¿Crees que yo pondría a Tatsuki en peligro? -replicó Ichigo.

-No lo creo.

-Entonces, relájate. Aquí están a salvo, es pecialmente dado que nadie conoce que Kia se va a alojar conmigo.

-Ella ha dicho que es algo temporal -comentó Renji sin dejar de mirar atentamente a su amigo.

Ichigo contuvo el aliento.

-Por ahora -replicó. Entonces, se dispuso a regresar al apartamento con los cachivaches de Kon-, pero estoy en ello.

**Continuará…**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** Espero que nuevamente les haya gustado el capítulo (sobre todo porque fue doble). Por cierto, la descripción de la vestimenta de Rukia antes de mudarse al departamento de Ichigo es en base a las imágenes que Tite Kubo y Pierrot hicieron a la mayoría de personajes de Bleach para conmemorar el Décimo Aniversario del manga.

No olviden que todo es en aras de la historia.

Acá les dejo otros adelantos:

-_Quieto -le ordenó Ichigo. Entonces, levantó la vista y vio que Ikkaku e Ishida estaban a su lado._

-_Yo no soy policía, Ichigo -dijo Ikkaku, lle no de odio-. ¿Quieres que le pegue una buena paliza?_

…

_-¡Eh! -exclamó Ichigo, muy sorprendido-. ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Estaba preocupada -admitió Rukia, algo avergonzada._

_-¿Por mí?_

_-Sí, pero no te sientas insultado. Sé que te puedes cuidar muy bien solo._

…

_-Me traje los libros porque pensé que... Bueno, vamos a estar aquí juntos y solos. No soy ninguna idiota. Sé que haremos eso tarde o temprano._

_-Hoy -murmuró él, tras besarla de nuevo suavemente-. Va a ocurrir hoy, pero te aseguro que no vas a necesitar un libro._

No olviden comentar, si no, no hay capítulo. Es broma… Se les aprecia, su amiga Kuchiki9474.


	6. Capítulo 06

Hola amigas y amigos. Acá les traigo otro capítulo de "En Defensa Del Amor", espero que lo comenten porque si no, no actualizaré hasta dentro de dos meses. ¡Es broma! Pero sí, espero que dejen reviews, mínimo 10 -estoy exigente-, XD. Y perdonen si he tardado en actualizar pero es que estas han sido semanas que… En fin, hubiera querido clonarme.

No sé ustedes, pero una de las partes de la ficción que más me ha causado gracia es esta: _"-Ya me pareció que no. Además, esos pre servativos son de talla pequeña. No me valdrían -Rukia sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Entonces, se lamió los resecos labios"._ No era necesario que fuera tan gráfico en ESE aspecto.

Gracias a: **kusajishi-chiru** saludos y gracias por leer, con respecto a los perros de esa raza, la verdad a mí no mucho me gustan, por cierto acá está la continuación; **Sakura-Jeka** gracias por leer y comentar y saludarme a metitus, noy no viene doble capítulo pero es te aseguro que te gustará porque es la antesala a algo diferente, X3, me reí con lo de rataracha; **DeathBerryxs **no te mueras porque acá está la continuación de esta ficción, disfrútala y coméntala, saludos; **Claw-13 **gracias por comentar doblemente, sobre la historia no puedo hacer nada sobre sus avances porque es una adaptación, sin embargo me da gusto que la disfrutes; **ShinigamiDark89 **Ishida es un picaflorya que es un AU con algo de OoC, nada que ver con el remilgadito que es en verdad, XD; **Akemi227-chan** acá esta el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no olvides comentar si no, no hay episodio la otra semana, XD; **Clan Yuki** también te doy las gracias por comentar doblemente, ya verás que poco a poco se sabrá el acoso a Kia y sí, afortunadamente Ichigo estaba con ella. Por cierto, fue gracias a ti que decidí subir el capítulo de hoy.

También se les agradece a: **gibybluu**, **Kuchiki Hanako**, **Hiromi-kun****, ****kusajishi-chiru**, **Lightning Cullen**, **Lonely Athena**,**Shimizu Naku**, **ShinigamiDark89**, **vickyallyz** y **Yare Kurosaki** por agregar esta historia a sus listas de Favoritos. Si alguien no está acá prometo mencionarlo en la otra ocasión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 06**

El Pelinaranja y sus amigos decidieron ir lo más rápido posible al departamento de Rukia. Y en el momento en el que Ichigo abrió la puerta de la vivienda de Rukia, sintió la tensión. Levantó una mano e hizo callar a sus amigos. Entonces, entró en silencio. No había ruido alguno, pero el silencio resultaba amenazante, como si estuviera vivo. Automáticamente, registró todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que podría haber alguien escondido. Rápidamente, notó una sombra que resultaba poco familiar al lado de la puerta del dormitorio. Mientras la miraba, la sombra se movió un poco, haciendo que sus sentidos se pusieran en estado de alerta.

-Quédense aquí -le dijo a Renji.

-Ni hablar -susurró su amigo.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar. Entonces, un tablón del suelo crujió bajo sus pies. Un segundo después, estalló el movimiento a su alrededor. Se oyó un golpe y un hombre alto, vestido todo de negro, salió como una exhalación del dormitorio. Con un movimiento fluido, saltó por las puertas del balcón y cayó a la calle, igual que Ichigo había hecho anteriormente.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Ichigo se fue tras él. A sus espaldas, oyó que Renji gritaba:

-¡Llamen a la policía!

Cuando saltó al suelo, recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y comenzó la persecución. El hombre estaba pocos metros delante de él, pero Ichigo era muy rápido y estaba lleno de determinación. Aquel podría ser el hombre que había estado aterrorizando a Rukia y, además, lo habían encontrado escondido en su apartamento. Fresa-Kun sería capaz de destrozarlo con sus propias manos, pero era policía y sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, aunque le costara cumplirlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, no extendió las manos para agarrarlo. Lanzó una patada y le hizo caer al suelo. El hombre cayó al suelo e Ichigo se tiró sobre él. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, pero el Pelinaranja consiguió colocar se encima del desconocido e inmovilizarlo.

-Quieto -le ordenó Ichigo. Entonces, le vantó la vista y vio que Ikkaku e Ishida estaban a su lado.

-Yo no soy policía, Ichigo -dijo Ikkaku, lleno de odio-. ¿Quieres que le pegue una buena paliza?

-No será necesario, pero si se mueve, dale una buena patada en la boca.

-Está bien -replicó Ikkaku, colocándose en posición al lado de la cabeza del hombre.

-¿Eres policía? -le preguntó el desconocido a Ichigo.

-Así es, pero estoy fuera de servicio. Sin embargo, los que sí lo están vendrán enseguida para llevarte a la jefatura.

-Dios Santo, hombre. Me estás rompiendo el brazo.

-Tiene razón, Ichigo -comentó Ishida, al ver la posición tan poco natural en la que el Zanahorio tenía inmovilizado al intruso-. Y creo que también la pierna.

-No me tientes -le espetó él al intruso-. ¿Cómo te llamas? Dilo, maldita sea -añadió, al ver que el hombre guardaba silencio- Y no me mientas.

-¡Ginjou! Me llamo Ginjou.

-¿Ginjou qué?

En vez de responder, el hombre lanzó un grito de agonía.

-Sólo Ginjou, ¿eh? -replicó Ichigo. En aquel mismo momento, se empezó a escuchar en la distancia el sonido de las sirenas de la policía-. Bueno, Ginjou, ¿quieres decirme qué estabas haciendo en ese apartamento?

-Sólo vi que estaba abierto. Sólo quería echar un vistazo...

-Muy bien. Probemos de nuevo. ¿Qué estabas buscando?

-Nada. Maldita sea, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¿Estás diciéndome que eres sólo un delincuente común y corriente? ¿Que no estuviste aquí antes, tirando piedras?

-¿Piedras? Yo no.

Sin soltar el brazo del hombre, Ichigo se puso de pie e hizo que el intruso se levantara también. Ginjou trató de zafarse, pero sólo consiguió hacerse más daño.

-Ikkaku, regístrale los bolsillos.

Ginjou comenzó a lanzar patadas y a resistirse, lo que obligó a Ichigo a ejercer un poco más de presión. El hombre lanzó una maldición ahogada. En aquel momento, Renji llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. Parecía más furioso que el propio Ichigo.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Ichigo?

Ikkaku metió las manos en los bolsillos del hombre y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, algunas monedas y una navaja

-Lo siento, Ichigo. No lleva cartera.

-Dame uno de esos cigarrillos -le ordenó Ichigo.

-¿Crees que este es el momento de comenzar a fumar? -replicó Ikkaku, sacando un cigarrillo-. Es un mal hábito, compañero. Fumar mata.

-La policía está a punto de llegar -dijo Renji-. ¿Crees que deberías estar haciendo esto?

-Dado que no deja de resistirse, tiene suerte de que no le haya hecho ya pedazos.

Desgraciadamente, Mizuiro y Asano dobla ron la esquina. Al ver la escena, se tensaron.

-Dios Santo, Ichigo. ¿Qué diablos está pa sando aquí?

Ichigo obligó al hombre a que se tumbara en el suelo y le colocó una rodilla entre los omóplatos.

-Dame unas esposas -le dijo a Mizuiro. Kojima hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero hizo lo que él le había pedido. Cuando el hombre estuvo inmovilizado, Ichigo volvió a registrarlo, sin encontrar más armas. Entonces, se lo entregó a Keigo.

-Léele sus derechos.

-Conozco mi trabajo, Ichigo. ¿Quieres decir me por qué diablos lo vamos a arrestar?

-Por supuesto. Estaba en el apartamento de Rukia cuando entramos -contestó Ichigo. Entonces, le entregó los cigarrillos-. Además, fuma la misma marca de las colillas que encontré debajo de su balcón.

-¿Y qué hizo dentro? ¿Ha robado algo?

-Eso es todo lo que tenía encima -contestó Ichigo, señalando las cosas que Ikkaku tenía en las manos-, y no creo que la navaja sea de Kia, así que debe de ser de él. Además de irrumpir ilegalmente en una casa, pueden añadir el hecho de que lleva armas. Creo que hemos interrumpido lo que estaba haciendo, pero iré a echar un vistazo por el interior. Ustedes llévenlo a la comisaría. Yo iré enseguida. No lo suelten, ¿de acuerdo?

-El juez Yamamoto se ha ido de pesca y no va a regresar hasta el lunes -dijo Kojima, con una sonrisa-. Creo que puedo asegurarte que, al menos, estará con nosotros hasta entonces.

Mizuiro y Keigo agarraron al detenido cada uno de un brazo y comenzaron la habitual letanía de leerle sus derechos. A continuación, llevaron al tal Ginjou al auto patrulla. Ichigo observó la escena muy atentamente y no se relajó hasta que vio que el detenido estaba en el interior del vehículo.

Después, miró a sus amigos y notó el silencio tan profundo que lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un salvaje, Ichigo, ¿lo sabías?

-Déjate de tomarme el pelo, Renji. Cabeza de piña colorada.

El bombero se echó a reír. Rápidamente, Ikkaku se colocó delante de él y le agarró con fuerza por los bíceps.

-De puro acero -comentó-. Como un héroe de la vida real.

Ishida se colocó las manos por debajo de la barbilla y dijo imitando la voz de una mujer:

-Mi héroe, Kurosaki-Kun...

Tras lanzar un gruñido, Ichigo se zafó de sus amigos y regresó al balcón del apartamento de Rukia. Cuando se subió de un salto y consiguió agarrar la barandilla, los tres amigos comenzaron a reírse y siguieron con sus bromas. Cuando estuvo en el interior del balcón, notó que sus tres amigos lo seguían.

Varios vecinos los estaban observando con gran curiosidad, por lo que Ichigo decidió dirigirse a ellos.

-No ocurre nada de importancia, amigos -la gente lo miró con escepticismo. A continuación, habló de nuevo a sus amigos-. Quédense aquí. Creo que habrá menos posibilidad de que se destruyan pruebas si entro yo solo.

-Si necesitas algo, da un grito.

En primer lugar, Ichigo se dirigió al dormitorio. Inmediatamente, vio que el hombre había abierto los cajones de su cómoda. Las braguitas y los sujetadores de encaje de Rukia estaban esparcidos por todas partes, con el aspecto de mariposas caídas. Sus pijamas y sus camisetas también estaban por el suelo.

Todo lo que tenía encima de la cómoda, que incluía cepillos y peinetas para el cabello, joyas y perfumes, había sido tirado al suelo. Además, había tirado de la ropa que cubría la cama.

Lo que más llamó la atención a Ichigo fue que los malditos preservativos estuvieran por todas partes. Se colocó una mano en el rostro y trató de considerar la situación, pero cedió antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo. Rápidamente, recogió todos los preservativos y se los metió en los bolsillos. Tenía más de una razón para hacerlo.

Si sus amigos los veían, podrían creer que eran de él y las bromas serían interminables, considerando el tamaño de los malditos condones (N/K: Él y aquello, grande; esas cosas, pequeñas). De hecho, tenía intención de tirarlos para que no le sorprendieran con ellos en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, la razón más importante para hacerlo se debía al hecho de que Kia se llevaría un buen disgusto si alguien se enteraba de que los tenía. Evidentemente, no tenían nada que ver con lo que el maldito Ginjou, si era aquel en realidad su verdadero nombre, había estado buscando.

Los cajones de la mesilla de noche estaban completamente vacíos. Ichigo miró a su alrededor, pero no vio la fotografía de Fujikata ni los li bros por ninguna parte. Ginjou no los tenía encima. Además, ¿para qué los iba a querer? Aquello sólo podía significar que Kia se los había llevado.

No le importaba lo de los libros, dado que estaría encantado de leerlos con ella, pero lo último que quería en su casa era el rostro sonriente del viejo Fujikata, especialmente dado que sabía que era un ídolo para Rukia. Si esperaba que Ichigo pudiera compararse con él, estaba seguro de que la defraudaría.

-¿Todo va bien, Ichigo? -le preguntó Renji.

-Sí, sí. Pueden entrar.

El Pelirrojo entró en el dormitorio, seguido de Ikkaku e Ishida.

-¡Vaya! Se puede decir que alguien está buscando algo.

Ishida miró la ropa interior y, utilizando sólo el dedo meñique, levantó un minúsculo tanga de color rosa.

-Yo creía que las morenas no llevaban rosa.

Ichigo le arrebató la prenda y se la metió en el bolsillo con los preservativos. Ya le estaba resultando a él bastante difícil no imaginarse a Rukia con aquella ropa interior tan sexy. No quería que Ishida hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Recogemos esto o lo dejamos tal cual? -preguntó Ikkaku.

-Tengo una cámara en mi furgoneta -respondió Ichigo-. Tomaré algunas fotos y luego lo recogeremos todo antes de que Rukia lo vea. Sólo conseguiría disgustarla más.

-Visto lo visto, creo que voy a llamar a Tatsuki -dijo Renji-. Vamos a estar aquí un rato y quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.

-Dile que te dé la lista de las compras que quiere Rukia. De camino a casa, pasaré por el supermercado.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Ishida, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Pues sí que te ha domesticado -añadió mientras extendía la mano para agarrar un sujetador de raso.

-Deja eso a Ichigo antes de que te rompa un brazo -le dijo Ikkaku, aunque estaba también muerto de la risa.

Ichigo les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a los dos, pero muy pronto se olvidó de sus alocados amigos. Habían detenido a un hombre. Tenía a Kia en su apartamento. Las cosas iban saliendo como había pensado…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia oyó que se abría la puerta principal y el corazón se le puso en la garganta. Se puso rápidamente de pie y fue corriendo a saludar a Ichigo. Con la lengua fuera por el esfuerzo, Kon salió también a recibirlo.

Ella sabía que había sido una tontería preocuparse por Ichigo, ya que Renji le había dicho que estaban bien, pero quería asegurarse por sí misma.

Ichigo acababa de entrar por la puerta, con las llaves en una mano y las bolsas de las compras en la otra cuando Rukia se detuvo delante de él y casi, casi lo abraza.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Ichigo, muy sorprendido-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba preocupada -admitió Rukia, algo avergonzada.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí, pero no te sientas insultado. Sé que te puedes cuidar muy bien solo.

-¿Y sigues preocupada?

Ella asintió, lo que hizo que la expresión que Ichigo tenía en el rostro se suavizara un poco más. Sin dejar de mirarla, cerró la puerta con la pierna y se colocó todas las cosas que llevaba en un mismo brazo. Entonces, la agarró con el otro y la besó.

-Gracias, Kia, pero no tenías por qué preocuparte.

-No eres invencible -suspiró ella-. Además, Renji llamó a Tatsuki y le dijo lo que había ocurrido...

-Y estoy bien.

La estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Empezó a deslizar la mano por la espalda en dirección al trasero de Rukia, pero, en aquel momento, miró más allá. Detuvo la mano inmediatamente. Tatsuki los estaba observando (N/K: Ahora no fue Kon, XD).

-Hola, Tatsuki. Renji sube ahora mismo.

-Ya me lo había imaginado. ¿Qué tal estás, héroe?

Ichigo hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los ojos y entregó a Rukia una de las bolsas. De repente, Kon lanzó un ladrido. Cuando el Pelinaranja lo miró, vio que el animal estaba de pie sobre las patas traseras, tratando de conseguir su atención.

-¡Vaya! Menudo saludo -comentó él, to mando en brazos al perrito-. Me reciben en la puerta una hermosa mujer y un fiel chihuahua. ¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre?

-Ichigo, por favor -dijo Rukia-. Dime que no es cierto que te lanzaste a perseguir a un maníaco que había entrado en mi apartamento.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a dirigirse a la coci na. Rukia lo siguió.

-Ichigo...

-Sí, conejita -dijo él-. Dado que tú cocinas te anoche, yo lo haré hoy. ¿Prefieres filetes o unos espaguetis? Son mis dos especialidades. En realidad, son mis únicas especialidades, así que he comprado para hacer de las dos cosas. También podemos decidirnos por una cena ligera y tomar sólo unos bocadillos. ¿Qué te apetece?

-¿Tienes o no tienes a ese hombre arrestado? -preguntó Rukia, volviendo a su anterior conversación.

-Sí, claro que sí. Lo que ocurre es que ese bastardo no quiere hablar. Ni siquiera tenemos su nombre, pero, por suerte, el Juez Yamamoto se ha marchado a pescar.

-¿Y?

-Esta ciudad es muy pequeña. Aquí las cosas se hacen de un modo diferente. Yamamoto lleva toda una vida en el puesto y nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria. Por eso, se toma de vez en cuando unos días libres, cuando el tiempo se pone bueno para pescar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que el Juez esté pescando con el tipo que entró en mi casa?

-Que no se le puede soltar hasta que el Juez regrese. Eso nos da un poco más de tiempo para investigarlo. Me da la sensación de que, si dejamos que se marche con una fianza, desa parecerá.

-¿Y de qué se le acusa?

-Para empezar, de entrar ilegalmente en una casa y de ir armado. Además, registró de arriba abajo tu dormitorio, conejita, pero no robó nada ni dañó nada.

-Eso significa que estaba buscando algo.

-Yo diría que sí. Sea lo que sea, no lo en contró antes de que lo interrumpiéramos. Los chicos me ayudaron a recogerlo todo.

"_Los chicos"_. Consciente de que Tatsuki los es taba observando desde la puerta, Rukia se acercó un poco más. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y tenía las palmas de las manos muy húmedas.

-¿Estás diciendo que puso patas arriba mi dormitorio?

-No te preocupes -le susurró Ichigo-. Con fisqué los preservativos antes de que nadie pudiera verlos.

-Gracias -musitó ella, aliviada.

-Ishida recogió tus braguitas. Son muy sexys... Tanto que me hace preguntar lo que llevas puesto esta noche.

Tatsuki se aclaró la garganta.

-Es una grosería susurrar delante de invita dos -dijo.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tú una invitada, Tatsuki? -replicó Ichigo-. Por cierto, ¿no debería haber llegado ya Renji?

-¿Es que estás tratando de librarte de mí? -repuso Tatsuki con una sonrisa-. Y yo que estaba a punto de sugerir que cenáramos filetes.

En aquel momento entró Renji.

-En cuanto descargue todo de la furgoneta, voy a llevarte a casa, esposa mía.

Tatsuki se volvió a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y para qué?

Entonces le tocó susurrar a Renji y fue Tatsuki la que se sonrojó. Rápidamente, ella añadió:

-Te ayudaré a descargarlo todo.

Pasó otra media hora antes hasta que Rukia tuvo oportunidad de arrinconar a Ichigo para tratar de conseguir algunas respuestas. Tras haber colocado todas las cosas de Rukia en su lugar, los dos se sentaron en el pequeño jardín del bloque para que Kon pudiera corretear un rato.

-¿Y si hubiera tenido una pistola, Ichigo? ¿Y si te hubiera clavado esa navaja?

-Si hubiera sido tan estúpido como para sacar esa navaja, le habría... Lo habría desarmado -añadió, cambiando sus palabras originales, al ver el horror que se reflejaba en el rostro de Rukia.

-¿De verdad eres tan bueno?

-Sí.

Había contestado sin presumir. Era una afirmación de hecho, que revelaba lo que él creía que era una verdad. Rukia sacudió la cabeza tras escuchar aquella confidencia.

-Más tarde -añadió él-, te voy a mostrar lo bueno que soy.

-¿De verdad?

-Creo que es mejor que comencemos con tu preparación física, ¿no te parece?

Rukia sintió cierta desilusión. Había tomado sus anteriores palabras como una cierta invitación sensual. A pesar de todo, comprendió que él estaba en lo cierto. Además, las clases se desarrollarían en la intimidad, no en el gimnasio, por lo que pensar que iba a estar a solas con Ichigo, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, tocándola en los lugares más sensuales, la hizo quedarse sin aliento.

-Supongo que sí.

-Vaya entusiasmo, Kia.

La hizo levantarse de su asiento y la acomo dó en su regazo, algo que nunca habría hecho en su gimnasio. Rukia pensó que iba a besar la y eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba. En el breve tiempo que él se había ausentado, lo había echado mucho de menos y se había preocupado mucho por él.

-Dime el nombre del tipo que solía acosarte en tu anterior trabajo y del tipo con el que estuviste comprometida -dijo él, en vez de besarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a tener una charla con ellos. No, no discutas conmigo, Kia. No voy a avergonzarte. Te lo prometo.

-No sé qué es lo que crees que pueden añadir a la ecuación.

-Tal vez nada, pero no puede hacernos ningún daño hacerles algunas preguntas, ¿no te parece?

-El hombre con el que trabajé se llama Shiba Kaien. Es un hombre bastante agradable -respondió, al darse cuenta de que Ichigo era un profesional y que conocía muy bien su profesión-, aunque resulta demasiado intenso, un poco parecido a ti -Rukia sonrió-. Es diferente.

-¿Intenso en qué sentido?

-No en un sentido malo de la palabra. Muestra un celo exagerado sobre todo. Sobre su trabajo, su vida...

-¿Y sobre ti?

-Durante un tiempo, tal vez. Tenía cierta fijación conmigo. Me dijo que me amaba, pero yo sabía que no era cierto. Su insistencia se convirtió en una molestia, pero nunca me resultó amenazadora.

-¿Y el otro tipo?

Rukia no quería hablar sobre él. No podía mencionar su nombre sin verse invadida por los recuerdos y verse abrumada por la humillación.

-Se llama Jaegerjaques Grimmjow -dijo. Sentada en el regazo de Ichigo, rodeada por sus brazos, hacía que se le resultara más fácil. De todos modos, rezó porque Grimmjow no revelara nada de su pasado más íntimo a Ichigo. Desgraciadamente, Grimmjow no consideraba que nada fuera íntimo, algo que ella había descubierto demasiado tarde-. Supongo que Kaien seguirá trabajando en el periódico. Adora su trabajo. Grimmjow debería seguir en el edificio de seguros de enfrente. Es uno de los comerciales. ¿Quieres que te escriba los nombres?

-No hace falta. No se me olvidarán.

Ichigo comenzó a frotarle suavemente el brazo. Se mostraba silencioso, pensativo, a pesar de que seguía tocándola como si no pudiera evitarlo. De repente, Rukia levantó el rostro para mirarlo e Ichigo le capturó los labios para darle un largo y profundo beso.

-Sabes tan bien... -murmuró él.

Ichigo también sabía muy bien. De hecho, era delicioso, tanto que Rukia le introdujo la lengua entre los labios y profundizó de nuevo el beso, haciendo que él gruñera de placer.

De repente, bajo el cálido sol de la tarde, Rukia comprendió la verdad. Estaba demasiado implicada. Conocerlo mejor sólo había lo grado empeorar las cosas. El Pelinaranja había llegado a ponerse en peligro por ella. Por ello, y por que parecía capaz de ocuparse de cualquier situación, la fascinaba. De hecho, se había dado cuenta de que estaba medio enamorada de él.

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa, Kia -susurró él, cuando rompieron el beso.

-¿Hmm? -musitó ella. Se sentía flotando.

-¿Por qué te trajiste los libros y la foto aquí?

La bruma de sensualidad que los había en vuelto hasta entonces desapareció de repente. Rukia abrió los ojos y comprobó que Ichigo la estaba observando.

-Venga, Kia, dímelo -añadió. Cuando ella comenzó a erguirse, negó con la cabeza-. No. Me gusta que estemos aquí. Me gusta abrazarte.

-Oh -dijo ella.

Cuando se movió un poco para sentirse más cómoda, notó la erección de Ichigo. Oyó un pequeño gruñido de placer e inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil. Nadie la había tocado como Fresa-Kun lo hacía. De hecho, ni siquiera su prometido había querido abrazarla de aquella manera.

-Me traje los libros porque pensé que... Bueno, vamos a estar aquí juntos y solos. No soy ninguna idiota. Sé que haremos ESO tarde o temprano.

-Hoy -murmuró él, tras besarla de nuevo suavemente-. Va a ocurrir hoy, pero te aseguro que no vas a necesitar un libro.

-Creo... Creo que tal vez sí -admitió ella, muy a su pesar.

-¿Cómo vas a necesitar un libro cuando todo lo que haces me pone caliente? Te vistes elegantemente y yo pienso en lo mucho que deseo desnudarte. Te sorprendo con un pijama de algodón y deseo sentir lo suave y cálida que es tu piel. Me preparas la cena y me obsesiona ver cómo meneas el trasero mientras mueves la comida.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó ella, maravillada.

-Claro que sí. Tu trasero ha representado un papel fundamental en mis más recientes fantasías -comentó él, acentuando sus palabras al apretarle suavemente las posaderas-. Maldita sea. Ya no puedo esperar a desnudarte para poder explorarlo con más detalle.

-Ichigo... -dijo ella, con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

-Rukia... Sin embargo, lo que más me gusta es el modo en el que te sonrojas. En realidad, me excita todo sobre ti. Créeme, conejita, meterte en la cama es mi objetivo. Cuando estemos allí, no importa lo que hagas. No voy a quejarme.

Oírle hablar de aquella manera casi podía conseguir que Rukia lo creyera. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera permitido que los despreciables comentarios de Grimmjow la influyeran de tal manera? Le habían hecho pasar un periodo tan difícil, una humillación tal...

Sin embargo, Ichigo no le mentiría. De eso estaba segura.

-Muy bien. Me olvidaré de los libros si prometes decirme lo que te gusta.

-Me gustas tú...

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

-La forma en que me estás hablando me lleva a pensar que mis fantasías se van a hacer realidad en cualquier momento, lo que hace que me sienta a punto de explotar... Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría que habláramos antes de que nos distraigamos.

"_¿Distraerse?"_, pensó ella._ "¿Así era como llamaba Ichigo al hecho de hacer el amor con ella?"_ Muy incómoda, Rukia le preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la foto... Y por qué diablos has tenido que traértela.

**Continuará…**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** Espero que nuevamente les haya gustado el capítulo. Reitero que no olviden comentarlo, además el link para hacerlo está después del adelanto. Como dije allá arriba, espero mínimamente 10 reviews… Y miren que lo que se viene es lo que el mundo suele esperar:

EL LEMON.

¿Necesito decir algo más?

Nah… Acá les dejo adelantos IchiRuki del próximo capítulo. No me culpen si quedan picadas/os, aunque esa es la idea, XD:

_-__Rukia_ _dejó escapar un suspiro, que fue en parte un silbido y en parte una exclamación._ _En circunstancias normales, se habría sentido escandalizada consigo misma por su comportamiento tan poco femenino, pero el suave algodón le moldeaba el sexo de una manera que... Ichigo tenía razón. Los preservativos pequeños no le habrían servido._

…

-_Aquel beso fue diferente. Rukia no se dio cuenta de que él se había estado conteniendo, de que, hasta aquel momento, no había sentido toda la carnalidad que podía haber en aquel contacto. Fue un beso devorador, apasionado y abrumador. Le haría el amor en aquel momento. Ichigo lo comprendió y gozó ante las perspectivas._

…

-_Rukia giró la cabeza y vio que Phyon se había quedado dormida de costado, sobre la gruesa hierba. Kon estaba acurrucado a su lado. Componían una imagen tan adorable que Rukia sintió que el corazón se le deshacía y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas._

"_-Esta noche -susurró Ichigo a su oído-, quiero dormir acurrucado a ti igual de cerca"._

…

_-El sujetador era de encaje blanco. Ichigo podría haberse pasado una hora admirando el modo en el que realzaba sus pechos. En vez de eso, soltó el broche frontal y apartó las copas para saciarse visualmente._

¿Qué tal? ¿Quedaron con curiosidad? Cuídense y alimenten la causa IchiRuki con un comentario.

Hasta luego, su amiga Kuchiki9474.


	7. Capítulo 07

Muy bien amables lectoras y lectores de FF, acá está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Un aviso importante -aunque los que leyeron el adelanto sabrán que es-, este apartado contiene LEMON.

Mis agradecimientos a: **kusajishi-chiru** perdona, pero esa era mi intención, la de dejar picada a la audiencia, acá está el nuevo capítulo; **EthereldCrow** tu comentario fue el segundo para la vez anterior, y no importa si tu review es corto, el punto es que pases por acá, saludos; **Sakura-Jeka** al igual que tú, también me reí con las burlas que recibió Ichigo, sin embargo, todo lo soporta con tal de estar con Rukia, ya pronto verás más revelaciones; **Akemi227-chan** gracias por estar pendiente de esta adaptación/ficción,espero que para este capítulo también puedas comentar -me refiero al IchiRuki XXX-; **ShinigamiJazzDark89** aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y si, tienes razón al decir que solo hay fanservice de aquella -o como la mayoría le dice "Melones-Chan"-; **ACCHB** acá esta la continuación de "En Defensa De Amor", disfrútala y de paso coméntala, saludos; **Claw-13** aquí tienes tu dosis IchiRuki, que hoy está algo fuertecita, ya verás que otras situaciones les depara a este par; y **Clan Yuki** tranquila amiga, acá está tu dosis IchiRuki grado M, y yo también te entiendo si no dejas comentarios, pues yo también paso a full.

Había dicho que si tenía 10 reviews para el capítulo anterior, subiría el de hoy. Pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, así que después de ocho comentarios, decidí actualizar. Aunque esta vez espero que pasemos de los 45 reviews (hay 38 hasta el día de hoy).

Por cierto, no me culpen si sufren de hemorragia nasal o ataques al corazón. Aunque desde ya les aviso que además de este lemon, hay otro más en camino. Sin más charadas… Buena lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 07**

Recapitulando…

_-Muy bien. Me olvidaré de los libros si prometes decirme lo que te gusta._

_-Me gustas tú..._

_-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero..._

_-La forma en que me estás hablando me lleva a pensar que mis fantasías se van a hacer realidad en cualquier momento, lo que hace que me sienta a punto de explotar... Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría que habláramos antes de que nos distraigamos._

"¿Distraerse?",_ pensó ella. _"¿Así era como llamaba Ichigo al hecho de hacer el amor con ella?"_ Muy incómoda, Rukia le preguntó:_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A la foto... Y por qué diablos has tenido que traértela._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bendito fuera el bueno de Kon. Eligió precisamente aquel momento para comenzar a ladrar. Rukia se incorporó para ver que una perra de raza golden retriever bastante grande se había acercado a olisquear al pequeño chihuahua. Ella trató de levantarse inmediatamente, completamente alarmada, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

-Es Phyon. Es una perra muy buena, conejita. No le hará daño.

Efectivamente, la perra comenzó a juguetear con Kon, a pesar de que este la recibió algo agresivamente. Phyon comenzó a correr todo lo que le permitía su correa para que el chihuahua la persiguiera. Este se esforzó tanto por alcanzarla que se tropezó con su propia nariz y consiguió dar una voltereta completa sin parar. Cuando se quedó sin correa, comenzó a aullar, por lo que Phyon regresó corriendo al lugar en el que él se había quedado.

-Creo que Kon está enamorado -comentó Rukia, con una sonrisa.

-Pobrecillo. Me pregunto si Phyon guardará fotografías de otros perros sólo para volverlo loco.

Rukia se volvió para mirarlo. _"¿Estaría celoso?"_. No. Aquello era absurdo. El Gobernador Fujikata representaba valores morales para ella, NO un atractivo sexual. Ichigo debía comprenderlo.

Él la levantó y se puso de pie. Los perros seguían jugando y estaban armando un buen jaleo. Sin embargo, Rukia no les prestó atención. Ichigo acababa de agarrarse el bajo de la camisa y se disponía a sacársela por la cabeza. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó. La parte superior de su cuerpo era muy hermosa. El vello naranja cubría su bien formado torso. Tenía unos esbeltos y prominentes músculos en los hombros, que se marcaban con cada uno de los movimientos con los que doblaba la camisa y la co locaba encima del respaldo de la silla. A continuación, flexionó un hombro y comenzó a hacer girar la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Rukia, casi con la boca seca.

-Aquí hace bastante calor y me encuentro algo rígido tras haber saltado de tu maldito balcón tantas veces.

De repente, cuando se giró, Rukia vio que tenía un hematoma sobre las costillas.

-Ichigo, ¿qué te ha ocurrido ahí?

-Nada. Debió de ser cuando golpeé el suelo al abalanzarme sobre él. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera tantas piedrecillas por todas partes.

-Lo siento mucho...

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, Kia... -susurró él. Entonces, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Rápidamente, Rukia dio un paso atrás-. Voy a cambiarme antes de que tengamos nuestra pequeña charla sobre esa fotografía. Volveré en un segundo.

"_¿Cambiarse? ¿Y qué iba a ponerse? ¿Menos ropa?"_, meditaba ella. Ya lo pasaba Rukia bastante mal cuando en el gimnasio sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y unas deportivas. Sin embargo, en el gimnasio siempre estaban rodeados de gente. Allí no había nadie. Estaba segura de que, si Ichigo comenzaba a exhibirse, ella se convertiría en la agresora.

Él tardó sólo un minuto en regresar.

-¿Tienes hambre, Kia?

Miró a su alrededor y, automáticamente, dio un paso hacia él. Aquel hombre destilaba atractivo sexual. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y nada más, lo había hecho aposta el muy... Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes lo había visto descalzo. Tenía unos pies grandes, salpicados de vello naranja y tan sensuales como el resto de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, Rukia permitió que su mirada fuera subiendo. Fue admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pantorrillas musculosas y con vello naranja claro. Bonitas rodillas. Muslos increíbles...

El corazón se le aceleró. Ya sabía de primera mano lo fuertes que tenía los muslos. Tragó saliva y siguió subiendo. Entonces, vio el inicio de los pantalones cortos. Un poco más arriba vio... ¡Kami-Sama! Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro, que fue en parte un silbido y en parte una exclamación. En circunstancias normales, se habría sentido escandalizada consigo misma por su comportamiento tan poco femenino, pero el suave algodón le moldeaba el sexo de una manera que... Ichigo tenía razón. Los preservativos pequeños no le habrían servido (N/K: Ya sabemos que TODO en él es grande, *¬*).

Cada vez le resultó más difícil respirar. Como una mujer inteligente, educada y moderna, sabía que el tamaño no importaba. Aquel no había sido en absoluto su problema con Grimmjow. Entonces, ¿por qué parecía haber explotado un volcán en su interior?

Mientras lo miraba, incapaz de apartar los ojos, algo vibró. Fascinada, observó cómo Ichigo comenzaba a tener una erección. Se llevó una mano a la garganta. Ichigo, en cambio, no se movió.

Rápidamente, decidió que sería más fácil continuar su viaje visual en vez de concentrarse en aquella parte en concreto. Admiró la firmeza de su abdomen. Aquello no la ayudó en lo más mínimo. El vello que le cubría el vientre parecía tan suave que sintió la tentación de acariciarlo. Lo deseaba tanto...

En aquel momento ya no le importaba si se excedía. ¿Cómo podía retener una mujer el pensamiento racional cuando se veía enfrentada a tal provocación? Estúpida fresa provocadora…

Había deseado a Ichigo casi desde el principio. Cada día, los sentimientos parecían hacerse más fuertes. Aparte de su agudo sentido de la cautela y la decencia, no parecía haber razón alguna para esperar.

Se acercó a él. El Pelinaranja lanzó un gruñido de anticipación. Saboreando el momento, Rukia le colocó las manos en los costados, gozando con el tacto de la cálida piel, tan tensa sobre los fuertes músculos, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Quiero tocarte, Ichigo -susurró.

-Hazlo.

"_¿Cómo era posible que una simple palabra pudiera parecer tan provocativa?"_. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, vio que la erección que tenía era plena. Muy plena. _"¿Y sólo por tocarle la cintura?"_

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó, intrigada.

-Sí...

Envalentonada por sus palabras, Rukia le rodeó la cintura para llevar las manos hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, muy cerca del trasero. Aquella postura la hizo acercarse al tórax.

-Hueles tan bien, Ichigo...

-¿Es ahí donde de verdad quieres tocarme, Kia?

-No -admitió ella.

-Ya me parecía...

-Estamos en el jardín...

-No puede vernos nadie.

-Pero...

-Soy un hombre, no un colegial. Puedo controlarme. No ocurrirá nada a menos que tú lo digas. Siéntete libre para tocarme todo lo que quieras y detenerte cuando lo desees.

-¿Me besarás mientras lo hago?

-Será un placer, conejita...

Aquel beso fue diferente. Rukia no se dio cuenta de que él se había estado conteniendo, de que, hasta aquel momento, no había sentido toda la carnalidad que podía haber en aquel contacto. Fue un beso devorador, apasionado y abrumador. Le haría el amor en aquel momento. Ichigo lo comprendió y gozó ante las perspectivas.

Una y otra vez, le introdujo la lengua entre los labios, acariciándola seductoramente. Ella se sintió consumida por el deseo. A pesar de todo, no se olvidó de su cometido. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el ombligo. Sintió que el vientre se le había puesto muy rígido y que parecía ponérsele más duro a medida que ella le iba tocando más, tanto que parecía granito más que carne. No obstante, el vello era tan suave y naranja como había imaginado.

Al fin, consiguió encontrar la cinturilla de los pantalones. Tocó el suave algodón y, por fin, la firme y larga solidez de su pene. Los dos gruñeron de gozo.

Ichigo tensó los dedos y apartó la boca de la de ella para poder tomar aire.

-Eso es, Kia...

Rukia se podría haber pasado una hora explorándolo. La fascinaba a muchos niveles. Recorrió suavemente la longitud de su masculinidad, midiéndolo. Entonces, sin que pudiera evitarlo, bajó un poco más la mano y acogió en la palma los testículos. Oyó que él gemía de placer.

-Tranquila...

-¿Así?

-Sí...

De repente, él volvió a besarla, tan apasionadamente que Rukia se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo. Le soltó y fue a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba con los suyos. Tenía los labios henchidos y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Entonces, Ichigo le agarró el rostro y comenzó a darle suaves besos en la barbilla, en las mejillas, en la frente...

-¿Sabes lo que creo, Rukia?

-¿Qué?

-Que es justo que ahora me toque a mí... Creo que te encantará que te toque, te lo prometo, aunque, para ello, deberíamos ir al interior de mi apartamento... Mira, Kon se ha quedado dormido con su amiga.

Rukia giró la cabeza y vio que Phyon se había quedado dormida de costado, sobre la gruesa hierba. Kon estaba acurrucado a su lado. Componían una imagen tan adorable que Rukia sintió que el corazón se le deshacía y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Esta noche -susurró Ichigo a su oído-, quiero dormir acurrucado a ti igual de cerca.

No le dio oportunidad alguna de responder. La tomó en brazos y la llevó al interior del apartamento.

-Kon...

-Deja que disfrute de su libertad en el jardín. Dejaré la ventana abierta. No tengas miedo, conejita. Lo oiremos si nos necesita.

Cuando llegó a la cama, se tumbó encima con Rukia aún en brazos. Ella había conocido antes su fuerza, pero no por ello dejó de sorprenderla. La trataba como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma.

-Creo que llevas puesta demasiada ropa. Kia -susurró-. ¿Qué te parece si te lo quitamos todo?

Antes de que Rukia pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Ichigo ya le había sacado la blusa por la cabeza.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo sabía que, si le daba mucho tiempo para considerar las cosas, ella decidiría que no era adecuado que hicieran el amor a media tarde y con la ventana abierta. Sin embargo, estaba cansado de darle tiempo. Y es que él se había dado cuenta de que Rukia se sentía muy cómoda tocándolo sexualmente e Ichigo estaba seguro, aunque ella no lo supiera, de que tendrían un futuro juntos.

En el momento en el que le quitó la blusa, extendió las manos para agarrarle el broche del sujetador. Oyó que ella tenía la respiración entrecortada y sintió la urgencia de sus uñas sobre la piel de los antebrazos.

El sujetador era de encaje blanco. Ichigo podría haberse pasado una hora admirando el modo en el que realzaba sus pechos. En vez de eso, soltó el broche frontal y apartó las copas para saciarse visualmente.

-Eres tan hermosa...

Rukia pareció avergonzarse y se cubrió rápidamente con las manos.

-Ishida estaba equivocado. El rosa y el negro van muy bien juntos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó. Su rubor se había transformado en confusión.

Un mechón de su cabello se le había soltado. Ichigo lo utilizó como una pluma para acariciarle el rostro.

-El cabello negro y el pezón rosado... Es una combinación muy sexy.

-Oh -susurró ella, ruborizándose aún más-, pero, ¿qué tiene Ishida que ver con...?

-Y ese rubor tan delicioso -dijo Ichigo. No quería hablar de que Ishida había tenido entre los dedos uno de sus tangas-. Eres muy hermosa, Rukia, y no quiero que te avergüences conmigo.

Con suavidad, le agarró las muñecas. Entonces, le inmovilizó las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de la cabeza. A continuación, la soltó. Los senos comenzaron a temblar por el modo tan nervioso en el que ella respiraba...

-Pero yo...

Ichigo ahogó sus protestas inclinándose sobre ella e introduciéndose un pezón en la boca. Rukia arqueó la espalda y le enredó los dedos entre su cabello naranja. Suavemente, él siguió chupando, utilizando la lengua para conseguir que el pezón se le irguiera completamente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que ella tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y el labio inferior entre los dientes. Estaba muy tensa.

-¿Te ha gustado, conejita?

Sin abrir los ojos, Rukia asintió. Ichigo sonrió. Entonces, admiró su cuerpo. Tenía el torso tan esbelto y los senos tan erguidos... Le acarició suavemente los costados y centró su atención en el broche de los pantaloncillos de mezclilla.

-Quiero que estés completamente desnuda. Quiero verte entera... -susurró. Rukia abrió los ojos rápidamente-. Cuando estés desnuda, podré desnudarme yo también. Piensa lo agradable que será...

-Sí...

Suavemente, le quitó los dedos del cabello y volvió a levantarle los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

-Me encanta verte así, Kia, extendida sobre mi cama... Ahora, no te muevas.

Ella accedió y se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas. Ichigo le quitó las sandalias con facilidad, pero se tomó su tiempo en besarle cada centímetro de su piel. Le desabrochó muy fácilmente los pantaloncillos cortos. Lentamente, le bajó la cremallera y observó cómo ella contenía la respiración.

Ichigo le extendió los dedos por las caderas y fue bajándole poco a poco los pantaloncillos. Tenía unas piernas hermosas, largas y esbeltas. Las braguitas que llevaba puestas eran del mismo encaje que el sujetador y dejaban entrever las azabaches hebras que le cubrían la entrepierna. La deseaba tanto que le dolía, pero no quería precipitarse comportándose como un animal.

Con un dedo, trazó el triángulo del vello púbico. Se moría de ganas por saborearla, por tenerla completamente desnuda y abierta...

-Ichigo...

-¿Sí?

-No creo que pueda esperar tanto. Mi paciencia no es tan fuerte como la tuya...

-Sólo un poco más...

Lo ayudó a que le quitara los pantalones. A continuación, le tocó el turno a las braguitas. Por fin, estaba completamente desnuda ante él.

El aroma de su excitación le resultó embriagador. Le besó el vientre, las caderas y el interior del muslo. Iba alternando entre besos sua ves y bruscos. Algunas veces le lamía la piel y se la mordisqueaba suavemente. Rukia se re torcía de placer, sin saber lo que la siguiente caricia le iba a deparar.

Tras separarle las piernas, Ichigo comenzó a lamerle la unión del muslo con la entrepierna, justo donde la piel era muy suave y delicada.

-Ichigo, por favor...

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, él volvió a subir sobre su cuerpo. Rukia lo agarró con fuerza y lo besó, mientras las manos de él le cubrían los senos. Tenía los pezones tensos y los pechos henchidos por el placer. El Pelinaranja le agarró los pezones y comenzó a hacerlos girar, apretándolos, tirando de ellos.

-Ichigo...

-Shhh...

Volvió a besarla, silenciando sus protestas y sin dejar de atormentarle los pezones. Cuanto más la excitara, más disfrutaría sus caricias. Rukia movió las piernas, llena de inquietud, has ta que él la inmovilizó con una de las suyas. Atrapada debajo de Ichigo, ella casi no podía moverse, lo que convenía perfectamente a Fresa-Kun.

-Quiero que estés tan lista como lo estoy yo, Kia.

-Ya lo estoy.

-No...

Con una sonrisa en los labios, le acarició las costillas, el vientre y, por fin, entre las piernas. Tenía el vello húmedo, los labios hinchados y resbaladizos por el flujo que los cubría. Ichigo tuvo que contener el aliento.

-Bueno, ahora, tal vez sí lo estés.

Le introdujo el dedo corazón, aunque sin profundizar mucho. Ella era mucho más sensible precisamente allí, en la abertura, por lo que comenzó a hundirse suavemente, a estimularla. Gozó con los gemidos de placer que ella emitía, con el modo en el que su cuerpo se re torcía de placer para moverse con él.

-Yo debería... Debería estar haciendo algo, Ichi...

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Tocarte.

-Todavía no. Yo estoy tan a punto como tú.

-En ese caso, deja de jugar.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Ruki a lo divertía tanto... Siempre lo hacía sonreír.

-Muy bien. Dime qué te parece esto.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que él le introducía un poco más el dedo, que empezaba a meterlo y a sacarlo y a hacer que se humedeciera aún más. Mientras lo hacía, le iba besando el cuerpo. Cuanto más se acercaba al sexo de Rukia, más se tensaba ella.

-Ichigo...

-Calla...

Le separó los muslos y, tras tomarse un mo mento para disfrutar de su aroma, la cubrió con la boca. Ella lanzó un grito de placer y se arqueó con fuerza.

Cuando sintió el primer roce de la lengua en sus labios bajos, tensó el cuerpo alrededor del dedo de Ichigo. Él no dejaba de lamer, de acariciar y, finalmente, de apretar el clítoris suavemente entre los dientes para besarlo más profundamente.

Rukia trató de apartarse de él, pero él se lo impidió, inmovilizándola por completo. Le encantaba sentir la curva voluptuosa de las posaderas entre las manos, su sabor, escuchar los sonidos apasionados y salvajes que ella emitía. A medida que su excitación fue alcanzando el clímax, comenzó a acariciarla con otro dedo, tensándola, llenándola por dentro. Rukia se levantó para ofrecérsele más plenamente, para unirse más íntimamente a él.

Cuando Ichigo sospechó que ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, se incorporó y sacó un preservativo de la mesilla de noche. Rukia protestó con un grito por la espera por lo que, en el momento en el que se colocó el preservativo, Ichigo se le colocó entre las piernas y la penetró sin dejar de besarla. Ella estaba muy tensa, pero tan húmeda que sabía que no le haría daño. Con un profundo movimiento, se hundió en ella completamente. Rukia levantó las piernas para rodearle la cintura. El Pelinaranja encontró un ritmo que comenzó a conducirlos a los dos rápidamente hasta el clímax.

La boca de ella devoraba la suya, le mordía el labio inferior, le aspiraba la lengua, alternadamente le llamaba "Ichi" o "Ichigo". Le encantaba todo de ella... De repente, él comprendió que la amaba. Ojalá pudiera hacérselo entender.

Con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, le deslizó una mano por el trasero y le levantó las caderas para poder penetrarla más profundamente. Aquello fue lo único que hizo falta. Ella comenzó a sentir los espasmos del orgasmo y comenzó a gritar y a jadear de modo que llevó a Ichigo hasta el suyo. Cuando Rukia comenzó a temblar y a retorcerse debajo de él, se dejó caer sobre ella y gritó su nombre.

Dos segundos después de que el cuerpo de Ichigo se quedara completamente inerte, Kon comenzó a ladrar histéricamente. Sintió que Rukia se tensaba, por lo que se ofreció inmediatamente.

-Yo iré a por él.

-Gracias...

Cuando se incorporó de la cama, vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello completamente revuelto y el maquillaje corrido. Estaba cubierta de sudor, tal y como él había predicho.

Gracias a todos los dioses, Rukia por fin era suya…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo trató de despertarla con un beso en la frente. Rukia gimió, se colocó de costado y siguió durmiendo. Se habían pasado la noche haciendo el amor y, aparentemente, Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a tales excesos. En reali dad, él tampoco.

Le había sorprendido la frecuencia con la que deseaba a la muchacha y, lo mejor de todo, era que a ella no le había importado en absoluto. Des pués de la cuarta ocasión, Ichigo había notado que Rukia estaba completamente rendida. Por eso, la había ayudado a ponerse el pijama y había permitido que Kon entrara en la habitación (N/K: Que lindo nuestro Fresa-Sama… ˄˄). Ella no había protestado cuando el perro se les metió entre las sábanas ni cuando él la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había tenido abrazada toda la noche.

Ni siquiera se había despertado. Ichigo com prendió en aquel momento lo agotada que había estado y cómo habían terminado por pa sarle factura sus preocupaciones.

Odiaba tener que despertarla en aquel momento, pero no quería marcharse sin despedir se de ella. Kon parecía igual de decidido a impedirle que lo consiguiera. El animal se había colocado a los pies de la cama y parecía estar protegiéndola... De él. Cuando levantó al perro de la cama, Rukia abrió por fin los ojos.

-¿Ichigo?

Al escuchar su voz, él sintió que una insidiosa calidez se le extendía por el pecho.

-Después de lo de anoche, ¿de verdad esperabas que fuera otro hombre el que te despertara?

Ichigo vio cómo la expresión de su rostro reflejaba primero confusión y luego comprensión.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó ella, cubriéndose inmediatamente la cabeza con la sábana.

-Yo duermo aquí. Esta es mi cama, ¿recuerdas? Como te vi tan cansada, decidí ponerte el pijama, así que no tienes por qué escon derte.

-No se trataba de eso...

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se refería a su aspecto. _"Tonta"_, pensó él.

-¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que estás así de desaliñada?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Me hace desear volver a desnudarte y meterme de nuevo en la cama contigo... Pero, desgraciadamente, tengo cosas que hacer, así que sólo quería despertarte para despedirme de ti.

Una esbelta mano salió de debajo de las sábanas. Hizo un gesto con el que lo animaba a que se marchara.

-Estaré fuera dentro de un segundo.

Con una sonrisa, Ichigo se puso de pie.

-Tendré el café listo y esperando, Kia.

-Iré enseguida.

Diez minutos más tarde, Rukia entró en la cocina con el cabello bien cepillado y recogido con una coleta y un vestido de color celeste con un corazón rojo al lado derecho. Te nía los ojos hinchados, pero, a pesar de todo, Ichigo deseó volver a poseerla de nuevo. La noche anterior ni siquiera había conseguido quitar el hambre que sentía por ella. De hecho, no creía que lo consiguiera en cien años.

-Mira, Ichigo. Supongo que debería admitir que mi mejor momento no es por la mañana -dijo, justo antes de dar un enorme bostezo.

-Creo que el café te ayudará. Siéntate y te serviré una taza.

-Gracias.

Rukia tomó asiento y el perro se dirigió directamente a ella. La joven se inclinó para colocárselo en el regazo y depositar varios besos en la redonda cabeza del animal.

Al chico fresa le habrían ido muy bien algunos de aquellos besos. No era que estuviera celoso del animal, ni que no comprendiera cómo se sentía, pero Rukia casi no lo había mirado.

Le entregó una taza de café y, al mismo tiempo, se inclinó sobre ella para depositarle un beso sobre los labios.

-Esta sí que es la manera adecuada de saludar después de una noche de satisfactoria lujuria -dijo él.

Rukia lo miró asombrada y tomó un sorbo de café. No volvió a hablar. Con dos sorbos más, la taza quedó completamente vacía. Ichigo le preparó rápidamente otra taza y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió anoche, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. Ninguna mujer en sus cabales se olvidaría de una noche pasada contigo, y mucho menos de una noche como esa (N/K: ¡Que envidia!).

-Gracias. Sólo quería asegurarme, dado el modo en el que perdiste la consciencia.

-Lo siento -susurró ella. Entonces, se tapó el rostro con una mano.

-Yo no. Necesitabas dormir.

-Esa no es excusa para ser grosera.

-No fuiste grosera, sino que yo me excedí. Créeme, no tengo queja alguna.

-Pero...

-No tengo quejas, Kia. ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo tampoco tengo quejas, Ichigo. De hecho, creo que te debo algunos favores...

-Puedes devolvérmelos esta noche.

-¿Por qué esta noche? Yo creía que en estos momentos, tal vez podríamos...

-No me tientes, Kia. Nada me agradaría más que llevarte de nuevo a la cama, pero tengo que marcharme. Regresaré por la tarde.

-Yo creía que estabas de vacaciones.

-Y así es, pero quiero hablar con esos dos tipos, con Kaien y Grimmjow, y luego pasarme por la comisaría para ver cómo van las cosas con nuestro intruso.

-No estoy segura de que me guste la idea.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengas ese aspecto tan receloso, Ichigo. No te estoy ocultando nada importante.

-Entonces, ¿significa eso que me estás ocultando algo que consideras de poca importancia?

-¡No! No tergiverses mis palabras. Es que estoy segura de que ni Kaien ni Grimmjow tienen nada que ver con mis problemas.

-En este tipo de situaciones el agresor suele ser alguien que la víctima conoce y, más frecuentemente, alguien con el que se ha relacionado sentimentalmente. Mira, no te tomes esto a la tremenda, pero me gustaría que me prometieras que no te vas a marchar a ninguna parte mientras yo esté fuera.

-No tengo ningún sitio adonde ir. De he cho, había pensado en terminar mi artículo. Cuando lo haya hecho, podré comenzar con tu entrevista.

Ichigo no quería hablar de la maldita entrevista en aquellos momentos. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, conejita.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Hoy vamos a comenzar con tus clases particulares, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí.

-Pero me aseguraré de que las disfrutes -sugirió él al ver lo desilusionada que Rukia parecía.

-De acuerdo.

-Esta noche, es la ceremonia de la Sociedad Histórica. Van a hacer un homenaje al Gobernador Fujikata. Pensé que, tal vez, deberíamos ir.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó ella, muy emocionada.

Ichigo se puso muy celoso al ver su reacción. Fujikata representaba su ideal de hombre, y para Ichigo ese ideal estaba tan lejano como la luna.

-No será una visita social, conejita. Quiero tener la oportunidad de hablar con tu Gobernador y parece que esta será la mejor ocasión para hacerlo.

-No es sólo mi Gobernador. Además, sé que no sientes mucha simpatía por él, Ichigo. Lo sé.

-Si coopera conmigo, no tendré queja al guna.

-No creo que haya nada que pueda decirte, pero me gustará volverlo a ver.

Como Ichigo no quería seguir hablando sobre Fujikata, se inclinó sobre Rukia para besarla. Sintió que Kon comenzaba a mordisquearle la barbilla y la oreja, haciendo todo lo posible para alejarlo. Ichigo se apartó para mirar al perrito.

-¿Dónde está tu juguete?

Kon irguió las orejas y se bajó rápidamente al suelo para dirigirse al recibidor. Regresó a los pocos segundos con el pequeño chihuahua de peluche y lo depositó a los pies de Ichigo. Este se echó a reír.

-Eres un perro muy listo. Muy bien. Puedo jugar durante unos minutos, pero eso es todo. Rukia, termínate el café. Tienes cereales en el armario y fruta en el frigorífico. Sírvete lo que te apetezca, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias.

Diez minutos más tarde, Ichigo salía por la puerta. Aún seguía jugando con Kon, que se esforzaba todo lo que podía para arrebatarle el peluche.

-Están los dos locos -comentó Rukia, riendo.

-Es un perro muy fuerte y no se cansa de jugar -dijo, lanzando por última vez el peluche para Kon. Cuando el animal regresó con él corriendo, Ichigo negó con la cabeza-. No. Ahora que juegue Rukia contigo.

El animal recogió el juguete y se lo llevó rápidamente a su dueña.

-Genial. Muchas gracias -observó ella, entre risas.

Ichigo le hizo levantar la barbilla para darle un largo beso.

-Si necesitas algo mientras yo esté fuera, sólo tienes que llamarme al móvil -le dijo él con sus frentes unidas.

Sabía que tenía que marcharse rápidamente, antes de que decidiera que no se iba a marchar en absoluto. Aquel día iba a obtener algunas respuestas. Cuanto antes, mejor. Entonces, regresaría casa con Rukia. Muy pronto, todo habría quedado resuelto.

**Continuará…**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** Espero que nuevamente les haya gustado el capítulo grado M para Bleach. Reitero que no olviden comentarlo y así pasemos de los 45 comentarios. No sean malas/os y contribuyan a la Liga IchiRuki, miren que el enlace está abajo.

Acá les dejo adelantos del próximo capítulo:

_-Tonterías. Ha estado tratando de enseñarte a defenderte y te ha estado siguiendo por todas partes, vigilándote y haciendo de tu bienestar el motor de su vida. Además, está como te mira, Rukia... Ichigo no es la clase de hombre que diga lo que siente, pero, si yo tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que tú eres una distracción muy importante para él._

…

_-Déjeme explicarle una cosa -dijo. Sin prisa, agarró el brazo de Grimmjow y se lo retorció del modo adecuado hasta que el tipejo lanzó un grito de dolor-. Kuchiki Rukia es mía. Terminaré casándome con ella. Cualquiera que la insulte me insulta a mí._

_-…_

_-¿Qué? ¿No querías saber lo que siente por ti? Claro que sí. A mí no me importa. Ichigo es muy duro y siempre anda con el ceño fruncido, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero cualquier hombre que oculta su pasado tan celosamente tiene muchas heridas. Me gustaría verlo feliz y da la casualidad de que creo que tú puedes conseguirlo. Así que, sea lo que sea lo que yo pueda hacer para animar las cosas, cuenta conmigo._

_-…_

_-Sí, viene a esta sala para traer onigiris dos veces al día. Al principio, yo no lo comprendí. Pero hice lo que Kuchiki me había sugerido. Gracias a ella, ahora estoy casado con Miyako. Al menos para mí, fue amor a primera vista._

¿Qué tal?, ¿fueron buenos adelantos? Hasta luego y cuídense mucho. Se les aprecia, su amiga Kuchiki9474.


	8. Capítulo 08

MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esta adaptación llamada "En Defensa Del Amor". ¿Quién no sueña con un Kurosaki Ichigo de este calibre? Creo que TODAS estamos envidiosas del banquete que -cuatro veces- saboreó Rukia en el capítulo anterior, ¿no? Por cierto, yo soy Licenciada en Diseño Gráfico (el título es más largo así que lo acorté) y aunque solo cursé Publicidad como cátedra, hay algo que he aprendido incluso sin tener estudios: _El sexo vende._ ¡Y vaya que sí!

Agradezco a: **Clan Yuki**, tú fuiste la última en comentar la vez pasada y hoy fuiste la primera, gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, me tomaré prestada tu palabra _"orgasmeante"_, saludos; **Sakura-Jeka** creo que muchas sufrieron hemorragia nasal tipo Maestro Roshi con el capítulo anterior, y si bien Kia no respondió la pregunta de Ichigo, solo fue por hoy ya que lo hará más adelante, pero es que ¿quién podría hablar cuerdamente con Ichigo haciendo striptease?; **Claw-13** me alegra que te hayan gustado los adelantos anteriores, a ver si te agradan los de hoy, gracias por comentar y de paso, por contestar mi review a tu One-Shot _"Dulces, Dulces Sueños"_; **ShinigamiJazzDark89** gracias por tan gratificante comentario _"Mejor Lemon IchiRuki"_, ¿te consideras una _"pervert fan"_?, yo creo que con el IchiRuki TODAS tenemos mente XXX, saludos; **Akemi227-chan** otra persona a la que le gustaron los previews, ojalá te interesen los de hoy, en este capítulo verás la conversación de Ichigo y Grimmjow y entenderás la reacción de nuestro amado naranjito.

Acá les dejó el nuevo apartado esperando nuevamente sus comentarios, y es que ya que una de mis actividades terminó (mis Horas Sociales en la U, 500 horas, uff...), es que tengo algo de tiempo, *puppy eyes, pero no al estilo de la rataracha de Kon*.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 08**

En el momento en el que Ichigo salió por la puerta, Rukia se puso a hacer sus planes para el día. Llamó a Tatsuki a su trabajo para averiguar el horario de Renji y de Ishida. Como eran bomberos, su horario era muy variado y no quería llamar y correr el riesgo de despertarlos. Tatsuki confirmó que al menos Renji estaría levantado.

Lo llamó y lo invitó a acudir a casa de Ichigo. A continuación, llamó a Ikkaku y le dejó un mensaje, dado que no contestó la llamada. Por último, se decidió a llamar a Ishida. Una mujer respondió el teléfono (al parecer, de nuevo era Inoue Orihime), dejando completamente asombrada a Rukia.

-Hola, ¿está Ishida?

-_¿Quién le llama? _-preguntó la mujer, con la sospecha dibujada en la voz.

Se oyeron unos ruidos de fondo e, inmediatamente, la voz de Ishida resonó al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-_¿Sí?_

-Soy Rukia. Siento mucho haberte interrumpido.

-_No interrumpes nada_ -dijo él, aunque sus palabras provocaron otro revuelo. Ishida tapó el auricular durante un momento y luego volvió a hablar-. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?_

-Oh, sí. Es sólo que voy a hacerle una entrevista a Ichigo y, dado que va estar fuera la mayor parte del día y no quiere que yo abandone este apartamento, me imaginé que podría empezar charlando con sus amigos. Renji va venir dentro de unos minutos. Y esperaba que, si no estabas demasiado ocupado, tal vez pudieras venir después de él.

-_¿Sabe Kurosaki que nos has invitado?_ -preguntó Ishida, muy divertido.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-_No hay razón alguna _-respondió él, tras lanzar una carcajada-. _Sí, me encantaría ir a charlar contigo. De hecho, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Ikkaku y lo lleve también? Así podrás matar dos pájaros de un tiro._

-Ya lo he llamado. Está trabajando.

-_Es su propio jefe. Si no puede tomarse un par de horas libres, ¿quién puede hacerlo?_

-No, déjalo -comentó Rukia, riendo-. Prefiero hablar con ustedes individualmente

-_¿De verdad? Muy bien. Como tú prefieras. Esto va a ser muy divertido._

Entonces, colgó antes de que Rukia pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo llegó a Seireitei en menos de una hora. Le resultó muy fácil encontrar el edificio donde estaba el periódico. Pensó en ir a hablar con Kaien en primer lugar, pero cambió de opinión y aparcó delante de la empresa de seguros. En recepción, pidió ver a Jaegerjaques Grimmjow y le indicaron que subiera a la cuarta planta.

Mientras subía, pensó qué iba a decir. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba que el antiguo prometido de Rukia fuera culpable, sólo por tener así la satisfacción de sacar a aquel tipo de su pasado en caso de ella siguiera sintiendo algo por él (N/K: Ah… Lo que hace el amor…).

Al llegar arriba, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie tras el mostrador de recepcionista de planta. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de comer. A pesar de todo, se decidió a ir al despacho del tal Jaegerjaques. Con decisión, llamó a la puerta. Entonces, captó un humo de olor dulzón. Era marihuana.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Después de volver a llamar, decidió hacerlo en voz alta.

-¿Jaegerjaques Grimmjow?

Se oyó un gran revuelo al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando por fin se abrió, Ichigo se encontró con un hombre de más o menos su altura, de cabello celeste y ojos azules. Iba vestido con un traje muy caro, impecable y de muy buen gusto. Maldita sea. Primero el Gobernador y después aquel payaso. _"Fantoche"_. Si Rukia se sentía atraída por aquel tipo de hombres, no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

-¿S? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué desea?

"_¿Este es el hombre para el que Rukia compró aquellos libros?"_ pensó él. _"¿El hombre al que esperaba agradar en la cama?"_ Ichigo sintió el deseo de pegarle un puñetazo, pero se controló. No quería mostrarse como un estúpido celoso.

Miró el despacho y vio que tenía la ventana abierta y que uno de los cajones del escritorio estaba ligeramente abierto. Perfecto. Al menos tenía las de ganar.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -insistió Jaegerjaques con impaciencia.

-¿Es usted Jaegerjaques Grimmjow? Me llamó Kurosaki Ichigo -replicó, mostrándole su placa-. Trabajo para el Departamento de Policía de Karakura. Necesito un momento de su tiempo.

-¿La policía? ¿Qué diablos he hecho?

-Quiero preguntarle por una conocida suya. Comprenda señor Jaegerjaques que esta es una visita informal y que no está usted metido en ningún lío. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me diera información.

-¿Sí? ¿Sobre quién se trata? -preguntó Grimmjow, más relajado. Pensaba que iba a dejar pasar lo de la marihuana.

-Kuchiki Rukia. Parece estar teniendo algunos problemas.

-¿Dice usted que Rukia tiene problemas? -replicó él. La curiosidad se había desvanecido bajo una repulsiva sonrisa-. Sí, estoy seguro de ello. Pase y siéntese. Estaré encantado de ayudarlo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia le ofreció a Renji un vaso de refresco de cola.

-Ahora, dime todo lo que sepas sobre Ichigo.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Rukia -replicó él, con cierta cautela.

-No te preocupes. Ichigo me ha dado permiso para entrevistarlo. Como no quiere que me marche del apartamento, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento. No le importará.

-Está bien -dijo Renji, aunque sin parecer muy convencido-. ¿Qué es lo quieres sa ber?

Rukia observó a Renji y se preguntó qué podía preguntar primero. Al final, se decidió rápidamente.

-¿Ha tenido Ichigo alguna relación últimamente?

El Pelirrojo se atragantó, la miró y volvió a atragantarse. Ella se levantó para darle palmadas en la espalda, pero a Kon no le gustó y comenzó a aullar. Por alguna razón, parecía sentir una profunda antipatía por Renji.

-¿Y bien? -insistió ella, cuando Renji se hubo recuperado.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con tu entrevista?

-Sus hábitos sociales serán de interés para cualquiera que lea el artículo. Querrán saber cosas sobre él, no sólo sobre su trabajo.

-Ha salido con algunas chicas -dijo Renji por fin-, aunque no muy a menudo ni muy en serio.

-¿De verdad? ¿Significa eso que es muy se lecto?

-No tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que Ichigo es... Diferente. No es como la mayoría de los hombres que conozco. Piensa de un modo diferente y ve las cosas de un modo diferente.

-Es peligroso.

-Sí, supongo que podríamos decir eso, aunque sólo para los que están en el lado equivocado de la ley. Para la mayoría de la gente es un santo. Ichigo utiliza toda su energía para proteger a la gente. Si hubieras visto cómo derribó al tipo que encontramos en tu apartamento... No pareció hacer mucho esfuerzo. Lo hizo de un modo rápido, frío y eficaz. El tipo iba corriendo y, un segundo después, estaba completamente inmovilizado por Ichigo. Resultó espectacular y algo aterrador. Aún me sorprende que dejara las Fuerzas Especiales para venir aquí.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Lo sabes?

-No tengo ni idea. Ichigo no habla mucho de sí mismo. Yo le confiaría a mi esposa y sé que es uno de los mejores hombres que hay por aquí, pero su pasado es un secreto. Lo conozco desde hace cinco años pero nunca me ha dicho nada.

-¿Quién lo ha visto con más frecuencia últimamente? -preguntó ella, desilusionada, tratando de no ser demasiado descarada.

-Tú.

-No. Me refería antes de que yo viniera a vivir aquí.

-Tú.

-Pero nosotros no...

-¿Que no salían? Eso no importa. Recuerdo que cenamos todos juntos el día después de conocerte. Ichigo habló mucho sobre ti.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-No fue tanto lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo. Inmediatamente, todos supimos que se sentía interesado por ti. Y el día del fuego... A pesar de que yo estaba muy distraído con lo de Tatsuki, no me pasó por alto que te trataba como si fueras suya.

-¿Qué?

-Que te trataba como si fueras suya.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Qué te pareció a ti? ¿Qué crees que le pasaba a él cuando te tomó en brazos y no quería dejarte en el suelo?

-Me sangraba la cabeza. Además, estaba algo aturdida.

-¿Y tampoco podías andar? Te tuvo en brazos porque quería hacerlo y porque decidió que eras suya. Todos nos dimos cuenta.

-Pero no me ha pedido que salga con él ni se ha mostrado interesado por mí... Hasta hace muy poco -añadió Rukia al ver cómo la miraba Renji.

-Tonterías. Ha estado tratando de enseñar te a defenderte y te ha estado siguiendo por todas partes, vigilándote y haciendo de tu bienestar el motor de su vida. Además, está como te mira, Rukia... Ichigo no es la clase de hombre que diga lo que siente, pero, si yo tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que tú eres una distracción muy importante para él.

-¿De verdad crees eso? -preguntó ella, sin evitar sentirse esperanzada.

-Lo sé. Bueno, ahora siento tener que marcharme, pero es que Tatsuki tiene algunas horas libres...

Con una sonrisa, le dijo a Rukia lo que necesitaba saber. Se amaban tanto... Deseaba tener lo que la pareja compartía, la cercanía, el cariño... Si pudiera tenerlo con Ichigo, sería mucho más de lo que alguna vez se hubiera atre vido a soñar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo rodeó el escritorio para dirigirse a la ventana abierta.

-Según tengo entendido, Rukia y usted estuvieron comprometidos.

-¿Es eso lo que ella le dijo?

-¿Está diciéndome acaso que me mintió?

-No -respondió Grimmjow con mofa-. Ella pensó que estábamos comprometidos, pero ya sabe usted cómo son las cosas. Rukia es una de esas mujeres para las que todo tiene que ser adecuado y decente. Nunca se habría acostado conmigo sin un anillo en el dedo...

-Entiendo. Entonces, usted le mintió -dijo Ichigo, conteniéndose para no romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, cosa que deseaba hacer.

-Le dije lo que necesitaba escuchar. Si la ha conocido, me comprenderá. Es muy femenina en apariencia, por lo que pensé que sería una gata salvaje en la cama. Sin embargo, se mostró tan rígida como una escoba. No hubo satisfacción en absoluto. Fue como acostarme con una maldita tabla. Por cierto, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con los problemas en los que está metida? -añadió.

-Alguien la está molestando, dañando sus bienes y asustándola. Estoy tratando de averiguar de quién se trata -replicó Ichigo, volviéndose para mirar a Grimmjow con una fría sonrisa.

-¿Me está acusando a mí?

-Sólo estoy reuniendo los hechos, aunque me parece que usted siente cierta animosidad por ella.

-No, claro que no. Cuando cortamos, mandé a esa mojigata a paseo.

-Entonces, no hay arrepentimientos al res pecto.

-Claro que no. ¿Sabe lo que esa estúpida tuvo la osadía de hacer? Se compró unos libros de sexo y quería hablarme de ellos. Se comportó como si yo fuera responsable de su falta de placer en la cama. Yo le dije que resultaba muy difícil satisfacer a un trozo de carne congelada. Se enfadó y comenzó a comportarse con mucha superioridad hacia mí, así que le dije que ayudaría a solucionar el problema si se esforzaba un poco más en conseguir mi interés. Está tan delgada que le sugerí que se operara el pecho -comentó entre risotadas.

Ichigo vibraba de furia, pero mantuvo perfectamente la compostura. _"Maldito patán"._

-No he notado que le falte de nada.

-En ese caso, es que no la ha visto desnuda. Tiene un trasero bonito, pero lo de arriba deja mucho que desear. Pues se puso hecha una fiera. Me dijo que no estaba dispuesta a casarse con un hombre que no la quería como era.

-¿Y así terminó el compromiso? -preguntó Ichigo, lleno de satisfacción. En silencio, se felicitó por la reacción de Rukia. _"Muy bien hecho, conejita"._

-Sí, y a mí me pareció bien. Me tiró el anillo y se marchó. No la he visto desde entonces. Ni quiero verla. ¿Sabe una cosa? Creo que ha debido de fastidiar a otro tipo y que él se está vengando de ella. Se lo merece. Tal vez así se suelte un poco y consiga vivir la vida.

Ichigo ya no pudo soportarlo más. No podía consentir que aquel tipo siguiera insultando a su Rukia de aquel modo.

-Déjeme explicarle una cosa -dijo. Sin prisa, agarró el brazo de Grimmjow y se lo retorció del modo adecuado hasta que el tipejo lanzó un grito de dolor-. Kuchiki Rukia es mía. Terminaré casándome con ella. Cualquiera que la insulte me insulta a mí.

-Eso no me lo había dicho. ¡Lo siento!

-Con eso no me sirve. Verá, ¿cómo sé yo que no va extendiendo esos rumores tan desagradables por ahí? Creo que debería hacerle entender lo que yo sería capaz de hacerle si vuelve a mencionar de ese modo su nombre.

-Por favor...

De repente, Ichigo lo soltó. Grimmjow se incor poró sujetándose el brazo.

-Puedo hacerle más llaves como esa. Conozco lugares que, manipulados adecuadamente, pueden causarle un dolor que ni si quiera se imagina. ¿Cuántos necesito demostrarle antes de que lo comprenda?

-Con uno ha sido suficiente, se lo juro...

-No sé...

El hombre de celeste cabellera se colocó al otro lado del escritorio, lo que le dio un falso sentido de seguridad. _"Pobre estúpido"._

-Es mejor que se marche de aquí. Usted es policía. No me puede hacer esto. Lo denunciaré...

-¿Sí? -replicó Ichigo, volviendo a abrir el cajón del escritorio-. Bueno, pues yo puedo denunciarlo por fumar marihuana en su lugar de trabajo. ¿Qué cree que les parecerá eso a sus superiores?

El sujeto abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Sólo le diré esto una vez, Grimmjow -añadió Ichigo-, así que preste atención. Manténgase alejado de Rukia y mantenga su sucia boca cerrada y, entonces, lo que haga en sus horas de trabajo es asunto suyo. A mí no me importa en absoluto.

-Pero a mí sí -dijo otra voz desde el umbral.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y vio a una esbelta mujer, vestida muy elegantemente. Estaba mirando a Grimmjow con odio en los ojos.

-¿Es usted la recepcionista? -preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí. Y también era su prometida -dijo mientras se quitaba un minúsculo anillo del dedo y se lo tiraba al susodicho a la cara-, pero ya no.

-¿Ha escuchado usted nuestra conversa ción?

-Sí. Por completo. Regresé a mi puesto hace unos minutos.

-Yo debería disculparme por...

-No. Es un cerdo y siento que le haya hecho daño a su novia.

-No lo ha hecho. Rukia es demasiado inteligente como para verse herida por él.

-Lo que le hizo... El modo en el que, casi sin tocarlo, lo hizo aullar de dolor... ¿Cómo la consiguió?

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-Creo que me vendría bien saberlo.

-Si va alguna vez a Karakura, pásese por mi gimnasio y se lo enseñaré -comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa. Entonces, se sacó una tarjeta de la cartera y se la entregó a la mujer.

-Gracias.

Mientras se marchaba del edificio, el Pelinaranja tuvo que admitir que, probablemente, no era Grimmjow el que estaba molestando a Rukia. No había detectado engaño alguno en sus palabras. Seguiría pendiente de él, pero dudaba que estuviera implicado.

Cuando salió al exterior, se detuvo en la acera para mirar el edificio del periódico. Uno menos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia sonrió ante la determinación de Ikkaku para hacerse amigo de Kon, pero el perro no parecía cooperar. Por mucho que tratara Ikkaku de acercarse a él, el animal seguía gruñéndole a modo de advertencia.

-¿Estás segura de que este maldito perro no es medio tejón?

-No lo entiendo. Conmigo es siempre tan cariñoso...

-Bueno, Rukia, contigo es muy fácil ser cariñoso -comentó Ikkaku mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias -susurró ella, algo avergonzada-. Ahora, si quieres tomar asiento, te traeré algo de beber.

-No, gracias. Vayamos al grano. Quieres que te cuente cosas de Ichigo, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí. Estoy haciendo una entrevista sobre él.

-Pues te diré que está completamente colgado contigo -afirmó él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tras sentarse en el sofá-. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que vería a Ichigo con una debilidad. Resulta muy divertido ver cómo se comporta estando COMPLETAMENTE enamorado.

-Oh, pero yo no me refería a...

-¿Qué? ¿No querías saber lo que siente por ti? Claro que sí. A mí no me importa. Ichigo es muy duro y siempre anda con el ceño fruncido, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero cualquier hombre que oculta su pasado tan celosamente tiene muchas heridas. Me gustaría verlo feliz y da la casualidad de que creo que tú puedes conseguirlo. Así que, sea lo que sea lo que yo pueda hacer para animar las cosas, cuenta conmigo.

-Yo...

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que una mujer lo hizo sufrir mucho. Creo que eso tiene sentido, ¿no te parece? Si hubiera sido un hombre, Ichigo le habría dado una buena patada en el trasero, no habría dejado su trabajo y se habría mudado de ciudad. Ahora, por fin has llegado tú, para despertar de nuevo la vena posesiva en él y ayudarlo a centrarse. Me alegro mucho de que te hayas venido a vivir con él. Deberías mantenerlo ocupado. Bueno, ¿es eso todo lo que querías?

-Yo... -susurró Rukia, atónita-. Había esperado averiguar algo más sobre el trabajo de Ichigo, lo que hace...

-Lo siento, yo de eso no sé nada. Antes era miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de la policía, pero dejó la ciudad para venir aquí. Dado que Karakura no tiene cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales, Ichigo se hizo técnico de investigaciones. Ese es el principio y el final de lo que sé de él. Bueno, hay algo más.

-¿Sí?

Ikkaku se levantó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto un hombro enorme. Entonces, flexionó el brazo para mostrar un bíceps impresionante.

-¿Ves eso?

-Sí. Me resultaría difícil no verlo.

-Yo soy fuerte. Hago mucho ejercicio físico todos los días. Si me enfado, los hombres se alejan de mí, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que Ichigo podría convertirme en carne picada si quisiera hacerlo. Esa clase de preparación va más allá de lo que se aprende para un trabajo, aunque uno sea un miembro de los Cuerpos Especiales de la policía. Es un estilo de vida, una personalidad, una parte inherente del hombre. Ichigo es como un guerrero nacido en el siglo equivocado. Moriría por proteger a las personas que ama y, a cambio, espera lealtad.

"_¿Le estaba advirtiendo Ikkaku?"_, Rukia no estaba del todo segura, pero decidió tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes. Yo nunca le haría daño.

-Lo sé. Por eso creo que eres perfecta para él.

Ikkaku se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tanto Rukia como Kon lo siguieron.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Ikkaku? Me has sorprendido un poco. Por lo general sueles ser tan callado...

-No. Es sólo cuando estoy con Ishida. ¿Quién va a poder decir algo con él cerca? A veces es demasiado arrogante, solo porque pertenece a la Sección Quincy del Cuerpo de Bomberos de Karakura -comentó, entre risas. Entonces, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ishida en persona, que se disponía a llamar-. Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ichigo contempló a Shiba Kaien. Era un tipo alto, delgado con el cabello negro y un poco desordenado. Llevaba un traje con chaqueta y corbata. Todos los demás que había en la sala se habían quitado la chaqueta y remangado la camisa. Él no.

Estaba inclinado sobre el teclado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Escribía algo en su ordenador. Ichigo tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él. Kaien estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Ichigo no se hubo sentado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -preguntó Kaien cortésmente.

-Es usted Shiba Kaien, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Estoy aquí informalmente -comentó Ichigo, mostrándole su placa-. Si no le importa me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a algún lugar más privado -sugirió Kaien mirando a su alrededor.

Se había sonrojado.

-Claro.

Ichigo acompañó a Shiba a una sala, en la que estaban completamente a solas.

-¿Le apetece un café o té? -le preguntó Kaien cortésmente.

-Un café por favor.

Kaien tardó unos minutos en colocarle una humeante taza de cafeína delante junto con una servilleta.

-Usted conoce a Kuchiki Rukia -dijo Ichigo, sin andarse por las ramas.

Kaien acababa de empezar a dar un sorbo a su café, pero se detuvo en seco. Tenía el rostro iluminado de placer.

-Sí, sí. Así es. Está bien, ¿verdad? -añadió con repentina preocupación.

-Sí, pero alguien la ha estado acosando.

A continuación, Ichigo explicó todas las cosas que le habían estado pasando sin dejar de observar a Kaien. Tenía la esperanza de descubrir algo en la expresión de su rostro.

Nada.

-Lo que me cuenta, es terrible. Kuchiki es... Es una persona maravillosa. No me refiero a su aspecto... Bueno, a su aspecto también, pero es una de las mujeres más amables que conozco. Yo le debo mucho. Si hay algún modo en el que pueda ayudarle a encontrar a esa persona malvada...

-¿Por qué ha dicho usted que le debe mucho?

-Bueno, es una larga historia, pero yo creí estar enamorado de ella. Me temo que me convertí en una verdadera molestia para ella. La seguía a todas partes, como un cachorro enamorado. Sin embargo, ella siguió siendo amable conmigo. Me hizo sentarme y me explicó que sólo me quería como amigo. Entonces, me sugirió que me espabilara y que le prestara más atención a la chica de los onigiris.

-¿La chica de los onigiris?

-Sí, viene a esta sala para traer onigiris dos veces al día. Al principio, yo no lo comprendí. Pero hice lo que Kuchiki me había sugerido. Gracias a ella, ahora estoy casado con Miyako. Al menos para mí, fue amor a primera vista.

-Estupendo. Enhorabuena.

Tampoco iba a sacar nada de aquella entrevista. A pesar de todo, se sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a Kaien.

-Si se le ocurre alguien que pudiera querer molestar a Rukia, ¿le importaría llamarme?

-Estaré encantado de hacerlo. ¿Señor Kurosaki? -dijo Kaien, agarrando del brazo a Ichigo en cuanto se puso de pie-. Cuide bien de ella, ¿de acuerdo? Es una persona muy especial.

-Tiene mi palabra -afirmó Ichigo.

**Continuará…**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y como se habrán dado cuenta, acá se desveló otra parte de la vida de Rukia. ¿Qué pasará ahora con estos muchachos?, ¿qué ocurrirá con el IchiRuki?, ¿habrá escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años?, ¿se revelarán más secretos? *OMG*.

No coman ansias, acá les dejo adelantos del próximo capítulo, les aviso que hay otras sorpresas:

_-__Llevas ya un tiempo enseñándome movimientos de defensa personal..._

-_Pero prefiero hacerlo en privado, donde puedo mezclar las clases con besos y caricias._

-_…_

-_¿Es que te ha hecho alguien daño a ti? _

-_Sí... Mi esposa -confesó._

-_…_

-_¿Sí? Me gusta esa idea. Eso significa que puedo verte y tocarte por entero._

-_Sí... -susurró ella con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo._

-_…_

-_¿Quieres decirme lo que ocurrió? No es por la entrevista ni por husmear en tu vida, sino porque realmente me importas, Ichigo. Sé por propia experiencia que ayuda hablar._

-_No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie..._

-_…_

-_Sentí esperanza el día en el que conocí a un hombre como él, pero ya no lo necesito como inspiración… Porque tú eres el mejor hombre que conozco, Ichigo -susurró, con una dulce sonrisa, abrazándolo con más intensidad-. Nadie podría compararse contigo._

-_No, no, Rukia. Yo soy sólo un hombre._

-_Un buen hombre. Un hombre de verdad y eso es mucho mejor que un político._

¿Ya se dieron cuenta de las sorpresas que les hablo?

Más secretos al descubierto y el OTRO Lemon, *oye como la multitud exhala*.

No olviden comentar lo de hoy, recuerden que un review hace feliz al escritor/adaptador. Miren que lo que se viene está bueno. Y si, lamento que la meta de los 45 reviews no se haya podido dar, así que esta vez espero comenten.

Sin más, su amiga que los aprecia desde la distancia, Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


	9. Capítulo 09

Saludos a mis queridas/os lectores desde mi amada república El Salvador… Acá les traigo otra dosis de esta adaptación llamada "En Defensa Del Amor". Perdonen la tardanza pero he estado ocupada tratando de 1. Recuperar las horas de sueño perdido de este año así como 2. Centrarme más en la elaboración de mi tesis puesto que estamos más cerca de la recta final (aunque para mi desgracia, he tenido que reunirme con mi equipo en los fines de semana, puaff…), además de 3. Mencionar el hecho de que no he estado muy bien de salud… En fin esas son mis excusas y ya no los aburro, espero que el capítulo de hoy compense mi ausencia, ya que -como lo mencioné anteriormente-, el apartado de hoy revela el pasado secreto, oscuro y doloroso de Ichigo así como el otro Lemon.

Respondo los Reviews anteriores (para esta vez espero más): **Claw-13** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y como te darás cuentas por el preview anterior, hoy se sabrá el pasado de Ichigo, saludos hasta Chile amiga; **Sakura-Jeka** gracias por leer y comentar la ficción, de paso Felices Fiestas Patrias (algo atrasadas, XD) hasta Costa Rica, yo no pude comprar la mini-bandera de mi país porque desgraciadamente, ¡se acabaron!, y pues respecto a la historia, yo también odié a Grimmjow -estúpido patán- y amé a Kaien, saludos; **EthereldCrow** eso es precisamente lo que quiero provocar con los adelantos: la sensación de dejarlas/os picadas/os con los adelantos -X3-, gracias por alimentarme, aunque hoy espero más, espero tu review; **Akemi227-chan** acá está el nuevo Lemon editado con todo el cariño que se merecen, y reitero lo que dije antes, Grimmjow fue odioso y asqueroso con sus palabras ofensivas, espero que nuevamente comentes el capítulo de hoy; y **Clan Yuki** entiendo que pases ocupada puesto que yo estoy igual, gracias por seguir esta historia, tus comentarios siempre me agradan y me hacen reír, espero que esta vez también me dejes tu opinión, sobre todo porque hoy nos enteramos quien es y que hizo la increíblemente tarada ex esposa de Ichigo.

También mis agradecimientos a ustedes amables usuarias -creo que todas son mujeres, corríjanme si me equivoco, XD- de FF: **ACCHB**,** Akemi227-chan**,** DeathBerryxs**,** EthereldCrow**,** Kari-chan17**, **okami-onna** y** Yeckie** por agregar esta historia a sus Alertas.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 09**

Ichigo oyó el jaleo antes de terminar de abrir la puerta. Había música, risas, alegres ladridos... Frunció el ceño y abrió en silencio la puerta. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Rukia estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas al sofá en el que Ishida estaba tumbado de costado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. Kon correteaba por todas partes.

Los hombros de Rukia estaban tocando el vientre de Ishida... La nariz de él estaba prácticamente al lado de la oreja de ella...

Ichigo cerró la puerta con un sonoro clic, que pareció más eficaz que un portazo. Kon levantó la cabeza e inmediatamente se le dibujó la alegría en el rostro. A todo correr, se dirigió a él lleno de júbilo.

-Hola, chiquitín -dijo el Pelinaranja tomándolo en brazos. El perro le bañó la cara a lametazos.

-Hola Kurosaki -observó Ishida, incorporándose en el sofá con la boca torcida, como si quisiera ocultar una sonrisa.

Rukia se acercó rápidamente al equipo de música y lo apagó. Con las manos a la espalda, le sonrió tímidamente.

"_¿Tímidamente?"_, esto es raro._ "¿Qué estaba tramando?"_

Ella dudó un segundo y entonces, con menos entusiasmo del que había mostrado Kon, se acercó a él y, tras ponerse de puntillas, le dio un beso. No fue un cortés beso en la mejilla. No. Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y deslizó sus dulces labios sobre los de Ichigo hasta que él olvidó que Ishida también estaba en el salón. La agarró por la cintura y le introdujo la lengua entre los labios. Cuando ella se quedó inmóvil, Ichigo acabó el beso de mala gana.

-Estás en casa -susurró ella.

-¿Antes de lo que habías esperado?

-Eh, Kurosaki. ¿Tienes una pistola en el bolsillo o es que te alegras de ver a Kuchiki? -bromeó Ishida.

-No. Es un regalo para el perro.

-Oh -musitó Rukia, tras observar con detenimiento el bulto que tenía bajo el cinturón.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me marche -anunció Ishida.

Tuvo el descaro de acercarse a Rukia, darle un beso en la mejilla y luego guiñarle un ojo a Ichigo.

Al ver que este entornaba los ojos, Ishida se echó a reír.

-No me hagas daño, ¿de acuerdo, Kurosaki-Kun?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó él.

-Ah, bueno. Sólo soy uno más en una larga fila de hombres que han estado en tu casa en el día de hoy.

Rukia le dio un codazo. Entonces, Ichigo la agarró por el brazo y la llevó a su lado para que no pudiera darle más codazos a Ishida. Este, por su parte, estaba tratando de salir por la puerta. Fue el propio Ichigo quien se la abrió.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, Ishida.

-De acuerdo.

Con eso, su amigo se marchó. Ichigo cerró la puerta y le echó la llave (N/K: Si, estaba celoso). Entonces, tras ignorar a Rukia por un instante, se dirigió hacia el sofá.

-Bueno, muchacho -dijo a Kon mientras tomaba asiento-. ¿Me has echado de menos? -añadió. El perro comenzó a ladrar, muy emocionado-. Quieres tu regalo, ¿verdad?

-Lo mimas demasiado, Ichigo -comentó Rukia, con una sonrisa, acercándose también al sofá.

-Pensé que podría mantenerlo ocupado mientras yo te metía en la cama.

Ichigo escuchó que ella contenía el aliento, pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan tenso, tan... Necesitado después de hablar con Kaien y Grimmjow que sabía que, si no la poseía PRONTO, terminaría por explotar. Se sacó un enorme hueso del bolsillo y lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Crees que podrás con él, compañero? -le dijo al perro.

-Pero si es mayor que él -observó Rukia, llena de diversión.

Kon agarró el hueso por un lado y comenzó a tirar de él hasta que quedó completamente oculto debajo de la mesa.

-Creo que eso lo mantendrá ocupado -afirmó Ichigo. Entonces, se puso de pie y se dirigió a Rukia-. Ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Sí?

-Te he echado de menos...

-Yo también te he echado de menos a ti -musitó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Ichigo le deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura. Entonces, la miró muy fijamente y dijo:

-Iba a ir muy lentamente contigo, Kia. Iba a comenzar por enseñarte unos movimientos de defensa personal porque eso es importante y luego te iba a llevar a la cama.

-Llevas ya un tiempo enseñándome movimientos de defensa personal...

-Pero prefiero hacerlo en privado, donde puedo mezclar las clases con besos y caricias -(N/K: O.o).

-¿Y has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de darme clases?

-No, pero creo que NO PUEDO esperar. Ya nos ocuparemos de las clases más tarde.

-Me alegro -musitó ella con una sensual sonrisa en los labios-. He estado pensando en ti todo el día. No quiero ni puedo esperar más.

Ichigo la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Entonces, cerró la puerta con un suave empujón del pie y se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella sobre el regazo.

-¿Cómo has podido pensar sobre mí cuando has tenido aquí a Ishida entreteniéndote?

-Hemos estado hablando sobre ti -respondió ella mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta. A continuación, empezó a desabrocharle los botones.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó. No le gustaba mucho aquello.

-Sí -contestó ella. Entonces, se inclinó sobre él para besarle la garganta-. Yo quería empezar tu entrevista charlando con tus amigos. Te respetan mucho, Ichigo.

-¿Que me respetan?

-Sí. Renji, Ikkaku e Ishida.

-¡Kia! ¿Es que los has hecho venir a los tres?

-Mmm… -susurró ella. Tras quitarle la camisa, había comenzado a depositar suaves besos sobre el torso de Ichigo-. No saben sobre ti más que yo -añadió. Entonces, lo empujó sobre el colchón y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas para comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón.

-Tú sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí.

-No, pero puedo ser muy paciente. He decidido no hacer la entrevista hasta que no te sientas cómodo hablándome de tu pasado.

-Kia...

-Levanta las caderas...

Con un hábil movimiento, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo. Entonces, se levantó para quitarle los zapatos y dejarlo completamente desnudo.

-Eres un hombre muy atractivo, Kurosaki Ichigo...

-Me alegro de que tengas esa opinión. Ahora, ven aquí.

-Un momento. ¿Has hablado con Grimmjow? -le preguntó. Seguía de pie, al lado de la cama.

-Sí. Hable con él.

-Te contó todo sobre nuestra ruptura, ¿ver dad? -dijo mientras se quitaba las sandalias.

-Me explicó que fue un estúpido que no te merecía.

-Estoy segura de que Grimmjow no diría eso ni en un millón de años.

-No, pero es el resumen de lo que dijo. Tanto si él se dio cuenta como si no, tú eres una mujer muy sexy y hermosa, Kia. Yo me di cuenta en el momento en el que te vi.

-Gracias...

Se agarró el bajo del vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza. Después de dejarlo a un lado, se bajó las braguitas y se las quitó. Entonces, se irguió y esperó.

Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación. Estaba temblando de deseo y, al mismo tiempo, experimentando una infinita ternura. Nunca lo había sentido antes, tal y como le había dicho a Rukia. Desde el primer momento, había presentido que ELLA sería diferente.

Extendió una mano para agarrarla y la hizo caer sobre de la cama. Inmediatamente, se colocó encima.

-Eres perfecta -susurró mientras le cubría un seno con la mano.

-Yo...

-Perfecta. Yo conozco muy bien el dolor, Rukia. La gente dice y hace cosas que, si se lo permitimos, pueden hacernos mucho daño por dentro.

-¿Es que te ha hecho alguien daño a ti?

-Sí... Mi esposa -confesó.

-¿Estuviste casado? -preguntó ella, atónita.

-Sí... Grimmjow es un idiota. Yo no te cambiaría en nada y por nada... -susurró antes de meterse un pezón en la boca.

-Ichigo, espera...

-No puedo…

Suavemente comenzó a chupárselo mientras le presionaba la entrepierna con la mano. Rukia era tan cálida y suave. El vello que le cubría la entrepierna ya estaba húmedo...

-¿Ichigo? -le preguntó ella, agarrándole la muñeca para detenérsela-. Hay algo que siempre he deseado probar.

-¿El qué? -replicó el Pelinaranja, tras obligarse a detenerse.

-Esto.

Le empujó de espaldas sobre la cama. Entonces, se colocó encima de él, con los senos sobre su torso y una pierna entre las de él. El cabello le caía suelto, sedoso y alborotado.

-No te muevas...

De repente, Rukia se levantó y le ofreció una hermosa vista de su trasero mientras abría el cajón de la mesilla de noche para sacar un preservativo.

-¿Es que tienes prisa?

-Sí. Dime si te lo pongo mal.

Abrió el pequeño paquete y se inclinó sobre él, concentrándose mucho en la tarea. Ichigo sentía el aliento de ella sobre su masculinidad, lo que le hizo gruñir de placer. Rukia lo miró muy sorprendida.

-Pero si todavía no te he tocado.

-Lo sé... -susurró él, a duras penas.

Le miró el pene erecto y sonrió. Entonces, se lo agarró y apretó suavemente.

-¿Te gusta así?

-Me gusta todo lo que me hagas…

-¿Te gustaría que te besara?

-Sí... Oh, por Kami... -musitó mientras arqueaba la espalda preso de un delicioso placer.

Rukia tenía la boca muy cálida y la lengua curiosa. Ichigo le agarró la cabeza entre las manos y la guió, animándola a profundizar más. Había soñado con aquello, con la maravillosa Rukia dándole un placer que él iba a disfrutar tanto. La realidad fue mucho mejor que la fantasía.

Durante varios minutos, ella lo volvió loco. Saboreaba, lamía, tragaba, besaba... Finalmente, se levantó e Ichigo sintió que el corazón se le henchía de alegría ante la evidencia de su excitación. Rukia tenía los ojos iluminados por la pasión y las mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

-Sabes muy bien, Ichi… -dijo, maravillada.

-Y tú también -replicó él. Sentía una profunda necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

Se miraron durante un largo momento antes de que Rukia se inclinara para depositar el último beso en su sexo. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, le colocó el preservativo e Ichigo vio como se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él.

-¿Y ahora qué? -quiso saber él.

-Ahora quiero que lo hagamos así, conmigo encima.

-¿Sí? Me gusta esa idea. Eso significa que puedo verte y tocarte por entero.

-Sí... -susurró ella con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Rukia se levantó un poco y guió el miembro del Pelinaranja hasta la abertura de su vagina. Entonces, lentamente, comenzó a hundirse en él. Ichigo le agarró los muslos y ella le colocó las manos sobre el pecho.

Fue increíble poder ver el rostro de Rukia, observar sus expresivos ojos violetas y ver el modo en el que se le separaban los labios y trataba de tomar aliento.

-Un poco más -la animó él.

Rukia, con los ojos completamente cerrados, consiguió por fin sentarse encima de él.

-Te siento vibrar...

Ichigo lanzó un gruñido. Sin poder evitarlo, levantó las caderas y, entre dientes, susurró:

-Estoy a punto de llegar...

-¿De verdad? -dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Entonces, volvió a levantarse.

-De verdad, Rukia...

-Me gusta esto. ¿Y a ti?

Con un nuevo gruñido, el Pelinaranja le cubrió los pechos para estimularle los pezones con los pulgares. Entonces atrapó ambos entre los dedos y comenzó a pellizcarlos y a tirar de ellos ligeramente. Rukia arqueó la espalda, conduciéndolo más profundamente dentro de sí.

Ichigo sabía que no iba a poder aguantar más, así que le colocó una mano entre las piernas y deslizó el dedo corazón en los suaves pliegues de su feminidad. Inmediatamente, llegó hasta el clítoris.

-Muévete, conejita. Móntame…

Rukia extendió los dedos sobre el tórax de Ichigo y comenzó a levantarse y a dejarse caer cada vez más rápido. A él le encantaban los sonidos que emitía, el modo en el que se le tensaba el rostro con la concentración, con el placer. Ichigo mantuvo los dedos justo donde ella los necesitaba, dándole una fricción casi constante que funcionaba con los propios movimientos de ella. Muy pronto, ella estuvo tan excitada como él, a punto de explotar.

Fresa-Kun levantó las rodillas para que así apoyara la espalda y devolverle así sus propios movimientos; aquello provocó que ella tuviera que levantar las rodillas de la cama. Con un grito ahogado, la Pelinegra se desmoronó encima de él. Entonces, con la boca abierta sobre el hombro, le suministró un embriagador chupetón.

El pequeño dolor que aquello le causó le hizo alcanzar la cima del placer y perdió el control. Le agarró el trasero y se hundió con fuerza en ella, gruñendo ante las sensaciones de su propio orgasmo y las oleadas de placer que iban y venían... Rukia realmente lo estaba apretando.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Kon saltó sobre la cama para pedir que le prestaran atención.

-Eh -susurró mientras apartaba el cabello de Rukia para poder verle el rostro-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mmmrrmf...

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Que estoy bien. De hecho, me encuentro mucho mejor que bien. Estoy extraordinaria.

-Eso ya lo sabía yo...

La risa de Rukia era la más dulce que hubiera escuchado nunca. Se mostraba totalmente relajada con él. Muy pronto lo amaría tanto como él la amaba a ella.

-Tenemos tres problemas -habló él-. Los dos estamos cubiertos de sudor y estamos pegados el uno al otro. El preservativo no va a servir de nada si no nos separamos y no creo que a Kon le esté gustando que no le prestemos atención.

-Hueles muy bien estando así, sudoroso. ¿Y yo?

-Casi tanto como para comerte.

Rukia sonrió y se sonrojó. Entonces, centró toda su atención en Kon.

-Tienes que esperar, cielo -le dijo dulcemente al perro-. Dame unos segundos para que pueda recuperar la sensibilidad en las piernas. Entonces, me levantaré y comenzaré a jugar contigo.

-Ese perro es peor que un niño.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que has tenido alguna vez un hijo?

-No, pero sí me apetecía tenerlo -respondió, colocándola encima del colchón.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -afirmó. A continuación, se sentó en la cama-. Quédate ahí quieta. Volveré enseguida.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para deshacerse del preservativo. También ese gesto le proporcionó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir cómo quería decir lo que deseaba que ella supiera.

Cuando regresó, Rukia estaba sentada contra el cabecero de la cama, con una camisa blanca de cuello azul de él puesta y Kon entre los brazos. El perro miró a Ichigo y trató de mantenerlo fuera de la cama con sus ladridos.

-Eres un mal perro. ¿Es que no te acuerdas que fui yo el que te trajo el hueso?

Al oír la mención de su golosina, Kon levantó las orejas y se fue al borde de la cama, gimoteando para que lo ayudaran a bajar. Con un suspiro, Rukia lo colocó en el suelo. Entonces, el animal salió corriendo del dormitorio.

Ichigo encontró sus calzoncillos y se los puso. A continuación, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Te sienta bien mi camisa.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? -preguntó ella entre risas-. Que te gusta echar piropos.

-Sólo a las personas que se lo merecen -susurró él. Suavemente, acarició el cuello de la camisa y, sin poder evitarlo, desabrochó el botón que tenía entre los pechos. No sabía si se cansaría alguna vez de ella.

De repente, sintió que algo duro le caía so bre el pie. Kon le había llevado el hueso y volvía a estar al lado de la cama.

-Oh, no. No quiero esa cosa encima de mi cama -le ordenó él.

Sin embargo, el perro insistió y estaba tan ridículo con aquel objeto tan grande en la boca, que Ichigo terminó ayudándole a esconderlo entre la ropa de cama. Después, captó la comprensiva expresión del rostro de Rukia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando te conocí, supe que eras un hombre muy fuerte y muy capaz. Eso es tan fácil de notar como tus ojos color miel y me dije que tendría que acercarme a ti para aprender algo de defensa personal.

-Algo que todavía tenemos que hacer…

-Entonces, después de un tiempo, decidí que también eras un estupendo amigo. Se nota que estás muy a gusto con los chicos y con Tatsuki. Yo deseaba tanto llegar a formar parte de eso...

-Y ya lo eres.

-Sí. Cuando compré a Kon, conseguí ver lo dulce que eres. Eso fue muy especial para mí, Ichigo. Ahora, al ver tu paciencia y generosidad, se me ocurre pensar que serías un padre maravilloso... Aunque probablemente no harías más que mimar a tus hijos -añadió mientras le acariciaba suavemente los labios.

Ichigo giró la cabeza y le besó los dedos. Pensó que, hasta aquel momento, Rukia había admitido que le gustaba y que sentía admiración por él. Quería más. Deseaba su amor.

-Creo que podemos pasar unos minutos charlando antes de tener que vestirnos para ir a la ceremonia.

-Me gustaría hablar... De ciertas cosas.

-¿Sí? -preguntó él, tras meterse en la cama con ella y rodearla con sus brazos-. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que quise hablar con una mujer.

-¿Prefieres llevártelas a la cama?

-No he sido ningún santo, Rukia, pero tampoco me he sentido atraído por muchas mujeres. Ahora has llegado tú, y siento que deseo estar dentro de tu cuerpo y hablar contigo al mismo tiempo. Me resulta muy extraño.

-Gracias...

-Tú primero.

-Nunca me he avergonzado de mi físico ni pensé que tuviera muchos defectos. Sin embargo, me esfuerzo mucho por estar lo mejor que puedo, pero, aunque me di cuenta de que Grimmjow era un idiota, me sentí... Preocupada de todos modos.

-Sin razón alguna. Eres increíble. Una hermosa mujer por dentro y por fuera.

-Gracias.

-Todos los problemas que hubieron entre ustedes eran de él. Nunca fueron tuyos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, especialmente ahora -susurró Rukia, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el abdomen-. Hoy, después de estar contigo, ya no me preocupa más. Sin embargo, tú sigues echándote la culpa por la mujer que te hizo daño.

-No es lo mismo, conejita -replicó Ichigo, muy tenso.

-¿Quieres decirme lo que ocurrió? No es por la entrevista ni por husmear en tu vida, sino porque realmente me importas, Ichigo. Sé por propia experiencia que ayuda hablar.

-No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie... -musitó. No obstante, deseaba de todo corazón que Rukia lo supiera. Se echó a temblar al sentir el dulce beso que ella depositó en su pecho, justo encima del corazón-. Murió, Kia.

-¿Tu esposa?

-Sí, mi esposa. Se llamaba Senna -respondió. Se alegraba de que Rukia tuviera el rostro contra su pecho y que no lo estuviera mirando. No era un cobarde, pero aún recordaba los días de las mentiras y de los engaños-. Apenas llevaba un año de casado con ella… Y cuando menos pensé, la descubrí teniendo una aventura con Aizen Sousuke, uno de mis amigos del cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales, un hombre al que yo respetaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los sorprendí en la cama juntos. Regresé del trabajo temprano y los encontré en mi dormitorio, en mi cama.

-Lo siento mucho...

-Siempre me he controlado muy bien, Rukia, pero, cuando los vi, no pude hacerlo. No puedo afirmar que sufriera un período de locura temporal o que estuviera cegado por los celos. Eso sería una mentira. Estaba furioso y quería darle una buena paliza a Aizen, así que lo hice. Fría y metódicamente le hice daño. No fue nada que le dejara secuelas permanentes, pero le hice mucho daño. Le apliqué unas de mis técnicas de pelea llamada Mugetsu.

-Escucha bien lo que estás diciendo, Ichigo. Podrías haberlo matado. Eres más que capaz de eso, pero no lo hiciste. En vez de eso, sólo le hiciste daño...

-Nadie consiguió lo que se merecía aquel horrible día... Mi esposa no hacía más que corretear a mí alrededor, gritando y llorando. Aizen... Era bueno, pero no tenía posibilidad alguna conmigo.

-Estaba en la cama con tu esposa, Ichigo. La mayoría de los hombres reaccionarían del modo en el que tú lo hiciste.

-Yo no soy la mayoría de los hombres.

-¿Significa eso que sabes luchar mejor que ellos?

-No hubo lucha alguna.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Otro hombre sin tu autocontrol podría haberlo matado, aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Lo más extraño de todo fue que parte de mi ira se debía a la esposa de Aizen, no tanto al desengaño que yo me llevé. En aquel momento, su mujer estaba embarazada de siete meses. Cuando por fin se marchó de mi casa, mi esposa se fue con él y... Los dos murieron en un accidente de automóvil.

-Tomaron sus propias decisiones, Ichigo.

-Los dos estaban muy disgustados. Físicamente, Aizen no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Yo debería habérselo impedido o al menos evitar que mi esposa se fuera con él, pero no lo hice. Quería perderla de vista. Quería que se fuera. Me sentía defraudado…

-Sin embargo, no la querías muerta.

-No, eso es cierto -admitió, creyéndose por fin a sí mismo-. De hecho, ni siquiera quería que muriera él. Cuando recibí la llamada, mi máxima preocupación era por la esposa de Aizen. No hacía más que verla mentalmente, lo feliz que era y los planes que estaba haciendo para cuando naciera su hijo. Estaba muy guapa embarazada y siempre que salíamos juntos nos mostraba la ropita o las cosas que había comprado para el bebé.

-Por Kami-Sama... ¿Cómo se tomó la noticia de que Aizen y tu esposa...?

-No se lo dije nunca, Kia. No se lo dije nunca a nadie... Tú eres la única que lo sabe.

-¿Cómo explicaste que estuvieran juntos en el auto? -quiso saber ella.

-Yo trabajaba en la investigación de asesinatos, así que sabía muy bien cómo cubrirme. Me aseguré que nadie supiera nunca que yo estaba en casa cuando Aizen y mi esposa se marcharon juntos. Luego dije que seguramente mi esposa había ido con Aizen para ayudarle a elegir un regalo para el bebé. Le dije a todo el mundo que lo habían estado hablando y que querían comprar algo muy especial porque Aizen quería sorprender a su esposa. Nadie lo dudó ni me cuestionó a mí. Nadie se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos amoratados ni vieron tampoco los hematomas que tenía Aizen. El accidente fue bastante grave y el automóvil terminó ardiendo. Ninguno de los dos estaba reconocible.

-¿Resultó alguien más herido en el accidente?

-No, nadie más. Se salieron de la carretera y el auto se golpeó contra un árbol. No se vieron implicados más vehículos.

-¿Qué pasó con la esposa de Aizen?

-Yo me quedé hasta después del nacimiento de su hijo y traté de ayudarla. Tuvo un niño al que puso Aizen, como su padre. Como él tenía un buen seguro de vida, su situación económica era bastante buena. Luego de eso, decidí marcharme. Dejé mi trabajo y me mudé aquí.

-Oh…

-Y como ya conocía a Renji, él me ayudó a establecerme en Karakura…

-Ya…

-Tiempo después, me enteré que la viuda de Aizen volvió a casarse, creo que hace un año. El niño debe de tener... No sé, unos cuatro años. Espero que los dos sean felices.

De repente, Rukia comenzó a sollozar. Asombrado, Ichigo trató de mirarle el rostro, pero ella se lo impidió. Kon comenzó a gimotear y se subió a la cama para tratar de lamer el rostro de Rukia.

-Conejita, ¿qué te pasa?

-Quiero darte una cosa, Ichigo. ¿Te parece bien? -susurró con voz ahogada.

Mientras hablaba, levantó el rostro. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, al igual que la nariz.

-Sí, claro, pero, por favor, no llores. No puedo soportarlo, Kia.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que ella comenzara de nuevo a sollozar. Se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio.

-¿Rukia?

-Volveré enseguida -aulló.

Regreso al cabo de un breve instante. Tenía la foto enmarcada del Gobernador Fujikata en las manos. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se acurrucó contra Ichigo. Entonces, le dejó la foto encima del regazo.

-Toma, puedes quedártela.

-Sí, genial -comentó él con cierto desagrado, antes de dejarla sobre la mesilla de noche-. Justo lo que siempre había querido.

Rukia soltó una carcajada a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Antes me preguntaste por qué me la había traído.

-Sí.

-Cuando veo esa foto, me acuerdo del compromiso que ese hombre tiene para con su familia y cómo defiende todas las cosas que representa, y que yo valoro. Me da la esperanza de que, algún día, yo también pueda disfrutar las.

-Rukia...

-Sentí esperanza el día en el que conocí a un hombre como él, pero ya no lo necesito como inspiración… Porque TÚ eres el mejor hombre que conozco, Ichigo -susurró, con una dulce sonrisa, abrazándolo con más intensidad-. Nadie podría compararse contigo.

-No, no, Rukia. Yo soy sólo un hombre.

-Un buen hombre. Un hombre de verdad y eso es mucho mejor que un político.

Ichigo sintió que le daba un vuelco el cora zón. _"¿Sería posible que ella también le amara? ¿Lo habría conseguido por fin?"_. Se disponía a decirle lo que sentía cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. De mala gana, el Pelinaranja extendió la mano hacia la mesilla de noche y tomó el auricular.

-¿Sí? Hola, Mizuiro -dijo con un mal presentimiento-. ¿Qué pasa?

Como había sospechado, habían soltado a Ginjou. El juez Yamamoto había regresado hacía sólo unas pocas horas, pero Ginjou había hecho una llamada y había acelerado el proceso.

-Gracias por la información. Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar que no se salte la libertad bajo fianza -afirmó antes de colgar el teléfono-. Parece que estamos otra vez en el principio, a no ser que el Gobernador Fujikata recuerde algo de importancia.

-¡Oh, no! ¡El Gobernador Fujikata y la ceremonia! Vamos a llegar tarde -exclamó ella.

-Llegaremos a tiempo si nos damos prisa -replicó él, tras mirar el reloj. Apartó las sábanas y se puso de pie.

Rukia permaneció en la cama inmóvil, apretándose el labio inferior entre los dientes.

-Ichi... ¿Estás seguro de que no nos podemos perder esa ceremonia? Ya no me emociona tanto ver al Gobernador como antes.

-No, no podemos perdérnosla -replicó él un poco asombrado y risueño ante tal declaración, tirando de ella para sacarla de la cama-. No quiero perder esta oportunidad. Si llegamos temprano, podremos hablar con el Gobernador antes de que comience la ceremonia y así nos lo quitaremos de enmedio.

-¿Y entonces podremos regresar aquí y seguir haciendo el amor?

-¡Kuchiki-San! -exclamó él, fingiendo estar escandalizado-. Me sorprende usted.

-Pues cuando lleguemos a casa -repuso ella, con una sonrisa-, te sorprenderé aún más, Ichigo.

"_Casa"_. Le encantaba el sonido de aquella palabra.

-Trato hecho.

**Continuará…**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** Nuevamente les pregunto: ¿Les gustó? A mí, sinceramente, me agradó el Lemon IchiRuki. Sobre el pasado de Fresa-Kun, pobre Ichigo, miren que tener que cargar con un pasado de mentiras y engaños, con situaciones que él ni siquiera provocó, está jodido… Y tal como lo dijo Ikkaku, es placentero saber que Ichigo está nuevamente enamorado… Y para rematar, de Rukia.

¿Qué más les puedo decir? La historia ya está en su recta final-final, así que NO OLVIDEN comentar. No me defrauden, sino no actualizaré. Miren que NECESITO consuelo porque -sniff-… ¡Este 04 de octubre es la despedida IchiRuki! ¡No…! *Desesperación Mode On*. El episodio se llamará "Arigato".

Después de la muerte de Krilin en Dragon Ball -cuando Piccoro lo asesinó después del Torneo de Artes Marciales- esta será la segunda vez que lloraré en un anime. ¡No…!

Solo espero que los de Pierrot no se tarden mucho en el reencuentro IchiRuki, porque con el manga sufrí -sufrimos- con eso. *Puppy Eyes*.

Bueno, dejando de lado mis lamentaciones -¡no, la despedida!, aún no me hago la idea- acá les dejo otros adelantos del próximo capítulo:

_En cuanto regresaran, Rukia estaba decidida a decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Sabía que el amor es algo muy importante y que no debe negarse. Eso era precisamente lo que se había dicho cuando escogió a Kon y estaba dispuesta a aplicárselo a Ichigo. Le daría su corazón y esperaba recibir el de él a cambio._

-_…_

-_Con tu permiso, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día en el parque -pidió Ichigo, tomando la palabra. Naruhito, el Gobernador, palideció._

-_…_

-_(…)_ _Hice que Ginjou la sacara de la carretera, pero usted se llevó la cámara y mi amantísimo esposo -la mujer habló sarcásticamente- fue a ayudarla._

-_…_

_Al escuchar la pregunta de Ichigo, la señora Fujikata sacó una pistola de aspecto extraño, de una clase que Rukia no había visto nunca._

-_…_

-_Sólo lo hice para ganar tiempo, para conseguir que siguieran hablando del tema y poder preparar mi ataque._

-…

-_No. Tú eres tú, una mujer dulce, confiada y sincera, de la que estoy completamente enamorado…_

-_…_

-_Dado que nos amamos, que vamos a ca__sarnos y que tenemos la intención de seguir casados para siempre, yo diría que sería lo más adecuado y decente, Ichigo._

¿Ya vieron que les depara a este par? ¡Quiero un guardaespaldas de ese calibre! ¡ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI! En serio, espero sus comentarios, miren que esta historia se acaba y la despedida en el anime está cerca.

Por cierto, les tengo que hacer unas preguntas -tipo encuesta- y NECESITO que me contesten. Más de alguna es en beneficio de ustedes:

-¿Cuál es el nombre completo de la tal Nozomi? La supuesta otrora protagonista Peliverde de esta última saga de relleno.

-¿Conocen a alguna presentadora de talk-show japonesa que sea famosa?

-¿Quieren más IchiRuki?

-¿Les gustaría leer en FF otra Adaptación IchiRuki? ¿Una más?

De ser así esto último, sería como "En Defensa Del Amor", historia adaptada de un libro aderezada con Lime/Lemon (específicamente otra novela romántica corta), aunque obviamente de diferente autora.

Les pregunto porque he encontrado varios libros que leer y he notado que hay ciertas historias que podrían adaptarse a Bleach y concretamente al IchiRuki, pero en realidad todo depende de ustedes. Yo ya he hecho mi elección de historias (cosa que realmente me ha costado, pues hay varias buenas), pero quisiera contar con su visto bueno.

He ahí la importancia de tener reviews suyos y por tanto mi insistencia de que comenten.

Y bueno, ya para terminar les dejo que lean esto, si alguien está suscrito a los Grupos y Páginas de Fans IchiRuki en FaceBook estarán enterados. Si no, acá les dejo el mensaje que mi amiga María Olguín me pasó. No sé quién es el/la autor/a original pero se espera rulear el "IchiRuki" en Tweeter.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_¡Hola! Bueno, probablemente esto parecerá plagio del primer comunicado que recibimos de parte de *Mi*_*Kurosaki a principios de año, pero escribimos esto con las mejores intenciones, sin afán de robar la idea de nadie._

_En vista de que el 4 de octubre se emitirá el esperado episodio de la despedida de Ichigo y Rukia, se tiene la idea de repetir la hazaña que logramos el 22 de febrero del presente año: poner el tag "Ichigo & Rukia" dentro de las tendencias mundiales (Trending Topic o TT)._

_Sabemos que hemos tenido dos intentos fallidos anteriormente, por lo que queremos organizarnos bien para que la idea resulte esta vez, ya que sabemos, que si una vez fue posible, podemos lograrlo de nuevo._

_¿Cómo se llega a ser TT Mundial? Sencillo: El crecimiento debe ser exponencial._

_Por otro lado… La importancia del retweet._

_Los retweets son básicos para generar un TT. Así, mientras más retweets tenga un tema, mayores son las opciones de convertirse en el tópico del momento. Tanto así que un estudio realizado por HP demostró que 31% de los TT que escoge Twitter son generados por retweet._

_¿Cuántos tweets son necesarios?_

_La firma Buzzgain se cuestionó respecto a la cantidad de tweets que se necesitan para que un tema se posiciones como TT y así lo explica en su página Web:_

_De acuerdo con ellos, el promedio de tweets por día es de 1.9 millones, enviados por 631 mil 737 usuarios únicos, y el promedio de usuarios en línea es de 48 mil 233 por hora._

_Señalan también que el número de tweets por hora es de 83 mil 394 y por minuto mil 350._

_Luego, dicen que diariamente hay unas 8 mil 900 trending topics únicas, cada uno de ellos tiene una vida útil de 11 minutos._

_Explican a continuación que para llegar a ser trending topic, todo depende de la cantidad de gente hablando del mismo tema (twitteando la misma palabra) y la hora del día._

_Los resultados que obtuvieron de este análisis indican que:_

_De 4:00 a 10:00 se necesitan mil 200 tweets y 500 usuarios para llegar a ser trending topic._

_De 10:00 a 16:00 se necesitan mil 700 tweets y 734 usuarios._

_De 16:00 a 22:00 se necesitan mil 500 tweets y 811 usuarios._

_De 22:00 a 4:00 se necesitan mil 900 tweets y 923 usuarios._

_Como podemos ver, en la información presentada, lograr un TT no es tarea fácil, por lo que necesitamos de su apoyo para conseguirlo. Todo aporte suma y sirve. Si ven que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo no notan resultados, ¡Por favor no se rindan! ¡Sigan con más fuerza! ¡Lo podemos lograr!_

_Recuerden no solo escribir, sino también, retwittear todo lo que puedan. Como se decía arriba, ¡los tweets no son todo!_

_Asi que:_

_**No uses el hastag - #**_

_**Utiliza "Ichigo & Rukia" y algunas frases geniales de bleach **_

_**Retwittear es importante.**_

_La idea es comenzar con el bombardeo el día 4 de Octubre a las 6:00 p.m. hora de Japón. ¡Anímense! El éxito depende de cada granito de arena aportado._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Lo leyeron por completo? ¿Alguna duda de que el IchiRuki es real y genial? ¿Ven que Bleach es canon? Si como leímos anteriormente, ya se alcanzó un TT en febrero, ¡hagamos uno más este 04 de octubre! La despedida -sniff- vale la pena… ¡Yo ya tengo mi cuenta!

Bueno, hoy si, los dejo. Espero que no les moleste todo el espacio que tomé para hablarles y/o escribirles, pero consideré importante todo lo anterior.

Sin más, su amiga que los aprecia desde la distancia, la Jigokucho…

Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


	10. Capítulo 10

Saludos a mis queridas/os lectoras/es desde mi pequeño rincón del ciber… Acá les traigo la dosis de esta adaptación. Nuevamente perdonen la tardanza pero estas semanas han sido muy pesadas e intensas. Acá en mi país pasamos con dos semanas de intensas lluvias, luego un frente frío y para variar continué enferma además de ocupada con mi tesis… En fin, por eso es que ya no pude actualizar cuando quise, si bien hoy hago mi esfuerzo.

Pasemos a los reviews anteriores (para esta vez también espero más): **Claw-13** gracias por leer y ser empática con respecto al pasado de Ichigo y tienes razón ¡qué revancha!, con Rukia, de verdad espero que hayas visto la despedida; **Magenta07 **gracias por unirte a lalectura de esta historia,me sorprende que aún en su recta final gane adeptos, espero que pases a las próximas adaptaciones bibliográficas que haré;** kusajishi-chiru **gracias por contestar a mis preguntas al final del episodio anterior, sobre la información que puse al final perdona si no te respondí pero la próxima vez siéntete en la libertad copiar y pegar los datos que creas convenientes para el IchiRuki, saludos para ti; **Akemi227-chan** gracias por leer anteriormente si bien el lemon fue lo único que no te agradó, también espero que hayas soportado de principio a fin el episodio de la despedida en el anime, ¡yo lloré!; **Sakura-Jeka** gracias por leer y comentar la ficción, Senna no me cae bien tampoco -ni siquiera la toleré en la película- y solo tuvo su recompensa al meter la pata; **EthereldCrow** gracias por amar TODO lo que expusiste la vez pasada, espero que hoy también comentes y no te preocupes, mientras mi tiempo lo permita, yo haré las otras adaptaciones que dije; **Clan Yuki** nuevamente tengo que decirte que entiendo que pases ocupada puesto que yo estoy igual, gracias por seguir esta historia y exponer tu vida, siempre es bueno desahogarse, por mi parte dbo decirte que yo he pasado ocupada con mi tesis, de hecho a finales de noviembre se supone que la defiendo ¡ains! cuídate; **casey87carter** gracias por leer esta adaptación, y pues tienes razón al decir que no es solo "copiar y pegar", hay cosas que he cambiado en aras de ajustarla a Bleach, sobre lo de la "deshabilitación de mensajes sin cuenta" hay cosas en FF que aún no manejo -o entiendo-, por ello es que no está autorizada esa opción y es que mi inglés, si bien lo manejo no lo hablo y leo al 100%.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite. Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 10**

Kon armó un buen revuelo cuando comprendió que el hecho de que Rukia e Ichigo se estuvieran vistiendo significaba que lo iban a dejar solo. No le gustaba la idea y se aseguró de que los dos la comprendieran perfectamente por medio de unos sonoros aullidos.

Rukia e Ichigo trataran de tranquilizarlo, pero no lo consiguieron. Además, el Pelinaranja comenzó a temer que los vecinos se quejarían si se marchaban dejándoles aquel escándalo.

Al final, debido a que la ceremonia se desarrollaría principalmente al aire libre, Rukia decidió llevárselo. Lo metió en un enorme bolso y, como precaución extra, le puso una correa. Contento con lo que había conseguido. Kon cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

-¿Y tú eras la que decías que yo lo mimaba en exceso?

-Aún se está acostumbrando a nosotros -dijo Rukia, a la defensiva-. Todavía no ha tenido estabilidad alguna en su vida con tantos cambios de residencia...

-Entendido -respondió él-. Comprendo que los cachorritos necesitan que se los tranquilice. Sólo espero que recuerdes que los perros viejos también lo necesitan -añadió, con una sonrisa.

En cuanto regresaran, Rukia estaba decidida a decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Sabía que el amor es algo muy importante y que no debe negarse. Eso era precisamente lo que se había dicho cuando escogió a Kon y estaba dispuesta a aplicárselo a Ichigo. Le daría su corazón y esperaba recibir el de él a cambio.

Ichigo condujo el auto para acudir a la ceremonia. Rukia aún se sentía asombrada por las revelaciones que él le había hecho sobre su esposa y su mejor amigo, a lo que se unía la presión de su conciencia profesional por haber mentido. Recordó la consideración que había demostrado por la esposa de Aizen Sousuke y el hecho de que él había dejado a un lado su dolor para protegerla. Aquello, más que nada, definía la clase de hombre que era. En todo el camino ella, o sujetaba la mano de Ichigo, que de vez cuando quedaba libre, o simplemente le tomaba del brazo. No quería apartarse de él.

Una multitud de personas se arremolinaba frente al museo donde la Sociedad Histórica había planeado la ceremonia. Ichigo tuvo que mostrar su placa para tratar de llegar al interior de la sala donde el Gobernador Fujikata pasaba el tiempo hasta que llegara el momento de su intervención. Al final, fue Rukia quien consiguió que les dejaran pasar.

Dio su nombre al oficial de seguridad y le pidió cortésmente que informara al Gobernador Fujikata de que ella le agradecería muy sinceramente un momento de su tiempo. El guardia hizo lo que ella le había pedido, a pesar de mostrar poca convicción de que el Gobernador fuera a recibirlos. Al final, regresó y dijo que al Gobernador Fujikata le encantaría volver a verla.

Los guardias no querían dejar pasar a Ichigo, por lo que Rukia tuvo que insistir en que fueran a hablar con el Gobernador para que autorizara la entrada de su acompañante.

El Gobernador Fujikata, tan sonriente y jovial como la última vez que lo vio, se levantó de detrás de un enorme escritorio y pareció alegrarse sinceramente de volver a verla.

-Gobernador Fujikata, espero que no le este mos robando su tiempo.

-Claro que no y, por favor, nada de formalidades. Llámame Naruhito. Después de todo, ya somos viejos amigos.

-Gracias. Me siento muy honrada.

-Siento la incomodidad que les haya podido causar la seguridad del museo. Son bastante insistentes en su trabajo -dijo Fujikata, cuando se acercó otro guardia para registrarlos.

-Oh, lo comprendo perfectamente. Eres un hombre muy importante.

Rukia extendió los brazos y dejó que el guardia la registrara. Kon no se lo tomó muy bien y comenzó a ladrar al guardia cuando este miró en el interior del bolso. Al Gobernador, al que le gustaban mucho los animales, le hizo mucha gracia.

-¡Qué pelaje tan distinguido! ¿Es un chihuahua de pura raza?

-Sí. A mí también me parece muy bonito.

A Ichigo no le gustó la invasión de su intimidad mucho más que a Kon, pero, al menos, no trató de morder a nadie. Se presentó, mostró su placa una vez más y permitió que le chequearan. Cuando terminó el chequeo de seguridad, simplemente asintió.

-Gobernador Fujikata...

-Llámame Naruhito, por favor.

-Naruhito entonces. Muchas gracias por recibirnos.

-Es un placer. Aún me queda mucho tiempo para la ceremonia y lo único que estaba haciendo aquí era desear que no me trabucara con las palabras.

-Estoy segura de que su discurso le encantará a todo el mundo -comentó Rukia.

-Es mi mayor seguidora, Ichigo -replicó Naruhito, riendo-. O al menos eso es lo que me dice ella.

-Sí, también me lo dice a mí también - dijo Ichigo con sequedad.

Rukia frunció el ceño ante el tono que él había empleado. _"¿Podría ser que estuviera celoso?"_ Tal vez por eso había hecho aquel comentario sobre los perros viejos. Rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema.

-Gobernador, ¿cómo está tu becaria, esa joven tan encantadora que conocí en el parque?

-¿Mi becaria? -preguntó él. Parecía confundido.

-Recuerdo que era muy callada, pero me dijiste que trabajaba muy duro y que tenía mucha dedicación para su trabajo.

-Sí, sí... -dijo Naruhito, tras aclararse la garganta-. Trabajaba muy duro. Lo siento, pero me resulta imposible recordar a todas las becarias. Van y vienen y... -añadió. De repente, se volvió hacia los guardias-. Esperen fuera.

Los guardias se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Naruhito frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos para pedirles que se marcharan.

-De verdad. Estoy completamente seguro con esta joven y su amigo. Márchense. Me gustaría tener algo de intimidad. Ya está -añadió cuando los guardias se hubieron marchado-, mucho mejor. Bueno, siéntense. Ahora, Rukia, cuéntame qué has estado haciendo.

Ichigo se lo impidió, algo que Rukia no comprendió.

-Con tu permiso, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día en el parque -pidió Ichigo, tomando la palabra. Naruhito, el Gobernador, palideció.

-¿Es que hay algún problema? -preguntó.

-Desde aquel día, Rukia ha estado siendo amenazada por alguien. Creo que comenzó todo con el auto que la sacó de la carretera -dijo Ichigo.

Naruhito tragó saliva.

-Gracias a Dios que no resultó herida aquel día. Habría sido terrible que una mujer tan joven hubiera fallecido en aquel accidente.

-Sí, así habría sido -comentó Ichigo-. Y ese no ha sido el único incidente. Se ha visto agredida en varias ocasiones. La peor de todas ellas fue el fuego.

-¿El fuego? -repitió el Gobernador sin comprender.

-Sí. En mi opinión se trató de un fuego provocado. Destruyó un edificio completamente y estuvo a punto de hacer que Rukia y una amiga suya perecieran.

-Es horrible... Horrible -susurró Naruhito. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de sacudir la cabeza.

Poco a poco, Ichigo iba empujando a Rukia hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado. La sensación de que se avecinaba algo era tan fuente que casi flotaba en el aire y provocaba que fuera imposible respirar.

-¿Gobernador? -susurró Rukia.

-Tengo mis fallos, maldita sea...

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? -quiso saber Ichigo.

En aquel momento, el Gobernador levantó la mirada y el rostro se le puso de un cierto color cetrino. Alguien había entrado en la sala, a sus espaldas.

Asustada, Rukia se dio la vuelta y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era la señora Fujikata, elegantemente vestida con un traje de color turquesa y un collar de perlas.

-Hola. Me había enterado de que Naruhito tenía invitados -dijo la mujer, extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

-¡Señora Fujikata! -exclamó Rukia, encantada-. Me alegra tanto poder conocerla por fin. No sabía que estuviera aquí usted también, pero siempre acompaña a Naruhito, ¿verdad?

-¿Naruhito? Vaya, veo que debe de ser una amiga íntima para llamarlo por su nombre de pila -replicó la mujer mientras lanzaba una mirada burlona a su marido.

-Oh... No, no, en absoluto. Él sólo...

-No importa, señorita Kuchiki. Mi marido me ha hablado de usted.

Inesperadamente, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Rukia no reconoció inmediatamente al recién llegado, pero oyó que Ichigo lanzaba una maldición. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre no les sonrió y que miraba fijamente al Pelinaranja. Por su altura, dedujo que sería un guardia.

Rukia trató de acercarse un poco más a Ichigo, pero la señora Fujikata, que aún le estaba estrechando la mano, se lo impidió.

-Le presento a Ginjou Kuugo, señorita Kuchiki -dijo la mujer-. Creo que, últimamente, se ha convertido en una pesadilla para usted.

De repente, la confusión se transformó en miedo.

-Usted... usted... Es el hombre que entró en mi apartamento, ¿verdad?

-Sí -replicó Ginjou-. Tu amiguito me dio una buena paliza, pero ahora me ha llegado la hora de vengarme.

-Eres un canalla -le espetó Ichigo-. Entonces, ¿estás trabajando para el Gobernador?

-No, no -dijo Naruhito, negando violentamente con la cabeza-. Yo no he hecho nunca daño a nadie...

-Naruhito, sé sincero. Me has hecho daño a mí constantemente -comentó la señora Fujikata, haciendo una desagradable mueca-, cada vez que te metes en la cama con otra mujer. Sin embargo, ya no lo vas a hacer más. Te he soportado durante mucho tiempo y no voy a permitir que destruyas ahora a nuestra familia.

-Señora Fujikata... -susurró Rukia, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Lo siento, yo no sabía...

-Claro que no lo sabía, junto con una buena proporción de los votantes -replicó la mujer-. Todo el mundo cree que Naruhito es un hombre honrado, un hombre de familia. En realidad, querida mía, es un cerdo mentiroso.

-No, no, querida -suplicó Naruhito-, sólo fueron unas cuantas veces...

-No soy estúpida, Naruhito. Sé todos y cada uno de los líos que has tenido. Tu becaria, quien por cierto, señorita Kuchiki, no es más que una prostituta bien pagada, era sólo una más en una larga línea de jovencitas. Tú predicas el amor a la familia mientras que no haces más que pagar para tener relaciones sexuales con una vulgar prostituta. Maldito pervertido…

-Señora Fujikata, por favor. Es necesario que sea discreta -le aconsejó Ginjou.

-He hecho que se marchen los guardias por el momento -afirmó ella, soltando a Rukia por fin-. Les dije que regresaran cuando llegara la hora de la intervención de Naruhito. Al menos nos quedan quince minutos más.

De repente, Rukia lo comprendió todo.

-La fotografía -susurró, mirando a la señora Fujikata-. La becaria aparece en ella. Es decir... la prostituta sale en la fotografía con el Gobernador. Estaban... ¿Estaban teniendo una aventura en el parque? -añadió, asqueada.

-Veo que está empezando a comprender. Ese estúpido parque no tenía que inaugurarse en aquel momento. Naruhito sabía que yo lo estaba vigilando y pensó que podría perder a mis espías entre los bosques, pero no consiguió despistar a Ginjou. Él lo vio todo, incluso la maldita fotografía que usted tomó -añadió, mirando con odio a su esposo-. Naruhito, el muy idiota, creía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero yo no soy de la misma opinión. Si esa fotografía se difundiera, toda su campaña, tan basada en la familia, se vería arruinada. Hice que Ginjou la sacara de la carretera, pero usted se llevó la cámara y mi amantísimo esposo -la mujer habló sarcásticamente- fue a ayudarla.

-No podía permitir que le hicieras daño - dijo él.

-¿Del mismo modo en que me lo hacías a mí? En el incendio, conseguimos por fin la cámara, pero tenía una nueva película. Desde entonces, no hemos podido encontrar ni la fotografía ni los negativos.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

-Ella la tiene enmarcada en el cajón de su mesilla de noche -comentó.

-¡Ichigo! -musitó ella, avergonzada.

El Pelinaranja no le prestó atención alguna y avanzó hacia el escritorio, mostrándose imperturbable. Entonces, con un gesto casual, apoyó la cadera sobre la mesa. Ginjou Kuugo se tensó, pero permaneció inmóvil.

-Entonces, también te has acostado con él -replicó la señora Fujikata. Había sacado una conclusión equivocada de las palabras de Ichigo, creyendo que Rukia y Naruhito tuvieron algo-. Gracias por decírmelo -añadió, refiriéndose al Pelinaranja-. Ahora conseguir esa maldita fotografía será mucho más fácil con los dos fuera de juego.

-¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo exactamente?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Ichigo, la señora Fujikata sacó una pistola de aspecto extraño, de una clase que Rukia no había visto nunca.

-¿Por qué no deja que sea yo la que se preocupe de eso, señor Kurosaki? -le dijo. Rukia comprendió que Ichigo estaba tramando algo. Deseó que interviniera con rapidez, pero, desgraciadamente, la señora Fujikata la agarró a ella por el pelo. Acababa de dirigir la pistola contra ella cuando Kon emergió del bolso como si se tratara de una jauría de perros salvajes.

Mordió a la señora Fujikata en el brazo y luego se le subió a la cara e hizo lo mismo con la nariz. La mujer comenzó a gritar y a pegar al perro. Aquello enfureció a Rukia. No creía haber aprendido nada de las clases de Ichigo, pero agarró al perro con una mano y con la otra, consiguió diestramente que la señora Fujikata cayera al suelo. La mujer se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

Rukia le arrebató rápidamente la pistola. Casi al mismo tiempo, Ichigo se movió muy rápidamente. Golpeó al Gobernador en la cara con el pie. Cayó al suelo, pero, cuando Ginjou quiso reaccionar, él volvía a tener la ventaja. Agarró la pistola de Ginjou y le pegó un codazo en la garganta que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Este cayó de rodillas y soltó la pistola. Ichigo le dio una patada para alejarla y, tras asegurarse de que Ginjou Kuugo no podía moverse, fue a recogerla.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y la sala se llenó de guardias. Ichigo levantó las manos y cuando había comenzado a dar explicaciones, se echó a reír. Vio que acababan de entrar Keigo y Kojima.

-Lo hemos seguido -explicó Mizuiro señalando al lacayo de la Sra, Fujikata-. Parecía que estabas bastante seguro de que se trataba de algo más que de allanamiento.

-Sí -prosiguió Asano-, por eso, cuando el juez lo dejó libre, decidimos seguirlo.

-Buen trabajo -les dijo Ichigo, haciendo que los dos policías se hincharan como pavos.

-Sin embargo -protestó Kojima-, explicárselo a estos tipos no fue igual de fácil -añadió, señalando a los guardias.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y recogió la extraña pistola de la señora Fujikata.

-¿Una pistola para disparar tranquilizantes? -dijo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Rukia se echó a temblar.

-Iba a utilizarla contra nosotros -susurró-. Luego ese hombre iba a matarnos -concluyó, señalando a Ginjou.

Justo en aquel momento, entró una mujer con gafas y un traje negro.

-Gobernador, ha llegado la hora de su... Presentación -dijo. Consiguió terminar la frase a duras penas. Estaba atónita.

Uno de los guardias la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la sala. Entonces, cerró la puerta con llave. El Gobernador lanzó un gemido y la señora Fujikata, que estaba ya sentada ya en el suelo, dijo:

-Olvídalo. Ya no habrá más honores para él -Rukia miró a alrededor y sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Lo que se iba a producir a continuación era mucho más que un escándalo político, debido a los intentos de asesinato contra Ichigo y ella. Acababa de ver cómo se desintegraba algo en lo que había creído.

-Conejita -le dijo el Pelinaranja, tras acercarse a ella-, vas a estrujar a Kon -añadió. Era cierto. Estaba apretando al perro con demasiada fuerza-. Venga, déjame que lo tome yo.

El perro, que parecía bastante nervioso por todo lo ocurrido, estaba hecho un ovillo y miraba a su alrededor con el terror reflejado en los ojos. Cuando Ichigo lo tomó en brazos, pareció sentirse menos amenazado.

Con el otro brazo, él estrechó a Rukia contra su cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que les dijeras dónde tenía la fotografía...

-Sólo lo hice para ganar tiempo, para conseguir que siguieran hablando del tema y poder preparar mi ataque.

-Oh... -susurró ella. Comprendió que Ichigo había tenido que rescatarlos de la situación en la que los había metido.

-Maldita sea, Kia. Ya sabes que nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño.

-Ya lo sé, Ichi...

-Kia, has hecho que me sienta tan orgulloso...

-¿Orgulloso? -repitió ella, sorprendida-. Me he comportado como una estúpida.

-No. Te has ocupado muy bien de la situación. Has desarmado a la señora Fujikata, has protegido a Kon y me has ayudado a mí.

-Yo nos metí a los tres en esta situación por ser una idiota...

-No. Tú eres tú, una mujer dulce, confiada y sincera, de la que estoy completamente enamorado…

Rukia se sobresaltó. De repente, se olvidó de lo que les rodeaba y se centró en Ichigo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Ichigo la agarró del brazo y la llevó al rincón más apartado de la sala. Allí, se inclinó hacia ella, le agarró la cabeza por la nuca y colocó su frente contra la de ella. Rukia se alzó de puntillas.

-Escúchame, Rukia. Conozco la basura humana que existe en nuestro mundo. Me he enfrentado a ella más veces de la que quiero recordar. Todo están ahí fuera y tenemos que tener cuidado, pero también hay personas buenas en el mundo, la clase de personas en las que tú crees.

-Como tú.

-No, como tú. Yo no soy perfecto, Kia. De hecho, creo que tengo tantos fallos como tu Gobernador, pero nunca te engañaría ni te haría daño deliberadamente. Siempre trataría de hacerte feliz. De esto tienes mi palabra. Yo te amo por quien eres y no deseo que cambies. Me gustan las cosas en las que tú crees. Demonios, yo también deseo creer en ellas. No has cambiado, ¿verdad? Prométeme que no dejarás que ese hombre haga cambiar tu modo de ver las cosas.

Rukia recuperó lentamente la sonrisa. De repente, comprendió que el Gobernador no era el hombre que ella creía ser, sino que lo era Ichigo. Efectivamente, no era perfecto y cometería equivocaciones en su vida, igual que ella. Sin embargo, era un hombre firme, sólido y de fiar. Un hombre al que le podía confiar su amor.

-No. No dejaré que me desilusione. Yo también te amo, Ichigo -confesó mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pecho-. Traté de rebelarme, pero anoche comprendí que había perdido la batalla.

-Yo conozco hace tiempo lo que siento, Kia.

-Y Renji, Ishida e Ikkaku también.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me lo dijeron, pero yo no quise creerles. Pensé que sólo buscabas sexo.

-Por supuesto que quiero sexo -susurró-, pero te estaba dando tiempo, Kia, y tratando de solucionar este asunto para que no nos distrajera durante mucho tiempo. Al menos, ahora ya se ha terminado todo y puedo concentrarme en ti.

-En nosotros -especificó ella.

-Sí -musitó él antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Ichigo, pero, ahora que todo esto ha terminado no tengo razón para quedarme contigo. No soy la clase de mujer que pueda vivir en pecado con un hombre... -dijo, dejando completamente atónito a Fresa-Sama-... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aliviado y divertido a la vez, Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza. Kon se quejó hasta que pudo zafarse de ambos y sacar la cabeza.

-¿Y bien, Ichigo? -insistió ella, rezando a todos los dioses para que dijera sí.

-Sí, Rukia, me casaré contigo. Me gusta tener una mujer decente a mi lado. Me gusta que seas tú.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá ahora con ellos? -preguntó Rukia, señalando a las personas que había en el resto de la sala.

-No lo sé y no me importa mientras ninguno de ellos vuelva a amenazarte.

-Es extraño, pero sigo creyendo que es un buen Gobernador... Aunque no un buen marido.

-Tal vez, pero yo te prometo que sí lo seré. Sólo una cosa, Kia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije sobre los niños?

-Sí -susurró ella, muy emocionada.

-En el fondo soy un sentimental, aunque nadie lo crea. Quiero una casa...

-Yo tengo la casa.

-... Y un perro.

-También tengo el perro. Un perro perfecto al que envidiarán los demás -comentó ella frotándole las orejas al pequeño Kon.

-Pero, en realidad, lo que más me gustaría sería tener hijos, si tú crees que es posible.

Los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo a su alrededor era un caos, pero nada le importaba. Sólo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

-Dado que nos amamos, que vamos a casarnos y que tenemos la intención de seguir casados para siempre, yo diría que sería lo más adecuado y decente, Ichigo.

-Gracias, Kia…

-No. Gracias a ti, Ichi.

**Continuará…**

**Noti-Kuchiki****: **¿Qué tal? Al fin se supo que diablos buscaban y querían de Rukia. Menos mal que -como siempre- ahí se encontraba Ichigo.

Sobre el siguiente episodio, no les adelanto nada. Este es el penúltimo capítulo y en los próximos días se viene el Epílogo. Por cierto, gracias a todas/os por contestar mis preguntas tipo encuesta.

¡Nah! Acá les dejo un mini-adelanto:

-_Ichigo… Si vas a tenerme esperando en la calle sólo para que tú puedas conseguir un beso, estás muy equivocado -protestó Ikkaku._

-…

-_No me puedo creer que no quieras vengarte después de lo que te ha hecho pasar la esposa de Fujikata -dijo Ikkaku._

-…

-_Muy bien. La llamaré después de cenar, pero necesito que me concedan las entrevistas antes de la semana que viene y, por lo tanto, de nuestra boda..._

Ya sé que no es la gran cosa, no obstante espero que puedan pasarse por el episodio. Por cierto, pasando a otra cosa, aquí les coloco los datos generales de mi siguiente adaptación bibliográfica.

**Título:** "Corazón de Piedra"

**Género:** Angst/Romance

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Grado:** T

**Resumen:** Desde que era una niña, Rukia siempre estuvo enamorada de Ichigo. Sin embargo, los planes de él no eran quedarse en el pueblo donde ambos fueron vecinos. Decidido, el joven Kurosaki logró salir de Karakura para así convertirse en un artista famoso, un escultor. Sin embargo; en su regreso al pueblo varios años después, el Pelinaranja vuelve cambiado: frío, sombrío, solitario y agresivo. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en su estancia en Tokio? Rukia sigue enamorada de él y planea lanzarse a su conquista pero, ¿podrá el amor de ella, una sencilla profesora de escuela, cambiar al cosmopolita Ichigo y hacer que su corazón ya no sea de piedra?

"_Inténtalo, Ichigo... -murmuró sobre su oído, y él arqueó las cejas sin comprender-. Intenta quererme, deshacerte de tu pasado... Sé mi amante, mi amigo, lo que sea que quieras o puedas ser para mí. Después de todo, ¿qué podemos perder?__"_

"_Rukia... ¿De qué hablas?__"_


	11. Epílogo

Buenos/as días/tardes/noches a todas las personas usuarias de FF. Acá viene el último episodio, capítulo final de esta adaptación literaria llamada "En Defensa del Amor". De corazón y desde la distancia, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas aquellas personas, ya sea usuarios directos e indirectos de esta página que siguieron esta ficción y que muy amablemente la comentaron y la agregaron a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Gracias también por los 3,800 Hits.

Mis siguientes palabras y agradecimientos finales, vienen al final del episodio. Que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Para mi desgracia ni Bleach ni el IchiRuki me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite (si bien el manga aún sigue extraño, ¿por qué demonios Rukia es atravesada por enésima vez?). Tampoco esta historia es mía, el crédito es para la escritora estadounidense Lori Foster. Lo único realmente mío, es la adaptación y el trabajo que hago al reajustarla a Bürichi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Epílogo**

Ichigo entró por la puerta, miró a Rukia y volvió a salir. Con la música que estaba escuchando no lo había oído a él (Kia había puesto del disco de _Morita Masakazu_ & _Orikasa Fumiko_; estaba sonando "Glow"). Se volvió a sus amigos y les dijo:

-Esperen aquí un segundo.

-Ichigo… Si vas a tenerme esperando en la calle sólo para que tú puedas conseguir un beso, estás muy equivocado -protestó Ikkaku.

-Los hombres enamorados resultan tan previsibles -dijo Ishida, riendo.

Tatsuki le dio un codazo por aquel comentario tan poco elegante.

-Algún día te tocará a ti, Ishida -le auguró-. Espera y verás.

La expresión horrorizada del Peliazul hizo que Ichigo y Renji se echaran a reír, aunque Tatsuki no estaba lejos de esa revelación. Y es que para su buena o mala fortuna, las cosas con la tal Inoue Orihime cada día avanzaban, aunque fuera poco a poco.

-Denme dos minutos, chicos -dijo Ichigo-. No necesito más.

Atravesó la puerta y la cerró con llave. Le encantaba la casa que había elegido Rukia. No era muy grande, pero resultaba muy acogedora, hecho que se veía acrecentado por la presencia de la joven.

Dado que ella ya se había ocupado de pagar una letra considerable, Ichigo se había encargado de los muebles. Entre los dos, las cosas iban saliendo adelante.

"Glow" seguía sonando, dándole paso a "Unchangeable World". Rukia tenía su delicioso trasero en pompa, dado que estaba mirando debajo del sofá para buscar el hueso de Kon, al parecer estaba muy concentrada. El perro estaba a su lado, con una expresión ansiosa y preocupada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -inquirió él.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Has llegado pronto a casa! -exclamó ella, tras darse la vuelta.

-Terminé antes de lo que esperaba…

Había ido a testificar al tribunal por un robo y luego había ido a ver a sus amigos. Se habían invitado ellos mismos a ir a su casa, pero, evidentemente, Rukia no estaba lista para recibir visitas. Antes de que pudiera explicarle nada, se puso de pie y se acercó corriendo para saludarlo, seguida por Kon.

Iba vestida con una de sus camisas con el número 15 estampado, algo que a él le encantaba. Además, llevaba la melena desordenada pues no se lo había cepillado bien, principalmente desde que, días atrás, se había cortado el cabello. Y es que, desde el incidente en el día de la Sociedad Histórica, Rukia se había mostrado muy a gusto con el Pelinaranja. Con los otros, seguía comportándose de un modo muy cortés y educado, pero con Ichigo compartía cada faceta de sí misma, hasta sus peores momentos.

Cuando terminó el delicioso beso, Kon pidió su parte de atención con un ladrido. Se puso sobre las patas traseras y comenzó a bailar como si se tratara del perro de un circo.

Ichigo lo tomó en brazos y lo acarició antes de volver a hablar con Rukia.

-Siento darte esta noticia, pero todo el mundo ha venido conmigo.

-¿Todo el mundo? -preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, Ishida, Ikkaku, Renji y Tatsuki. Se han invitado a sí mismos. Están esperando en el Porche.

Ichigo no había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando Rukia se dio la vuel ta y desapareció en el dormitorio. Sonrió al ver cómo se le adivinaba el trasero por debajo de la camisa.

-Los entretendré hasta que tú hayas terminado de arreglarte.

Ella se limitó a responder con un portazo. Quince minutos más tarde, salió vestida con un vestido blanco, una chaqueta larga de algodón en color amarillo y una bufanda rosa que terminaba con una bola afelpada, aderezando su atuendo con enorme sonrisa.

-Siento haberlos tenido esperando. Normalmente estoy vestida a estas horas, pero me retrasé un poco cuando me llamó Shihouin Yoruichi.

Tatsuki se quedó boquiabierta. Renji se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposa. Ikkaku se quedó completamente inmóvil e Ishida miró a Rukia con incredulidad.

A Ichigo no le sorprendió que Shihouin Yoruichi, la reina de los talk-show con su programa "The Kuro Neko's Show", hubiera llamado. Y es que, después de aquel gran escándalo, parecía que todos los medios de comunicación (incluso las revistas "del corazón") querían obtener la exclusiva sobre la repentina retirada del Gobernador. Con sus influencias, él había conseguido amordazar a todo el mundo. Ni los guardias Kojima y Asano se atrevían a decir nada por miedo a perder sus trabajos. Ichigo había asegurado a la gente del Gobenador que no podrían amenazarlo a él en aquel sentido. Lo único que le preocupaba era que Rukia estuviera a salvo. Si esa condición se cumplía, podrían contar con su silencio. No toleraría que Rukia, su chica, _su conejita_, recibiera más amenazas.

Por lo tanto, ella era la única que podía hablar... Aunque no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Ikkaku.

-Lo mismo que los otros.

-¿Escuchar lo que ocurrió con el Gobernador? -preguntó Tatsuki, fascinada.

-Eso es -respondió Rukia mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de Ichigo y éste la abrazaba por detrás-. Les dije que tendría que descubrir los detalles como todo el mundo cuando hubiera terminado la investigación federal.

-No me puedo creer que no quieras vengarte después de lo que te ha hecho pasar la esposa de Fujikata -dijo Ikkaku.

-¿Y de qué me serviría vengarme? -replicó Rukia-. El Gobernador ha perdido mucha credibilidad entre los votantes. Aparentemente, no les gustan los secretos, pero, con su esposa procesada y su propia culpabilidad en todo el asunto, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer sino guardar silencio?

-Podría no haber dicho mentiras desde el principio -comentó Ishida-. ¿Qué pasa? - añadió cuando todos lo miraron-. Yo también tengo moralidad.

-Es una pena -suspiró Rukia-. Tienen dos hijos y creo que los pobres ya han sufrido más que suficiente. Incluso aunque ella culpe de todo a Ginjou, estoy segura de que la historia terminará en titulares. Toda la familia va a sufrir mucho. Yo no quiero participar en eso.

-Tienes razón -dijo Ishida-. Eres una mujer de principios, Rukia. ¿Lo sabías?

-Vaya -comentó Ichigo, lleno de ternura-, y yo que creía que eras sólo una curiosa reportera.

-Y lo soy, pero me gustan más las historias humanas y personales. Por eso, le dije a esa tal Yoruichi que si quería conseguir una exclusiva de verdad, debía venir aquí a Karakura y estudiar a los héroes que hay en nuestra localidad.

Ichigo se atragantó. Renji gruñó como si tuviera un dolor muy fuerte.

-Nunca conseguirías que vinieran para algo como eso -dijo Tatsuki-. Les gustan las historias que atraigan a un público más amplio.

-Bueno, no sé. ¿Qué podría resultar más atractivo que los héroes locales que nos mantienen seguros a todos? Mencioné especial mente a Ishida y a Ikkaku.

-¡Yo no soy ningún héroe! -protestó Ikkaku-. Sólo soy el dueño de un almacén de katanas de madera.

-Estabas al lado de Ichigo el día en el que él capturó a Ginjou. Tal vez no tengas la ocupación de un héroe, pero sí el alma.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que sí -insistió Rukia-. Piensa en esa entrevista como publicidad gratuita para tu negocio.

-Por Kami, Rukia -comentó Ishida, muy disgustado-. Eso ha estado mal. Muy mal.

-Cuando les dije que los dos seguían solteros, parecieron mucho más interesados. Me dijeron que están haciendo una serie sobre los solteros de Japón y que los héroes serían, naturalmente, los más adecuados para aparecer en ella. Quieren que los llame para darles más información.

Ikkaku e Ishida se miraron el uno al otro. Estaban atenazados por el pánico.

-No serás capaz.

-No lo habrás hecho.

-Yo les aseguro que sí -afirmó Ichigo-. Por alguna extraña razón, creo que los dos representan todo lo bueno de la humanidad.

-Bueno -comentó Rukia-, son amigos de Renji y tuyos y los dos son muy heroicos.

-Eso, eso -afirmó Tatsuki.

-Así que, por lo tanto, tienen que ser buenos hombres. Dado que ellos no me dejan que los entreviste...

-Oye, que yo sí te dejé -señaló Renji.

-Y yo también -añadió Ichigo.

Rukia había editado cuidadosamente la entrevista de este último. Había omitido todo lo que pudiera resultar demasiado personal o demasiado doloroso. A pesar de las burlas de Ikkaku e Ishida, a todo el mundo le había encantado la entre vista que le había hecho al Pelinaranja y su jefe había pensado que era una buena publicidad para el departamento de policía. Además, Rukia le había dado las gracias tan dulcemente a Ichigo -o sea amor aderezado con sexo-, que éste se alegraba de haber cedido.

-Rukia, sé razonable -suplicó Ikkaku-. Tienes que llamar a esa tal Shihouin Yoruichi y decirle que no venga.

-Podría hacerlo... Si acceden a darme a mí una historia -añadió, mirando a Ishida-. Los dos.

-Trato hecho -dijeron los dos al unísono, rindiéndose así a lo inevitable.

Rukia se relajó inmediatamente.

-Muy bien. La llamaré después de cenar, pero necesito que me concedan las entrevistas antes de la semana que viene y, por lo tanto, de nuestra boda...

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa? -protestó Ishida.

-Después de la boda, pienso estar muy ocupada durante un buen rato... Con mi héroe personal -terminó de decir Rukia riendo.

Ichigo la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Sabía la verdad. En realidad, era Rukia la heroína. Con su gran corazón y su inquebrantable fe en la naturaleza humana, le había llenado completamente el corazón. Tenía la intención de protegerla durante el resto de sus vidas. Si aquello lo convertía en un héroe, al menos para Rukia, él estaría encantado de vivir con aquella etiqueta…

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hoy si, se acabó esta historia... Espero que les haya gustado el final.

De paso… Gracias a todas aquellas personas que agregaron "En Defensa Del Amor" a su Lista de Favoritos: **ACCHB**,** Aleisha1213**,** Blackfire91**,** casey87carter**,** giby-chan**,** Hiromi-kun**,** Kari-chan17****_,_ ****Kuchiki Hanako**,** kusajishi-chiru**, **Lightning Cullen**,** Lonely Athena**,** MizakiDarkness**,** okami-onna**,** Sakura-Jeka**,** Shimizu Naku**,** ShinigamiJazzDark89**,** vickyallyz**,** Yare Kurosaki** y** Yeckie****.**

Así también, agradezco a quienes comentaron el episodio 10: **Sakura-Jeka** gracias por comentar la vez pasada, lamentablemente hoy llegamos al final de este relato IchiRuki ¿sabes?, a mí también me encantó que Rukia le pidiera matrimonio a Ichigo, ¡las mujeres toman el control! XD, sobre mi otra adaptación hace días subí el primer capítulo (por si no lo has visto o leído), gracias por leer y nuevamente espero tu comentario; **Clan Yuki** gracias por comentar y seguir esta ficción, y sí, al fin se dijeron lo que sienten, espero que esta vez también comentes, saludos; **ShinigamiJazzDark89** veo que te emocionó el episodio anterior -a quien no- y es que después de tanta intriga ya era hora de que las cosas se aclararan, por cierto, hace más de una semana subí el primer capítulo de mi nueva adaptación (de nuevo IchiRuki), la historia es "Corazón de Piedra" y; **Akemi227-chan** me alegro que hayas disfrutado mi adaptación bibliográfica, el Gobernador era el más falso y su esposa le hacia la segunda, por cierto, me sentí halagada por tus palabras finales "(…) no encontre ninguna falla en tu adaptacion, nunca antes habia leido una… Eso comprueba q lo revisas muy bien", de corazón, gracias.

Así también agradezco a quienes desde las sombras siguieron mi seudoficción.

De paso, reitero mi invitación para que pasen a mi otra adaptación, la titulada "Corazón de Piedra", si no es así, el primer capítulo lo subí hace más de una semana, XP. Acá un esbozo:

**Resumen:** Desde que era una niña, Rukia siempre estuvo enamorada de Ichigo. Sin embargo, los planes de él no eran quedarse en el pueblo donde ambos fueron vecinos. Decidido, el joven Kurosaki logró salir de Karakura para así convertirse en un artista famoso, un escultor. Sin embargo; en su regreso a Karakura varios años después, el Pelinaranja vuelve cambiado: sombrío, solitario y agresivo. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en su estancia en Tokio? Rukia sigue enamorada de él y planea lanzarse a su conquista pero, ¿podrá el amor de ella, una sencilla profesora de escuela, cambiar al cosmopolita Ichigo y hacer que su corazón ya no sea de piedra?

Bueno, hoy si los dejo, esperando que den click al enlace final. Sin más que agregar, se despide su amiga desde la distancia…

Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


End file.
